What are the Odds
by bookworm5695
Summary: Getting hit by lightning is improbable, getting hit by lightning twice is near impossible, waking up in the pokemon world after being hit by lightning is impossible. Yet some how I still ended up in Kanto. I am not sure what my odds are of getting home, but with my magikarp by my side, I am willing to go on a journey to find out.
1. Prologue: lightning Strikes Twice

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon if I did I would be a lot richer than I am.** I also don't know how to make the thing above the e I word so pokemon will continue to be spelt without it.

 **Quick author's note**. I like pokemon but I like to play the games more then watch the anime. However I prefer the story of the anime to the games so if I mess up the anime timeline a bit sorry but I did not know nor do I think I would care. Also, I will be changing how some moves work. The big one will be splash which I know is a normal move not a water one and that it was mistranslated as splash and should have been hop. This is also the reason why no water appears when the move is used. I have ideas on how to use splash as a water move so it is a water move in this fic.

 **What are the Odds**

 **Prologue**

People say that it is impossible for lightning to strike the same place twice; this is not true as though the odds are a bit high this can happen. Believe me it's true there are some trees that are struck by lightning often. The odds that a person could be stuck by lightning twice are one in nine million. The odds of being struck by lightning by two different bolts of lightning within seconds of each other are astronomical. Then there are the odds of winding up in another world which are so astronomical that most would say it's impossible. Unfortunately I know from first hand experience that this is not impossible. So this is the story of how none of the odds were in my favor and I ended up in the world of pokemon. I won't say more than that, don't want to ruin the story after all, but if you want to hear about my incredible luck whether it's good or bad keep reading.

Before going any farther into the story, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Persephone Diana Parpelluccio. I know crazy name but my mother loved Greek mythology, and my Dad went along with it. The fact that she suggested the name after she nearly broke his hand during her eleven hour labor probably has something to do with it. Usually I just go by Sephie, which is a lot less of a mouthful. I am a classical history major, and love to study ancient societies. I love ancient myths, and stories. History is so full of amazing details and while most of them are often false or exaggerated I live for the small interesting nuggets that pop up. One of my favorite things to do is to look at graffiti from ancient civilizations. There are some really great examples that were preserved when Pompeii was covered in ash. The graffiti gives little glimpses of what the common person was like during ancient times and makes history all the more real. One of the reasons that I like the Pokemon games so much is that they have their own myths and ancient history to find in the story, giving the game a more defined ad deeper world to explore. Of course, I am sure that my love of pokemon was one of the reasons that I ended up where I did. Here's how it all began.

The day started out perfectly. It was a Saturday my homework and reading were done, or could be put off till the next week, and the sun was out bringing the temperature up to a beautiful sixty-three degrees. (which after a winter at school in western NY is the best temperature in the world).I hadn't seen the sun since it left for the winter, so it seemed like a good idea to take my newly downloaded pokemon blue game outside to play. I could soak up my vitamin d, and play the original pokemon game complete with all its exploitable glitches to make the game fun. This would be the best day in a while. Boy was I wrong.

I was working on leveling up my magikarp, which was going to evolve into one of my all-time favorite pokemon, gyarados. I make sure to play with a gyarados every time I play with a fire or grass starter. I have loved the pokemon ever since I bought my first magikarp in leaf green for 500 pokedollars. I even name every gyarados the same as the first, Poseidon. This is not to be confused with the few kingdra I have had named, Triton.

Any way as I was saying I was grinding with Poseidon number nine, when the wonderful weather I was enjoying had taken a turn for the worse. Now I love spring. I love the weather being neither too hot nor too cold. I love the flowers that bloom. I even love the rain, that sweeps through the day and leaves everything smelling clean and fresh. I also like to blame my name, which I'm sure plays apart too1. Unfortunately, the spring weather can change at the drop of the hat.

I was so into my game that I never noticed that clouds had come in until a chilly breeze blew my hair into my face. I looked up to see dark thunderclouds rolling in above me and realized that I was minutes from being soaked. I hurriedly gathered up all my stuff to head back inside. It was as I was standing that the first bolt hit. The pain was the worst thing I had ever felt. Once when I was younger I got splashed by hot bacon grease, that burned me so badly that I still have the brown scar on my arm. The lightning strike took the pain I felt from that burn and multiplied it by a thousand. I stared screaming and crying my being begging for someone to help, for an escape from the pain. My luck must have been just terrible, a moment after the first bolt hit a second one hit me as well. My vison turned black and I was sure that I was going into shock, when I thought that I heard a voice that said "Help is here, young one."

The next time I woke I was sure I was delirious as that was the only explanation on why I saw a giant orange fish next to me screaming for help. The second time I woke up I hoped I was delirious or in a comma because standing at the foot of my bed were Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny. Staying awake long enough to hear a kind "How are you feeling?" from Joy, and Jenny's forceful question of "How did you end up in a lightning strike in front of the pokemon center with a magikarp?", I hoped the next time I woke up I would be sane again.

 **Persephone is the Goddess of Spring; she is the daughter of Demeter and wife of Hades. The kidnapping of Persephone is one of my favorite myths. If you are looking into ancient myths, it is definitely one to check out.**


	2. Chapter 1 Multiverse

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and or followed my story.**

 **What are the Odds**

 _Our world is a dangerous place. Creatures that can control the very lands, seas and skies live along side us. Mostly we have learned to coexist with these creatures. They have become our friends and companions. We have an international league with the champions and their elite four working in each country to keep the peace between us and the pokemon._

 _However the world is still a dangerous place and the farther we go past our borders the harsher the world gets. It is only in the last fifty years that we have been able to connect with farther countries like Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos. And only in the last thirty years have we been able to connect with the distant country of Alola._

 _We theorize that there are many other undiscovered regions out there that are unreachable. These regions are surrounded by mountains and oceans teaming with wild and unknown pokemon who keep outsiders from entering their territories. Some countries are completely isolated, while others get some news and others are only populated because ships once got lost and crashed on their shores._

 _We hope one day that all countries will be able to connect and share with each other, and with constant exploration and advances in technology, that day will happen sooner rather than later._

 _\- excerpt from the main page of the excorp website the exploration branch of the pokemon league. (and luckily the reason why Nurse joy and Officer Jenny bought my explanation)_

Sometimes I wish I could just turn off the sun, it would be so nice. No more being forced to wake up from my nice peaceful sleep by a bright yellow light shinning in my eyes. Of course seeing as the suns high enough to send rays through my window I thought I probably slept through my alarm and I was going to be late for class. Oh, if only that was all that was happening.

I sat up, and noticed something was wrong. I wasn't in my room. Instead of my Harry Potter and Coliseum posters there were heart machines and other monitors and light blue walls. It looked like I was in a hospital room. My last memory hit my mind with all the power of a stampede of elephants. I had been struck by lightning! How long had I been out and why was I not in horrible pain? Lightning's hot enough to cause third or fourth degree burns, and I remember being in agony, yet I felt fine. _Oh shit_ I thought must have been in a coma! Its ten years in the future and I've missed my entire twenties! No going bar hopping with my friends for my twenty first birthday. No summer road trip to visit everyone who moved away to go to school. No finishing my degree and graduating college. I missed everything.

Just as I worked myself into a panic the door to my room opened, and I figured that it must be Halloween. The nurse was wearing, what I thought, was the best Nurse Joy Halloween costume I had ever seen. It looked like she went all out with a pink wig that even had Nurse Joy's hair loops. However I wondered why the first person to open my door was a cosplaying nurse, where were the doctors and where was my family. Had I been in a comma so long that they gave up on me. These were thoughts that rushed around my head before being interrupted by a bright cheery voice.

"Oh! You're awake. You gave me quite a scare appearing in front of the pokemon center like you did last night. Don't worry, though you and your magikarp are both fine, except for some exhaustion. " She stated as she carried a tray into the room. I must have heard wrong because there was no way that this Nurse Joy look alike said pokemon center. It should have been impossible.

"I'm sorry my what? Where am I?" I asked warily. She grabbed a lap table from the side of the bed and put the tray that has some breakfast on it in front of me. I stared at the meal in front of me as my mind runs through denial after denial. The Nurse was not really Nurse joy, she didn't say Pokemon center and she certainly didn't mention that I had a magikarp with me. The look alike, started to talk again, interrupting my denile.

"It seems you're still a bit confused. You appeared last night in a flash of lightning in front of the Viridian City pokemon center naked and unconscious. You had a magikarp with you and while he didn't register as a captured pokemon, he was very attached to you. He put up a huge fuss trying to stay near you. Thankful he quieted down once we promised that he could see you once you woke up. If you want now that you're awake I can show you the pool he's staying in but first officer Jenny has been waiting for you to wake. She has some questions about your sudden appearance. I would like to hear the explanation as well if that's alright?" She looked at me expecting an answer and still slightly dazed I just nodded yes.

"Great let me go get her she is right outside." she said. She headed back out the door. After staring at the door for a few seconds, I turned my attention to the food she brought. While recognizable as breakfast it was different from what I am used to. There was an egg on top of some porridge, but instead of oats or wheat the grain used was rice. The food was a big indicator that I wasn't anywhere near home but I still din't want to believe I was in Pokemon . It was supposed to be impossible, but then I thought if I was what was I going to tell people? I couldn't just tell people that I was from the real world, or maybe it was an alternate dimension. Trying to think on what to say if this really was pokemon my stomach growled. It had been a while since oi last ate. Luckily there was a spoon next to the bowl along with some chop sticks. I could not even imagine figuring out how to eat porridge with chopsticks, and I'm still not good at it. Half way through my meal Nurse Joy came back in with a woman with blue hair wearing a blue and red uniform with blue heels.

"You!" She exclaimed, "Who are you? How did you cause that lightning flash? Why did you appear in front of the pokemon center? Where did you get the magikarp? You don't have a pokemon license, and the magikarp wasn't in a pokeball. Did you steal this pokemon? Are you a pokemon thief? And give me one good reason I shouldn't fine you for public indecency." Ok that had to either be the best Officer Jenny impression I had ever seen, in combination with a great Nurse Joy impression. Or I thought these were a real Jenny and Joy and I was in Pokemon.

Kanto if you wanted to be specific. Not that I had a hard time figuring it out considering Nurse Joy mentioned we were in Viridian City. It was harder to figure out if I was in the anime, the game or something completely different. Though going by limited anime experience at the time I thought I was in place at least similar to the show as I remember the officer Jenny's attitude from one of the first episodes, before I stopped watching. I came out of my thoughts to see Jenny glaring at me. She wanted me to start answering her and fast.

" Um. My name is Persephone Parpelluccio call me Sephie. I'm not sure how I got here in a flash of light the last thing I remember is being struck by lightning twice. I don't know where the magikarp came from. He wasn't with me when the lighting hit and if he's stolen it wasn't by me. I am in no way a Pokemon thief. Please don't fine me for public indecency, lightning might have burned off my cloths. I'm not positive though, I didn't think I would be waking up ever again after being hit by lightning twice, my cloths weren't important at the time." Nurse Joy blinked at my long line of answers while Jenny quickly wrote my statement down.

As she was writing Jenny kept questioning me. "Where are you from if not around here" Trying to remember my knowledge of the pokemon universe from the games and the few parts of the anime seasons I've seen, I put together a convincing story. Or at least I hoped it was convincing, if I learned anything from watching crime shows, I knew the closer my story is to the truth the better. Luckily there were undiscovered places in this world or they wouldn't have believed a word I was saying.

"I'm from a country that's really far from here. My country is really isolated from most of the rest of the world both because of distance and a difference in technology. Most people have barely even heard of Viridian City and Kanto back home, but I was always interested in the world outside our country. I love to learn about pokemon and how they shaped history but the pokemon back home are different and pokemon training isn't really a valid profession. I just wish I knew how I got all the way to Viridian City after being hit by lightning." Nurse Joy seemed to be contemplating something as she listened to me talk. When Jenny saw her face she asked if Joy has anything to share.

"You said you were hit by lightning twice?" Joy confirmed and at my nod she continued, "That sounds like some sort of pokemon attack like thunderbolt or thunder."

"But there aren't any pokemon back home that could have hit me with such a powerful attack let alone transport me so far away. And how can I get home? My country's to far away to get there by normal means and I don't have any money or other resources to get pay someone to help me find a way back." I questioned the nurse a note of panic entering my voice.

"It might be a good idea to talk to Professor Oak. The professor has a ranch down route one in Pallet Town and researches different pokemon phenomenon. If you want I am headed to see him tomorrow to give him this month's regional starters from the pokemon league. They are being given to their new trainers in a week so I was giving them a final check up." I thought going to see Professor Oak was a fantastic idea. For one he was probably the most knowledgeable person around and even if he didn't know what happened, he was sure to have access to information to find out. Also he had to know Professor Rowan from Sinnoh. Palkia the legendary of space is in Sinnoh, and might be my chance home if I could find him. Of course there was the small problem Palkia is in his own dimension until that movie with Darkria, and I wasn't even sure if the movie events would take place. They could have also already happened. I informed Nurse Joy that I was willing to go with her. I continued to think of how I would get home and, finished my breakfast that had gotten cold during my conversation.

After breakfast was finished I got dressed in the things Joy brought in to me. A pair of white sneakers that were a bit loose and a long black skirt with a light blue t -shirt that she pulled out of the Pokemon center lost and found. The blue t-shirt was a pretty tight in the chest making me a bit self-conscious, but beggars can't be choosers. I followed Nurse Joy to the pool. No matter how worried I was to be in Kanto, meeting a real pokemon for the first time was super exciting. It's one thing to a pokemon in a game where it's just a bit of data. Meeting a pokemon in real life is completely different. And I have to say one of the best experiences of my life, though it probably would have been better if I was less confused.

Nurse Joy and I made it to a door, and I smelt salt water nearby. I reached for the door knob, but the nurse stopped me. She pulled out a small ball from her pocket and hit a button on it. The ball expanded and I saw the she's holding a pokeball.

"Here," she said handing me the ball, "Magikarp was really attached to you, and he might want to stay with you. While you're not a licensed trainer the law says that you are able to keep up to three pokemon so long as you don't battle with them. If you and magikarp decide to stay together you should capture him, even if he stays in the pool for the rest of his stay here it will be better if magikarp is registered to a person. Otherwise as a healthy pokemon he could accidentally get released with the other wild pokemon who were helped by the center. Now magikarp is right through this door, I'll let the two of you have some privacy." She finishes and walks away.

My hand clenched the pokeball and I grabbed the door handle. I couldn't believe I was about to me and maybe even capture my first pokemon. I opened the door and headed into the room.


	3. Chapter 2 ESP

**Authors note. As a person who has no friends that also play pokemon I hate that some pokemon have to evolve by trade as they become near impossible for me to get. As the anime, also, never seems to have as much logic in pokemon evolution as the games the pokemon will not evolve by trade in my story. However, all item evolving is still viable, and if the pokemon needed an item and a trade to evolve like a seadra needs a dragon scale and a trade to evolve, in this story it would only need the scale. I also do not want to have to rely on tms and hms if a pokemon can learn a move from them or move tutors they will be able to learn it on its own. Though there will be the option of using them to speed things up, they are not needed. Most of the medicines will work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

 **Pokemon speech " Pikachu"**

 **People speech "** human"

 **What are the Odds**

 **Chapter two: ESP?**

 _It has often been wondered how the pokemon language works. Everyone who has met a pokemon knows that at least the verbal part of the language, where a pokemon will say it's name or parts of its name with different inflections. However the verbal component we hear is only a small part of the language. Pokemon use many sounds to accompany their words that are inaudible to humans. A pokemon will also use body language and even manipulate their own body's energies as they converse. This is why it is rare to hear pokemon talk to each other while battling._

 _It is because of the complexity of the language and the multiple parts of it that are incomprehensible to humans. One example of the complexity of the language is that most pokemon call each other only by the name of their species. Yet they are always able to understand who they are talking about. This is thought to be some sort of instinctual energy channeling, and that along with the rest of the language make it near impossible for humans to learn. I say near impossible because there have been cases where people have learned to understand pokemon. most of these people have some kind of psychic link to a pokemon or certain psychic power though it should be noted that it is rare for psychics to be able to completely understand pokemon. Human psychic powers tend to lean towards telekinesis, foresight, or empathy more than communication._

 _Other people who have learned to speak pokemon are those who have been raised by pokemon, thought this is not common anymore as the time when children are left in the wilderness is beyond us. A young child's mind is malleable enough that with only pokemon contact they will learn to speak, and understand pokemon language, however this is usually at the expense of knowing how to speak to humans._

 _This does not mean that a Pokemon trainer will be unable to understand their pokemon. While perfect understanding is found in maybe 1 in 500,000 pokemon are smart enough to get their trainers to understand them. The more a pokemon and trainer bond and get to know each other the easier it becomes for a trainer to pick up cues and ticks that their pokemon use to communicate. Most senior trainers can get most of what their partners are telling them and even beginning trainers are able to learn what their partners call them and each other._

 _However just because a trainer can learn to understand their team does not mean anything in the wild, a close bod with your partners takes time and effort and new pokemon who join the team or wild pokemon will usually be incomprehensible to a trainer. Be careful of wild pokemon as you don't know what they are saying. And most wild pokemon don't have a good grasp on our language either so they won't understand you. This can lead to dangerous situations and misunderstandings._

 _-excerpt from a trainer's guide to bonding with their pokemon by Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak_

Line break ;)

I walked over to the pool where I could see an orange blur moving under the surface. Unsure if the magikarp could hear me, I leaned down and placed my hand in the pool, moving it around to try to draw the fish's attention. The orange blur headed toward me, and then the magikarp surged out of the pool and rested on the side like a dolphin in a show. Looking at the first pokemon I had ever seen I tried to say something cool, but all that came out was a weak "Hi" So lame.

Blushing in embarrassment, I observed the pokemon. According to the pokedex in the games magikarp is supposed to be about three feet. However the game sizes must not match in this world because my magikarp was at least four and a half feet long. And at only five foot one I am not that tall but, the pokemon's crest that came up to my waist making him seem really large. He had shinning orange scales that shimmered under the lights over the pool. Magikarp also looked incredibly strong, instead of flopping around in the shallow water he balanced against the rim of the pool and when he settled on the ledge I was able to see cords of muscle under his scales.

When the pokemon opened his mouth instead of hearing him say magikarp, I heard " **I didn't know humans could evolve, you look different trainer."**

I stared at my magikarp in shock. I was sure that pokemon could only say their names in the anime, and in the games, they only had different growls or calls (unless you count Pikachu which actually says "pika") so, why was I hearing actually words. Getting over my shock somewhat, I shout at the magikarp "You can talk!"

" **You can understand me! Why didn't you say you were psychic trainer?"** I wondered if it is a respect thing or if the magikarp does not know my name. Though considering I never met the fish I figured it was the later.

"Call me Sephie, and what do you mean trainer I'm not your trainer. What do you mean I look different, I've never met you. And what do you mean psychic? I think I would know if I was psychic." I certainly tried to use psychic powers as a kid often enough. I wanted to join the x-men and then I wanted to go to Hogwarts, though those dreams never happened. I mean pokemon is cool, but it would be ten times more awesome to go to Hogwarts, so long as the war wasn't going on. But I'm getting off track, so back to what the fish said. My looks did not change from the, I was still five foot with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. (I like to attribute my eyes to my Irish Grandma, and thank the odds that I got the rare genetic quirk)

" **I remember when you caught me trainer Sephie, you were smaller had different colors on and even different eyes. Did you evolve because the thunder attacks; is that why you are now psychic too?"**

"You're the magikarp I caught in my game you're Poseidon!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here. Do you remember anything about the lightning? Nurse Joy said she found you with me and I don't remember anything after I was struck. And why do you think I am psychic?"

" **I do not remember much between my capture and the thunder attacks. The only clear memories are of my capture and the fact that I was happy that a trainer wanted me, the move that I learned and the attack. I remember more from before meeting you, like I would listen to the gossip of the other pokemon and trainers that would stop to rest by my pond. That's how I learned about psychic humans and how some had the ability to understand their pokemon. Since you can understand me you must be psychic. I wonder if you have any other powers."**

"Other abilities can be found later after I have time to think for a bit. For now we need to decide what to do. We're both from different worlds and I have no idea how we can get back to them. Do you even want to go back? I want to get home but, I don't know how different this world is from your old one, and if it is better or worse for you." I asked Poseidon.

" **I know as much about this world as you but, I've don't have any family back in my old world so if this world turns out to be just as good I won't mind to stay. But I don't know how to get back and unless you do then it doesn't really matter. We should focus on the present. No need to worry about things that we can't change yet."** Poseidon said.

"I don't even know what to focus on to get through today. I have no money, no id, I don't even have my own cloths." I felt tears start to well in my eyes and my vison went blurry. It was the first time I cried about my situation, though it wouldn't be the last.

" **Calm down trainer, you don't have nothing, you have me. I will help and I'm sure that the other humans will help to. The pink haired humans in my world were always happy to help those in need. Plus I know you can get money from battling pokemon, and I have no problem being your pokemon again so we can do that to get you money."** The fish pokemon said as he leaned up against me trying to comfort me.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I have to get a trainer's license to battle, but Nurse Joy did say that she would bring me to Professor Oak tomorrow. I don't know what he's like I this world. But maybe if I tell him our story he'll be able to help, or at least be able to give us some advice." I told Poseidon.

After that we didn't know what to else to talk about. Poseidon knew me only as the trainer avatar that was apparently real in his world, and I only knew him as the bit of data that could use splash and tackle in my video game. Neither of which lead to us being able to hold a conversation with each other.

Before I left the pool area to get away from the awkward silence, I held out the pokeball Nurse Joy gave me and allowed Poseidon to hit the button and get sucked in. Then still tired from my dimension changing, I went to find Nurse Joy for a room to rest in till we left for Professor Oak's tomorrow.

I found Nurse Joy at the front desk. She saw the pokeball in my hand and smiled at me told me she was glad that I now had a friend to help me on my way. After which Nurse Joy was nice to set me up in a room with a small pool that she said was for trainers specializing in water pokemon for free. She also had a nice surprise for me in a few sets of cloths that were donated by both her and Officer Jenny so I wouldn't have to wear the same cloths over and over. Their kindness almost had me in tears again, and Nurse Joy must have realized this because she gave me a warm hug and told me that things would work out. Of course this made loose what little control I had and I started sobbing. How could everything turn out alright, I was in a fictional land with no way home. A land where creatures that could destroy mountains and cities lived all around me. Nurse Joy just held me in a warm embrace as my worries caused more tears to erupt, she didn't say anything but her warm hug was more welcome than any platitudes she could have given.

Once I was all cried out I said good night to Nurse Joy, feeling a little embarrassed as I saw the giant wet spot I made on the shoulder of her dress and headed into my room. I let Poseidon out after I changed into the night gown the nurse left for me and headed to bed. Unfortunately I didn't sleep well my first night in the new world worries about never getting home, of being stuck in a strange world, and of never seeing my family again ran around my head.


	4. Chapter 3 Stories and Favorites

**Authors note: Just wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who has followed favorite and reviewed my story so far. Also I know there is more to pokemon then the games and anime I mention but I know those the best.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with pokemon**

 **What are the Odds**

 **Stories and Favorites**

 **Pokemon speech "Pikachu"**

 **Human speech** "human"

 _So, you want to be a Pokemon Trainer? Being a Pokemon Trainer is a wonderful experience and a big responsibility. A Pokemon Trainer will meet new pokemon and friends, as well as grow strong with their pokemon. They are also answerable to the Pokemon League and can be called on to perform tasks with in their skill level for the League. Most tasks involve helping during natural disasters, or helping higher league personnel capture rouge pokemon who are a danger to people around them. As a pokemon trainer, one will be able to challenge pokemon gyms, to earn money and show that they have advanced in skill. When a Trainer has shown enough skill, in Kanto that means earning eight Gym Badges, they are allowed to participate in the Indigo convention that happens every year. Registration for the language conference starts eighteen months before and closes after six months giving all trainers at least a year to collect the badges they need. By participating a trainer is showing themselves off to League personnel, which can lead to job offers and apprenticeships in various pokemon and league related fields. The top trainers get cash prizes and the winner of the Convention also gets a chance to challenge the elite four for a chance to take their place in the league hierarchy._

 _To become a trainer, one must register with either a regional professor, a gym, a League sponsored breeder or a pokemon center at least two months before their journey. Though for a fee a trainer can register after that time and up to week before hand, they just might not get the pokemon they want. The fee increases the closer to the date a trainer registers as well. In Kanto, a trainer must be ten years old or older to go on their journey. When a person has registered, they can then go to the registration site on the day they are starting their journey to get their pokemon, six standard pokeballs, and their pokedex. It should be noted that while regional professors and pokemon centers give out a choice of the three regional starters, pokemon gyms will give out starters based on their gym specialty, and breeders generally give out the type of pokemon that they breed._

 _Click the link below to find a registration site near you._

 _-From the introduction page to Pokemon Trainer registration for the Indigo League on the Kanto Pokemon League website._

Linebreak

I watched the sun rise over route one and had to hold myself back from complaining to Nurse Joy about being up at such an early hour. However that wouldn't be fair to the wonderful woman who'd given me clothes and a free room, not to mention was giving me a pokeball for Poseidon and giving me a ride to Professor Oak's. Nurse Joy was a saint in my eyes and the longer I knew her the more certain I became.

Unfortunately, Nurse Joy didn't like to be away from the pokemon center for long, which meant leaving extra early for Pallet Town to beat the traffic going both ways. When I was more awake, I learned that there were a large number of people who commuted to Viridian City from nearby towns. I also learned that trainers took the same routes as commuters to different cities. As it turns out most of Kanto has two sets of roads between places. One of these is more direct for people with cars and need to get somewhere fast. The other path was a walking path and often took more winding routes so that traveling trainers had better chance to catch pokemon. But at that moment all my thoughts were on keeping my eyes open. I was not nor will I ever be a morning person.

I stared blearily out the window, watching flocks of pidgey and spearow wake up and start their days when the car rounded a curve and I saw a large building on top of a hill. The main building of the lab is a few stories that are capped by a pink roof. Professor oak's house is attached to the side and a windmill can be seen behind it. of course the lab consists of more than just the main building, including lands for the hundreds of pokemon who stay at the lab, an infirmary, a nursery, a few barns, and boarding house for the professor's assistants and the other professors who work with Oak. We pulled up in front of the lab and a grey haired man in a lab coat came out to meet us.

"Welcome Nurse Joy, it's good to see you again. Did you bring this month's starters?" he said as he walked up then turning to me he asked "and who is this lovely lady you brought with you?"

"Sure did professor Oak," Nurse Joy stated as she handed over three pokeballs with water, fire, and grass symbols on them. "All three are healthy and in perfect condition to be given to the new trainers next week. This is Persephone; she appeared two days ago, in a flash of lightning that we think might be pokemon related. I brought her here to see if you can discover anything about how she got to Kanto from her home region."

"Be nice she doesn't have anything except some second hand clothes that Jenny and I lent her and a pokeball with a magikarp in it." she whispered quietly to the Professor, probably to keep me from hearing, though she wasn't nearly quiet enough.

"Well then why don't you come into my lab Miss and tell me your story." he suggested and said goodbye to Nurse Joy, who had to get back to the pokemon center. As I followed Professor Oak through his lab I decided that if I was serious about getting home then I needed to tell him the full truth and not the half truths that I told to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Trying to figure out how to tell my story and not sound crazy, I didn't even realize that I had been lead into a sitting area until I was offered a seat on an orange couch. Professor Oak offered me some tea, and cookie and once I had taken a sip and gotten comfortable, he asked me to explain what I remembered about my arrival in Kanto.

"Well the first thing you have to know is that I did not tell Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny the whole truth about where I am from. I told them that I was from a different region because where I am really from is too impossible to believe."

"Then where are you from?" interrupted the Professor.

"This is going to sound crazy so please don't interrupt my explanation until I am done." At his nod I started to tell him my story.

"As unbelievable as it sound I think that I am from a different dimension. In my world pokemon do not exist outside of video games and cartoons. I was playing a game that played through a pokemon journey in Kanto. My character in the game was battling with the magikarp I caught when I was struck by lightning. I thought I heard a voice when I was struck a second time, and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a world that I was sure did not exist, with a magikarp next to me and nothing else." Thinking back I can't believe that he didn't kick me to the curb after I said this.

"My, that is an interesting story. You are positive that you are in a different world, there are many undiscovered isolated regions? You could be from one of those and they could have mistaken news for entertainment if they caught some radio signals from other regions. It's much more likely that your from another part of the world that has different a different breed of pokemon than another world?" Asked professor Oak, humoring my insane story.

"There is no doubt I am in a different world as my world does not have any real pokemon, only animals, but animals can't do pokemon attacks and are not nearly as smart as pokemon. I am more familiar with the games then the anime though, I am by no means an expert. However I can tell you that there would be no way that all that goes on in the show and games would be broadcasted over a radio and taken as fiction if it was fact. However you might be able to help me separate fact from fiction as there were differences between both the show and the games." I said and hoped that he would let me get through enough to find out where I was in the timeline I knew, and even what world I was in.

"That's fine you might even give me some information to convince me you are actually from a different world and not just a different region. What is the same between both the games and the anime?" quired the Professor.

"Let's see the regions are the same with the same pokemon even if the geography might be different. The regions are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola. In each region there's a professor who gives out pokemon and who has some plant based name. The Professors are Professor Oak in Kanto, Professor Elm in Johto, Professor Birch in Hoenn, Professor Rowen in Sinnoh, Professor Juniper in Unova and I think Professor Sycamore in Kalos. I don't know the Professor in Alola since I haven't had a chance to play the game yet. The pokemon that are native to each region are pretty similar especially in the earlier seasons of the anime, but where in the games certain pokemon can only be found on certain routes, it doesn't seem as constant in the anime thought certain pokemon are more likely to be found in certain habitats. And there are legendary pokemon that live around the world and are tied in with myths and legends in different regions. Oh and there are crime syndicates that go about the regions with various schemes though it is more down played in the anime and more focused on one team than multiple. Those are the big things." I said trying to remember everything though later I would catch some minor details that I left out.

"Well most of that seems to be accurate. The regions are right and the current regional Professor in Alola is named Kukui. He's a friend of my cousin Samson. There are myths about legendary pokemon, though it's incredibly rare to even see one, and most people believe that they died long ago if they even existed to begin with. Of course some believe that they are still around and just in hiding. The Crime syndicates are indeed a reality. The most active in Kanto is Team Rocket.

"They're not as violent as some of the teams, and deal mostly with pokemon theft and poaching, but keep away from murder, and killing pokemon. Though, we have raided some team centers to find them abusing pokemon to train them to work for the teams. And they definitely don't shy away from pokemon experimentation. We try to shut them down where ever we finds them, but the team is extremely sneaky, and good at working under anyone's notice. However, most of what they do is to make more money, so stealing or poaching pokemon to sell on the black market, that keeps the abuse to a minimum. They don't want to damage their merchandise. Can you tell me about the games and anime separately now? Start with the games, since you said you were more familiar with them." He explained.

" Alright most the games start the same, with the regional professor giving a person the choice of one of the three regional starter pokemon. After that the player goes along the path of the game catching pokemon of increasing level and battling gym leaders and trainers increasing in difficulty. To beat the game a player has to stop the local crime syndicate from using some legendary pokemon to destroy the world and beat the elite four and the champion of the Pokemon League. Along the way there are smaller bosses from the evil teams you have to face and small side quests you have to compete to continue the story. In some of the regions you can participate in pokemon contests, but it's not necessary to complete the games.

I'm not sure if there were elite four in the anime, but in the games they were a big part since to win the game you had to beat them. If they were in the anime they didn't have nearly as big a part. I don't remember all their names, but I know that in Kanto you have Lorelie, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance. I know the champions better. In Kanto where the first games happened, there was no champion until the game rival Blue beats the elite four, but in the next generation Lance is the champion of Johto." I said and then named the champions of the other regions.

"There are still similarities though you can start a journey from different places not just at a regional Professor's. we do have elite four though they have different jobs with in the league hierarchy. People can challenge them, but they have to win the right by being invited and then competing in different conventions. If you want I'll give you a book to explain more about the system later What about the anime?" He finishes.

"When it comes to the anime, there are multiple seasons of one and at least one season of a show based off the games. I watched the show based on the games and it was pretty consistent with what I already told you though I felt like they skipped over some really important things. I also watched some of the other show, though I do not remember too much about it. I watched the first season as a kid and then couldn't get into the following seasons. From what I do remember the anime focused on the pokemon journey of a boy named Ash Ketchum as he traveled around the regions to compete in the regional championships. There are also movies that follow Ash's journey where he ends up meeting the legendary pokemon of the region he is in. I remember the movies more than the anime as I didn't have to watch all the different seasons to watch the movies. I was also more interested in learning about the legendary pokemon and the myths behind them."

Professor Oak looked stunned as I finished my explanation of what I remember of the shows. After shaking himself out of his stupor, the professor explained his reaction.

"Sorry, but it seems that you are definitely not from our world. Ash lives next door and will be starting his pokemon next month with my grandson Gary. It seems that you have come at the beginning of the anime that you watched as a child. Unfortunately, as you don't remember much there is no way of finding out how accurate the show actually is. And even if you did remember, I wouldn't want you to tell me about it as knowing the future can have consequences. This does present us with a problem, I'm not an expert on legendary pokemon like some of my counterparts in other regions. The influence of legendary pokemon is more subtle and less ingrained in the culture in Kanto than in other regions. I do know however that the only pokemon who probably has the power to shift a person from once dimension to another would be Palkia, the pokemon who controls space. But it would be near impossible to find Palkia, let alone convince it to send you home. And I wouldn't even think about forcing it to do so. For one it would probably kill you on the spot and for another I've seen people try to control a legendary and it is both wrong and ends very badly for everyone involved. I won't do it or help you if you are even thinking about it." the Professor said and part of his statement registered with me.

"Professor Oak you've met Celebi, haven't you? I bet you were even taken into the future by it." After I said this the Professor gives me a startled look.

"How do you know that no one knows about what happened between me and Celebi?" he questioned harshly. The Professor tried to keep his journey as secret as possible, so the fact that I knew anything about it threw him off.

"I said before, I know the movies better than the regular anime, and Ash generally meets the legendaries in the adventures he has in the movies. One of the movies involved meeting Celebi and a younger you and escaping an evil poacher who wanted to capture Celebi?" I said hoping I would at least have some knowledge about the world I found myself in.

"Yes, it happened I was so surprised when I met Ash when his mother brought him to the ranch as a toddler and he looked like the boy I met in the forest. There was really a movie about that in your world?" he asked

"Well there was a movie about you, Celebi, Ash and I think Suicune. If that movie really did happen then there is a good chance that the other movies happened as well. And if that is true then I know that Ash will meet Palkia in Sinnoh. The only problem is that Ash won't be in Sinnoh till he travels through Kanto, I think the Orange Islands and Hoenn. But I have a lead on Palkia and a way home." I said getting excited.

"Hold your ponytas, we have no idea how accurate the rest of the movies you saw are or if you being here will change the how things happened in one giant butterfree effect. I wouldn't get your hopes up. Besides even if it does happen from what you said Ash won't be in Sinnoh for years. What are you going to do in the meantime? From what Nurse Joy said you have nothing but the magikarp with you. You can't follow the lead by yourself and with no money." Professor Oak said bursting the happy bubble that I started to form. He's rather good at bursting happy bubbles, though I've watched his granddaughter Daisy burst a few of his and it's pretty funny when your not on the wrong end of it.

"What am I going to do then. I have no way home and no way to even start looking for a way home? Is it hopeless? Am I going to be stuck here forever? Am I even going to be able to survive in this world with no way to support myself? I don't have any id how will I even get a job?" I said as tears started to well in my eyes. The Professor saw my tears and unlike Nurse Joy who would hug me the he panicked.

"Wait it'll be ok don't cry. We'll figure something out." He called out quickly while waving his hands around me as though that's supposed to comfort me.

"Like what?" I asked

"First we'll get you an id. It probably won't be to hard, after Officer Jenny puts in her report. While not normal strange things do happen when you live around pokemon so there shouldn't be to much red tape to get you an id. I'll call Jenny right now to see what she says. You just wait here and have some more tea." He said before he made his escape. Who would have thought that a famous pokemon Professor was afraid of crying girls.

I laughed a little at the thought, and then have some more tea. The hilarity of the Professor Oak being terrified of my tears broke me from my hopelessness. I was half way through my second cup of tea and contemplating whether I should have a third cookie when Oak came back into the room.

"Okay I just finished talking to Jenny and she said that you will have an id in a week. We just need to figure out what to do during that week and after wards. Now while you look old enough to have some skills most jobs around here require people to have some experience with pokemon, and you have absolutely none. So I have a small proposal for you. Why don't you take the week to work here at the lab, I'll even pay you. After that week I can guarantee that you'll have experience with pokemon. From there you can look for a job. Do you have any idea what you would want to do or did you have a career already in your world?" Professor Oak said as he sorted everything out calmly. I was touched that he would help me out for the week I was here.

"I don't know what possible career paths in this world are. In my old world I studied history in school and wanted to work in a museum once I graduated. I studied ancient languages and civilization, all of which don't exist here. All my study is complexly wasted, all it amounts to is being able to research and write essays." I said hopelessness entering my tone again.

"It's fine there are lot's of jobs that require research, you could work for a professor if you want or a news company. But if you have no idea which way you want to go, you can always go on a pokemon journey. While it's usually younger children who want to learn about the world and get apprenticeships with the league, young adults go on journeys too. They usually do so to earn money to pay back student loans, and to get some more experience with pokemon before they enter into their field of study. Some people who want to be professors or teach about pokemon study first and then go on their journey. It's not very common, but no one will look at you funny if you said that you wanted to complete your schooling before going in your journey. Also once you prove yourself to the league in your starting country you can travel to others." Oak explained. The _like Sinnoh_ went unsaid

I thought over what he said and it seemed to be the most reasonable thing to do. I would be able to make money and like he said the league offered to jobs and apprenticeships to trainers, or I could just keep training and head around the regions looking for ways to go home. Plus what fan of the pokemon games would turn down being able to go on their own real pokemon journey.

"Alright Professor a pokemon journey sound like just the thing to do, I'll get some cash and it'll keep me busy instead of worrying about getting home." I say

The Professor seemed excited about my answer and started collecting different forms, pamphlets, and books from around the lab. When he brought them all back over I was able to read what the forms were about. There were three different forms two were applications to start a journey and the other was a request for a starting pokemon. The pamphlet was about some sort of test and the books were on different subjects ranging from regional history and geography to pokemon types and battling strategy to first aid and camping.

"Now I have to ask a few questions if you are going to go on a pokemon journey. First, how old are you? Are you older or younger than twenty?"

"I was about a month from being twenty one when I appeared here, it was late April when I was hit by lightning, I don't know what month it is here." I answered watching Professor Oak discard one of the application forms, and grab a pen.

"It's early May so you have a little while yet. But as your over twenty," Oak started "you need to fill out the consenting adult trainer application. As an adult trainer there are certain advantages that you are given over younger trainers as the league considers adults to be more responsible. The main advantage is that you can take a test that when passed allows for a doubled carry number, so you can keep twelve pokemon on you instead of six. However, you can still only use a maximum of six pokemon in a battle. The pamphlet that I brought over is about the test and has a study guide in it so that you can prepare for the test if you want take it. The other advantage is that you can request a pokemon that is not one of the typical Kanto starters, which is the reason for the other form. Now we can't submit the forms until you have an id, but we can fill them out and once Jenny sends over your id we'll submit them and have you set for your journey in a month. The fee is about 150 pokedollars because you're applying a month late. But I think it would be better for you to start with Ash, and I'll pay the fee for you since I'm the one suggesting you leave in a month. Besides if you want to participate in the league conference this gives you an extra month to decide whether to register. The registration closes in a week and two months. If you want you can stay here for that time to learn about the world and study for the test. You can work as one of my junior aids. I'll provide room and board for the month and you can help me with my research and do chores around the ranch. I'll pay you 500 a week, the same as my other junior assistants, so you should be able to afford your trainer gear, and some more clothes."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay. I won't disappoint you and I'll work extra hard and learn everything I can. I'll make sure that I'm prepared for my journey. The only thing that I am not sure about is the need to request a starter pokemon. I already have a Poseidon, my magikarp who can be my starter pokemon." I said to my new boss.

"While I am sure that Poseidon is a great pokemon as a new trainer you have to be given a starter that is regulated by the pokemon league to be at the right level and training for someone just beginning their journey. This means that even if you do not need to get a standard starter, you need a pokemon starting at level five. So, is there any pokemon that you want specifically or a type that you like the best?" I filled out the application while trying to think of a specific pokemon that I want and come up blank. Instead I decide to tell Professor Oak about my favorite types of pokemon from the game. Pokemon that I would thankfully also like in real life.

"Unfortunately, off the top of my head I cannot think of one pokemon that I would want as my starter. However, I have four pokemon types that I like above the others, poison, steel, dark and ghost. If what I remember from the games is right there are not many steel, dark or ghost types in Kanto, so I would probably focus more on catching poison type pokemon on my journey though I'll try to catch some pokemon that evolve into the types I want. I'm going to catch mostly poison types in this region, so I guess I would like a starter that is or will evolve onto a steel, dark or ghost pokemon." Professor Oak looked thoughtful and told me that he had some ideas on what pokemon to request for my starter but to be prepared for a pokemon not native to the Kanto region.

Linebreak

Finally finished with the paper work Professor Oak and I realized it was time for lunch so we went to the kitchen and got some sandwiches from the cook. Once we were finished the Professor took me on a tour of the facility to show me where I would live and work for the week. The facility was split between the lab where the pokemon were examined and the ranch where the pokemon lived.

The lab was filled with tons of different equipment, which would become more interesting when I learned how it worked. Though it would take a few weeks to become completely comfortable with it. There were aids and other researchers running around everywhere. I would be joining the crowd soon, though at the I was not too excited. I was a history major and not a science major for a reason. The ranch part of Professor Oak's facility is where I could see myself spending most of my free time. The ranch consisted of a couple thousand acres of lad that had been transformed into different habitats for the pokemon that lived there. There were fields and pastures for pokemon like pikachu, rattata, and ponyta, forests and caves for butterfree and zubat, tons of lakes and ponds for different water pokemon and those were just a small number of the habitats available to the pokemon who lived there.

During the tour of the east pasture I was told that my morning chore for the week was to feed the pokemon in both the pasture and in the field next to it. This was actually be a good chore for me to take up as the field contained most of the pokemon that I would meet on route one when I started my journey. After the week I got a different chore. The Professor liked to switch up the chores each week so no one felt stuck with a chore they didn't like.

Professor Oak then led me to a small cabin next to a pond. He explained to me that he had cabins like it all over the property for his research assistants to live in and observe pokémon in their different habitats, even when they weren't doing active research many of the assistants preferred the research cabins to living in the boarding house behind the lab.

The inside of the cabin was not what I expected. Instead of opening to a room the cabin opened to a set of stairs that brought me down into a cozy room with a simple wooden frame bed with a matching dresser and table and another door that led to a bathroom. The strange thing was that the wall next to the bed had dark blue curtains covering it. I pulled back the curtain and was astounded to find out that instead of the normal cabin wall, this wall was made of glass and gave a perfect view of the underwater world of the pond next to the cabin.

Probably realizing that I was tired from the tour and wanting to rest a bit Professor Oak informed me that I could release Poseidon in to the pond, dinner would be at 5:30 in the main house of the facility after which one of the senior assistants would show me how to do my chores. Once my chores were complete I would have free time until after lunch. Once lunch was over I would be helping the Professor or one of the senior assistants by taking notes or fetching object while they worked on their projects.

He left some books he brought from the lab on the dresser and headed back to his research. Figuring that I might as well get started on what I need to learn I grabbed the top book from the pile, a children's guide to pokemon safety and headed outside. I let Poseidon out into the pond, told him that he could explore the pond and settled against a nearby tree to start my month long cram session. I had to learn a life time's worth of knowledge in a month no pressure.


	5. Chapter 4 studying and a New Friend

**Disclaimer I don't own anything about Pokémon**

 **Authors note thanks again for any reviews that are sent in**

 **To Mewsali: I like the name Poseidon a lot as well obviously. Actually for this story I will be following the way I name my pokemon in my games, which means a lot of names of Greek gods and monsters and names in Latin. There will be times where this is not the case but those will be the exceptions. As for poochyena and honedge, I like both pokemon as well both in the games and out of them I actually had an aegislash in my team when I first beat the elite four in Kalos. However, except for the pokemon that my character will get from professor oak and evolved forms of pokemon caught the pokemon on my team for the first part of the story will be native to Kanto. This does not mean that my character will never get these pokemon because I am planning more parts in other regions which will have teams from those regions.**

 **Pokemon speech "Pikachu"**

 **Human speech** "Human"

 **Mind speech "** _telepathy"_

 _ **Pokedex Speak**_ _ **dexter**_

 **What are the Odds**

 **Studying and a New Friend**

 _It should be considered by parents that at ten years old your child is going to travel around a region full of pokemon capable of things such as shooting electricity and breathing fire with only the pokemon they can catch and train. As a parent, you want your child to be as safe and knowledgeable as possible. Because of this it is a good idea for you and your child to study up on a verity of topics to prepare for the day they leave on their journey. Some of those topics include, the geography of the region and the pokemon in it, areas with dangerous pokemon, basic medicines and berries used to heal pokeballs, and the main league rules and gym manners. Recommended books on such topics are_ _ **History of the Pokemon League (Kanto edition)**_ _by Jonathan Goodshow,_ _ **150 Pokemon Often Found in Kanto**_ _by Prof. Samuel Oak,_ _ **Dangerous Areas: How to Keep from Being Maimed (Newest edition)**_ _by LO_ _1_ _Harley Jenny_ _ **, Basic Medicines, and Berries**_ _by PD_ _2_ _Maryann Joy, and_ _ **A Trainer's Guild to Kanto**_ _by Veteran Trainer Rodney Todd_

 _\- Excerpt from_ _ **How to Survive Your Child's Pokemon Journey**_ _by the Association of Prepared Parents (APP)_

Linebreak

The month at Professor Oak's was spent getting to know the new world I was in. After being shown my chores on my first night at the lab I conferred with Professor Oak to set up a schedule to use my time as efficiently as possible. Though as time went on it would change.

 **Study Schedule**

 _ **5:30 am**_ **-Wake up and get ready for the day**

 _ **6:00am-8:00am**_ **–chores by week**

 **1 Feed and take care of the pokemon in the east field and pasture**

 **2 help in the pokemon infirmary**

 **3 help in the herb and berry gardens weeding , fertilizing and picking herb and berries**

 **4 feed and take care of the pokemon in the main barn**

 **5 feed and take care of the young pokemon in the nursery**

 _ **8:30am-9:15am**_ **\- Breakfast**

 _ **9:30am-12:30pm**_ **-Study the important history and laws of the world**

 _ **12:45pm-1:45pm**_ **\- Lunch**

 _ **2:00pm-5:00pm**_ **–Working with Professor Oak.**

 _ **5:15pm-6:15pm**_ **–Dinner**

 _ **6:30pm-9:30pm**_ **–Getting to know and train Poseidon**

 _ **10:00pm**_ **–Bed**

Taking care of the pokemon was just as interesting and informative as I thought it would be when Professor Oak assigned me the chore. The field that I was responsible for was home to mostly rattata who were left at the ranch when their trainers caught more powerful Pokémon. When talking to them, I found that while some were sad that their trainers no longer needed them, most of the rattata were still happy to get to be caught. They told me that they knew that most trainers wouldn't use them much, but life as a caught pokemon was easier than trying to survive in the wild.

The pasture that I was responsible for was filled with ponyta and rapidash. Most of the horse pokemon were focused on racing and competing to be the best. The fire horses' heat period was coming up in a couple of weeks. The fire pokemon didn't know each other as their trainers only sent them Professor Oak for the heat so that they would not have to ride out their mating urges alone. Because of this it was important to set up a herd hierarchy before emotions got out of control. No one wanted violent mating fights, to break out. Professor Oak told me that the one time they did he had to repair half the ranch as the fighting pairs trampled and burned down anything in their path.

Over the weeks I met other pokemon as well. I met hurt, sick and old pokemon in the infirmary. Working in the infirmary was a great way to practice and learn healing skills, but old and sick pokemon were as grouchy and ill tempered as humans in the hospital. I was confused at first why the pokemon were still at the ranch and not at a pokemon center. But the Professor explained that the lab was more equipped as a long term facility while most pokemon centers were for immediate trauma. Most pokemon healed quick enough that they didn't need long term treatment like the ones at the ranch.

Working in the barn was interesting, if demanding as all the pregnant pokemon were very specific in their care. However it was working in the nursery that turned out to be my favorite chore. All the newly hatched pokemon were adorable and they were all so sweet. While I was working there an orphaned vulpix egg hatched. The baby was so tiny and I got to watch as a few days later her tail separated into the six pokemon was known for.

Once the chores were taken care of and I was dragged away from the nursery I went to have breakfast in the lab kitchen with the professor's aids. They had the food set out buffet style from 7:30am to 9:30 am, so that the aids could come in to eat whenever they got up or had a break in the project they were working on. I liked to grab a seat in the corner and listen to everyone talk about the research they were apart of while I eating breakfast. The research ranged from looking at the environments that caused gloom to stink to the best places for slowpoke to fish and evolve into slowbro. It was fascinating listening to the debated that would start between the researchers. And after the first two weeks I joined in as I sat with some of the people I became friendly with.

After breakfast, I would grab the books I was reading that morning and set up under the tree near Poseidon's pond. The first books that I read were the history books, which were all very engaging reads. While I remember some legends from the games like the ones found in the library in Sinnoh, it was different learning the actual history of the pokemon regions. The history books went from covering the wars in regions from two thousand years ago to the war that took place just twelve years ago. One covered the formation of the modern Pokémon League. The Modern league set up was started about fifty years ago, before that it was a smaller branch of the government to deal with pokemon abuse. It was only when pokemon training became a more prominent profession that the league grew to what it was now, which was almost like a government liaison between the regional pokemon and people. Then once the most recent war was over the Leagues separated themselves from the governments and formed an international body. This change was supposed to keep the league personnel and their pokemon from being sucked into politics between regions. To much damage happened when top trainers fought in wars. There was talk about just disbanding the league, but training pokemon was an important part of life in the regions under the league.

Before the growth in the interest in pokemon training children would still go on journeys, but they would leave to find pokemon and a master to help them in the profession they wanted to pursue. Now most of those jobs apprenticeships were with the league or businesses affiliated with the league. This information answer the questions I always had on why it was perfectly okay to send ten year old kids on a journey around a country. From history, I moved on to the laws of the region and the rules of the region's league. Professor Oak quizzed me on these after the first week to make sure I understood what going on my journey ment before submitting my application. Then I went on to read about survival skills and human first aid. Some of the aids were nice enough to show me the more hands on survival skills and first aid techniques they remembered from their journeys.

Once through with the history, law and survival books I read training books that focused on information like pokemon healing and feeding. Some of the books had different recipes for bases of foods for different types of pokemon that a trainer could then customize for their teammates. There were even recipes for incorporating different berries into the pokemon food to help boost healing or strengthen immunity. This led to the healing books both on modern medicine and ones which showed how to make some herbal remedies, which led me to planning to collect as many herbs as I could on my journey, not to mention the money I could make by selling some of the rarer herbs that I found. My chores in the ranch gardens taught me lot about recognizing the herbs and berries mentioned in the books.

Continuing with my schedule I had lunch and then went off to help the Professor. I followed him around a the pasture I took care of as he muttered and made notes about certain different ponyta and rapidash. I asked what he was researching when we first came to the pasture and he told me that he was observing the relationship between herd hierarchy and the pokemon's trainer's accomplishments. he figured the more accomplished trainers would have stronger pokemon, but in other pokemon he had seen that sometimes wasn't the case and instead those trainers decided to catch stronger pokemon instead of taking training the ones they had. He also noted the differences from the pokemon who trained at the ranch to the pokemon who trained with trainers or were newly caught.

Often the Professor would stop taking notes and just sit and watch the pokemon as they went about their contests. While he did this he would talk to me. He told me of how he was once champion of Kanto before he gave it up after just two years to follow his passion of pokemon research. He went on about how he started the ranch and how years after retiring as champion he took up the role as regional professor and he wasn't sure which he was more proud of. He also bragged about his grandson a lot. I learned more than I ever needed to know about Gary Oak's achievements, but there was no stopping a proud grandparent, so I drifted a bit and nodded along when prompted.

And after hearing the Professor talk for so long I finally started talking. I told him about being an only child and how I grew up with my mom being my best friend. I told him about all the trips we went on not just around the country, but around the world to visit museum and historical sites, both for my mom's work and for our own enjoyment. I told him about my own love of history and how I was on my way to getting my degree a year early.

Two weeks into my stay I was with the Professor as he studied a pair of hitmonchan who had trainers that used different boxing styles, and I decided to tell him that I could talk to pokemon. this was a hug step, but I trusted the Professor. He helped me, and taught me, he became to second closest person to me over these last two weeks. Right now he was muttering to himself trying to figure out what the two pokemon in front of him were arguing about. I listened in and felt like laughing apparently guys were the same no matter the species. I would later learn that if any pokemon portrayed the jock, or frat boy stereotype it was young fighting types. They were all hotheaded and arrogant. Luckily this attitude disappears after they grow a bit and get more experience.

"Are they arguing about fighting style or who has more experience with fighting?" Professor Oak asked himself.

"Actually," I butted in "they're arguing about whether a hitmonchan's gloves are more attractive than a hitmonlee's legs. They saw a pair of females a few clearings over and can't decide who is prettier." The professor turned to glare at me. When he was researching he lost his sense of humor and my statement sounded very much like a joke.

"Ha ha very funny, now back to what they're actually arguing about…" he trails off before he asked "How did you know about the female hitmon in the other clearing, you haven't been to that part of the ranch yet, and that clearing is off limits anyway so that the two can get through their mating periods. Can you.. no that's impossible." He said as he looked over me in speculation.

"Go head you can ask." I told him

"Can you understand what their saying. How much can you understand are you just getting a general impression or can you understand things exactly?" he asked though he seemed unsure.

"I understand exactly what their saying. It's as clear as if you were talking to me." I told him and I swear he seemed like he was going to faint. After the Professor got past his surprise he involved me much more in his research. Half the time he had me far off listening to what the pokemon are talking about, though this seemed like an invasion of privacy the Professor assures me that hen ever a pokemon is sent to his ranch he asks them if they are okay with him observing them learning. There are some who don't agree and are housed on other parts of the ranch. He also had me just strait up talking to the pokemon making sure that their happy in at the ranch and asking them some questions that he had.

The problem with this is that while pokemon are incredibly intelligent they, have a very different way of thinking. Pokemon are so much more aware of their instincts than human and will follow them over logic. They also have an no thoughts of the future. Oh they know that there is a future and even know when things are going to happen often better than humans, but most pokemon have no concept of preparing for the long term they fulfil their desires for the moment and don't think much about the future until it's upon them. This trait seems lessened in pokemon who've been with trainers for a while, but even they still have a what will happen, will happen so why try to change things attitude. Because of the different way of thinking many of the professor's questions are answered by just it felt right or why worry about such and such now.

Thankfully the Professor oak took such answers in stride and went back to studying pokemon as he always had. He also made sure that his new enthusiasm for my talent, to cut into my studying and training time.

After dinner it was time to train with Poseidon which was my favorite part of the day. For training I borrowed more books from Professor Oak on training pokemon to use new moves, and other books on battling strategy. According to the books the way a pokemon could learn a move fell into three types. The first type were the instinctive moves these were moves like tackle or moves that were species specific that a pokemon could work out for itself after a little experience. Once picked up the move just had to be practiced to perfect it. He second type of move learned were the moves like quick attack or many type moves, these moves are often harder for a pokemon to figure out on their own, but they can usually pick them up after an explanation and some specialized training, because they already have the correct energies in their bodies. The final type of moves are the moves that do not seem related to the pokemon's natural energy type or body structure like how spearow can learn toxic. These moves take a lot of hard specialized training and experimentation to find the right energy combinations to learn the move. The time needed to learn these moves is also dependent on how familiar the Pokemon is with the foreign energy. If a pokemon already knows a move that uses the same kind of energy, or has somehow absorbed a certain amount of the energy needed it is much easier to learn those moves. There are also moves that no matter the type a pokemon cannot learn, because they do not have the correct parts or internal pathways to perform this move. A steelix could not learn steel wing even though it is a steel pokemon because it does not have wings. And nidoking cannot learn poison gas as it does not have the correct pathways to change to poison energy it has into a gaseous form.

With all the information on different moves, I started Poseidon on learning the move flail, which was the second type of move. I wanted to start out on an easier move and then move on to something more complicated like bounce. I also came up with a few combination moves after reading about the basic principles of the move splash. I always read fanfictions of combined pokemon moves and I want to try making some up for myself. As part of our training I had Poseidon swim around the pond as I jogged around it to increase our speed and physical fitness. I also had him continually tackle rocks to increase the force of his attacks and the toughness of his scales. Finally, I had Poseidon constantly jump out of the water and mixing his internal energies to set the base for his bounce attack, which requires the production flying type energy to get the height that the attack is known for.

By the end of the month I could do ten laps around the pond which I estimated to be about two miles without being out of breath, I could also swim the same amount of lap around the pond. Swimming with Poseidon was always fun and after laps we often ended up having epic slash fights.

Poseidon improved even more than me. All those laps' increases the speed of his tackle to close to maybe half the speed of a quick attack and most of the rocks around the pound had been shattered. On the second to last day Poseidon was able to get is body to produce a small amount of flying energy that allowed him to make it twenty feet out of the pond on one of his jumps. This was ten feet more than his normal jumps, and showed that we were on the right track to learning bounce.

The training sessions that I scheduled were not only for training Poseidon to perfect his moves and learn new moves but to also bond with my teammate. In fact the first week we only did some physical conditioning and then talked the rest of the time. It was even easier to talk to Poseidon than it was Professor Oak. I figured this was because Poseidon wasn't human and though he was brilliant he wouldn't judge me like a human. I could tell him everything I was feeling and not feel embarrassed. With the professor I had to try not to get to emotional or the professor started to get panicked. I also didn't want to show how angry the changes in my life made me. I could vent my anger and throw things and be violent when I was around Poseidon and he wouldn't think less of me for losing control.

Pokemon understood anger and aggression differently than humans. To Poseidon anger and violence were natural. Pokemon had strong instincts and stronger emotions and accepted them as things they couldn't change, so when they were feeling particularly strong they vented that feeling in battles with each other. In the wild pokemon were much more violent than those around humans as most pokemon around humans learned how easily they could hurt their companions and learned to regulate their feelings until they could battle or train. In the wild many pokemon died from territory fights, fights over food, or if they were just in a bad mood. In the wild only the strongest survived, and it was the reason many pokemon challenged pokemon trainers. They wanted to prove their strength against trained pokemon. This made me wonder if pokemon were okay with being captured or if they were just caught as a consequence of trying to better themselves, I promptly asked Poseidon, not wanting to capture an unwilling pokemon on my journey.

" **First** ," Poseidon explained, " **most pokemon that you meet on your journey are either looking to be caught or know that being caught is a consequence of challenging trainer. Most wild pokemon are strong enough to make their preference known and most weaker pokemon prefer being caught, we would not stay captured if we did not want to be. You really think a dragonite would stay with a trainer if it did not want to, the pokeballs hold us; they don't imprison us. If they did we would have made it very clear to humans, why they should not enslave us. Yes, we usually battle trainers before they capture us, but it is mostly to see if a trainer is strong enough to be respected. In the wild the strongest rule, why would a pokemon take battle orders from someone weaker than them. Because of this you generally do not have to worry about catching an unwilling pokemon, unless you battle them using an unfair advantage like poacher traps or other human made devices. The only thing to remember is to not go after pokemon who run away from a battle. As for being in the pokeball; it's not so bad. In the pokeball we are shrunk down to the point where the ball has as much space as the large habitats like the old human has around the ranch. Then we have the option of being aware of what is going on outside or to see an illusion of a place we are comfortable in. For me this is the pond you caught me in. I was originally from the ocean but went looking further inland for a better place to live. I liked the more enclosed and safer life in my pond compared to the openness and excitement of the ocean**."

"But wouldn't your pond be too small to sustain you when you evolved? And how did you even get to the pond from the ocean?" I asked thinking of the small pond where I caught Poseidon in the game.

" **Well most of the ponds and lakes in the regions are connected through underground springs, so it is easy for small fish pokemon to travel between them and the oceans. Evolving on the other hand is a bit of a sensitive topic for magikarp. I learned from listening to humans, that they describe my evolved form as violet and full of rage. This is actually an accurate description for my evolved form because most wild gyarados are a result of a magikarp feeling an extraordinary amount of rage which in turn triggers the evolution. This rage is often from a traumatic experience that causes a need for vengeance that causes a need for vengeance that a magikarp's body is too weak to handle. Though not every magikarp is strong enough to live through the process. Many die unable to complete the evolution. It is only with a trainer that a magikarp get the chance to grow strong enough to evolve naturally. So, you see while most magikarp want to evolve they also are afraid of what would trigger that evolution**. **Not to mention most of us are pretty peaceful pokemon and our evolved forms are known for violence which is really frightening. We don't usually speak to those who evolve so we have no idea what causes this huge personality shift, but it does scare many magikarp. We don't want to lose ourselves when we evolve**."

Like in our first talk between the two of us the rest of my talks led to me learning new information about my pokemon and his species as a whole. One such talk led to him now sporting a blue fin band containing an everstone. During one of our talks Poseidon told me that he didn't want to evolve until he showed that a magikarp could be a useful pokemon on its own merits and not just for its evolved form. He also wanted a way to prove that he was strong enough to survive his own evolution. Poseidon decided that to achieve his goals and calm his feats he needed to win in a gym battle as a magikarp before he allowed himself to evolve. Thankfully after learning about my ability and using it to help his research the Professor gave me a raise, so when I was ordering cloths and training supplies for my journey I splurged and ordered a surprise for Poseidon. Three weeks into training I gave Poseidon the everstone to wear until after he won his first battle with a gym pokemon.

Line break

The day my journey started I would swear that a huge nest of butterflies took up residence in my stomache. I got up early and made sure to double check that I had everything packed and pick my clothes for the day. The salary the professor gave me was enough that I was able to get several sturdy outfits to travel in. For today I chose a tan pair of tan cargo pants, and a blue shirt with a magikarp on it to go with my new hiking shoes which were comfy tan shoes that were a cross between hiking boots and sneakers. They were so comfy I invested in another pair in black.

The rest of my supplies was stored in my new bag which was easily the most expensive part of my gear. It was a black medium sized purse that hung across my chest, but the outside of the purse didn't matter. It was what was inside the purse that was the expensive part. The purse contained the same technology as a pokeball. It was split into different compartments for pokeballs, camping supplies, medical supplies clothes, food, berries, and another pocket for items that a trainer wanted on hand quickly. The purse also came as a deal with a dozen magnetic clips that would hold pokeballs on the purse's strap for easy trainer access.

Right now my purse was pretty empty. I was bale to buy a few some clothes though I didn't have much verity figuring that traveling clothes took priority. The rest of the money I spent was on a set of potions containing five potions, two super potions and a hyper potion for emergencies and another set of healing pastes. They were having a sale so I was able to get the one that contained the supersized tubs. The professor had an old tent and some camping pots he didn't need any more, that he sold to me for nearly nothing. I bought some prepared packets of camping meals and cheap league ration bars, that would keep me until I could find wild plants to supplement my diet. Finally I bought a set of ten pokeballs including using a bit extra to buy three great balls. All the items were sent over by pidgeotto delivery, after I ordered them online using the professor's computer. After all my shopping I had about two thousand dollars left, fund me on my journey.

Finished getting dressed I went outside, returned Poseidon, and headed for the lab. I decided to take the carry limit test, figuring that with all my studying I should give it a try. When the professor heard this, he decided to schedule my test for the morning of my pokemon journey. This way I would have the maximum amount of time to study and I would have something to do while Professor Oak set up all the younger trainers. As the test was taken on the computer I would be able to get my score instantaneously, and then leave on my journey.

After meeting the professor at the testing area he set up, I sat down and allowed him to walk me through the test registration as well as explain to me how the scoring for the test worked. The first passing grade was a seventy percent, and increased the carry limit by two Pokémon. A grade of an eighty or higher gave a trainer the ability to carry ten pokemon. And a ninety or higher brought the carry limit up to the twelve pokemon maximum.

The test itself was not very hard and at least half of the questions seemed to be common sense like knowing to take hurt pokemon to a pokemon center. The other questions ranged in hardness from how to use a potion to what ingredient does fire type food need to contain. To which the answer is charcoal. All information was in the books I read during the month or I learned while working for the professor so I was doing well on the test.

I submitted the test and printed out my result. All my studying had panned out and I got a ninety-five on the test; I headed over to the front of the lab where Professor Oak seemed to be panicking. Going up to tell him I had finished the test I also asked him what was wrong.

The professor started to pace as he explained, "There was a last-minute trainer registration for this month. And by last minute I mean late last night. Some rich little girl decided at the last moment to become a trainer and her father bribed some league official so that she could start today. The problem with this is that there are four trainers and only three pokemon. The only thing that saves me a bit is that Ash is late, so I have a chance to come up with something so he does not have to wait until next month."

"Well do you have any other pokemon that match league regulations?" I asked

"Other than your starter, there is one but it only makes the cut because of a technicality. The pokemon is level five and counts as a league trained pokemon as it has been in my care for over a week. It does not seem to like trainers and I have not had time to earn its trust properly." He said.

"Well the kid needs a pokemon how bad could it be?" I asked

"Remember the Pikachu I caught chewing on the lab power cords last week?" he asked in return and I winced. The pikachu was a menace. When the Professor first caught him he was causing power surges through the lab, and then when ever someone tried to approach him after they were caught he shocked them. I tried to get close once to see if I could talk to him and the rat didn't even let me say anything before he zapped me. I wouldn't wish the pikachu on my worst enemy, but everyone knows that Ash's first pokemon and best friend is the pikachu he got from Professor Oak so things must work out, though it would take

"I would go find it any way, Professor." I say seeing a kid rushing towards the lab through the windows, "because Ash is running up to the lab in his pajamas."

Professor Oak ran off into the side room, and then back out holding a pokeball with a lightning sticker. "Here," he thrust the pokeball at me and headed toward the door. "Put that in the center of the stand over there while I go greet Ash"

I looked at the stand and there were three empty pokeball slots around the edge and a filled one in the middle. I put the pokeball I had in the front slot and turned my attention to the middle pokeball, which I was pretty sure contained my new pokemon. It seemed like an ordinary pokeball but someone had put two stickers on it. One was of an eye and the other was a weird triangle symbol. When studying types I learned that each had their own symbols, and while I couldn't remember what the eye meant; I knew the triangle meant steel type. I was trying to guess what pokemon was in the ball, when I was distracted by Professor Oak leading Ash into the lab. I stepped into the corner to stay out of the way.

"Now Ash we had a last-minute sign up, and because you were late I do not have the traditional starter for you. Because of this you have two options, you can either wait until next month."

"NO, if I wait Gary will be even farther ahead and I won't be able to beat him in becoming a Pokémon Master!" Ash shouted out cutting off the Professor.

"Or," The professor stated loudly giving Ash a stern look. "You can take option two and get a pokemon that is not one of the three starters. However, the only one that is available is not very comfortable around humans yet and might not listen to you."

"Professor Oak I'll take any pokemon I can get. I need to start my journey today, or I'll be farther behind the other trainers then I already am now. But if there is only one available pokemon why are there two pokeballs." He said reaching for the pokeball that I believe contains my new teammate.

"I assume, because that one is mine." I stated, as I stepped out of the corner. Ash jumped and I realized that he didn't notice that I was there. Getting a good look at Ash I am amazed that someone so young looking is leaving to travel by him-self for months at a time.

"Hello. I'm Persephone, but call me Sephie, and I'm also starting my journey today. It's nice to meet you." I greeted the startled youth.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Aren't you a little old to be starting a pokemon journey?" Professor Oak looked ready to admonish Ash for his thoughtless comment, but I just waved a hand and laughed.

"I might seem a little old to a ten year old, but I'm only twenty. Before this I was studying history and was unable to start my journey until now." I told Ash, which was true, I was study Greek and Roman history and have only been able to start my journey since arriving in Kanto. I just left out any dimension hopping that occurred.

"That's cool and all. Can I get my pokemon now, though?" Ash asked impatiently as he reached for the pokeball that I placed on the stand. At the professor's nod, he released the pokemon inside. The red beam shot out and formed the most recognizable figure in the pokemon franchise. Ash reached toward the Pikachu deeming it cute, and I backed up seeing the electric types cheeks spark.

" **STAY AWAY, HUMAN!"** the Pikachu shouted as it shocked its trainer. Of course, I'm sure I was the only one to here this. The others probably just heard the Pikachu shout its name. I found it sad that when the pokemon said human it was pronounced it like a curse word. I wondered just what caused the young pikachu to hate humans so much. I half heard Professor Oak make a bad electric pun, explain to Ash how to use the pokedex and send him on his way with the zap happy pikachu.

"I guess their relationship will develop into something better by the time they meet the younger me." The professor said as he watched Ash and Pikachu hurry out the door. "But, enough about Ash; it's time to get you set to leave. These are your pokeballs, even though you get to keep twelve pokemon I am still only supposed to give you five pokeballs, so that you get use to buying your own. And this is your pokedex, since your starter is not from Kanto your pokedex has both the Kanto pokemon and Hoenn pokemon, which is where your starter's from." Professor Oak handed over my five pokeballs and a deep purple pokedex. The sneaky professor asked what my favorite color was earlier this week, but never explained why he wanted to know.

"Now you pokedex is special. Since you agreed to send me field reports and do some field research for me, it has some added components. I'll let you find out most of them yourself, though I will tell you that you can type up your reports on it. Unfortunately to send in the reports you'll need to be in a spot with wifi. Now I don't want you to be overloaded on the start of the journey, so I don't have any assignments for you yet, but keep your eyes open, you never know what you'll run into in the wild ." He said. The professor had offered me a side job for my journey. I would go on small assignments to study different things in the wild that the professor couldn't get to while working in his lab. Proffesor Oak offered to pay me for each report and cover any travel expenses when the assignments took me off the path of my journey. I reached for the pokeball on the stand once my pokedex was stored in the quick reach pocket of my purse.

" A small explanation about this pokemon before you release it. Like I said I got this pokemon from Hoenn from Professor Birch. They can be somewhat rare in Hoenn, but Professor Birch was studying how a group of them distributed over a habitat and was able to send one over when I asked around for a steel type. These pokemon can sometimes be hard to train as they are usually only moved by logic, but you seem like a smart young lady and I think you can handle it. Now that's done you can go ahead and let your starter out." The professor said.

Excited I pressed the release the button on the ball and watched as my new pokemon was finally reviled. It was strange looking, being a two-foot long floating tube with a round red eye on one side and some odd white hooks on the other. Unable to name the pokemon I took out my new pokedex to look it up.

 _ **Hello I am Dex the personal pokedex of adult trainer Persephone**_ _ **Parpelluccio. As a personal device I cannot be replaced if lost or stolen.**_

After the introduction, I pointed Dex at my new Pokémon.

 _ **Beldum**_

 _ **The Iron Ball Pokémon**_

 _ **Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses throughout beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Beldum is a steel/psychic type pokemon**_

 _ **This beldum is genderless and at level 5**_

 _ **It knows the moves: Take down and Headbutt**_

I recognized the pokemon as soon as Dex said its name. I could not believe my luck this little tube would one day evolve into the powerful steel/psychic type pokemon metagross. I put my hand on Beldum to introduce myself when I felt some like a rubber band snapped in my mind.

" _Greetings mistress. It gladdens me that I have been given to a psychic trainer."_ said a voice in my head. Figuring it was the only psychic pokemon in the room, because if it wasn't I was going crazy, I tried to reply to beldum the same way.

" _Hello beldum. I am actually very new to my psychic powers, so maybe you can help me with them. Also, please call me by my nickname Sephie, I want to be friends and friends do not call each other mistress."_

" _That is a logical reason to not call you mistress, however the calling Sephie does not show respect to you as my trainer."_

" _What about calling me by my full name, Persephone? Talking about names, would you consent to a nickname. We will probably not run into many of your species in Kanto, but it would be nice to have a way to identify you just in case."_

" _Calling you Persephone is acceptable. A different form of verbal identification is acceptable as well. The only stipulation is that the new identification must be agreed upon by both parties."_

" _What about Coeus as a name. Where I am from there were different ancient deities that people worshiped. Coeus was said to be the titan of intelligence and foresight. Also do you want me to use a specific pronoun for you. Dex said that your species is genderless, so I don't want to call you he or she if you don't want me to."_

" _Coeus is an appropriate form of identification, as you have given me a more masculine sounding name you may also use the masculine pronoun. My species has no use for pronouns and we do not interact with other species enough to need one unless we have a trainer or work with humans in another capacity. We leave the idea of pronouns to the humans around us since it is the human way of communicating that requires a specific form of address."_ Coeus then looked behind me. " _Persephone, you may wish to return me to my containment unit as the other human appears to want to converse with you."_ Turning around I saw Professor Oak did look like he really wanted speak with me so I returned Coeus and turned towards him.

"Are you alright? You have been standing in the same spot for the past five minutes and I was starting to worry."

"Its fine Coeus, that's beldum's new nickname, was able to connect to my mind." Seeing the fascinated look on the professor's face and not wanting to spend the rest of the day answering questions, I continued, "But now that I have met him and found that we get along I really should get going if I want to make any progress to Viridian today." I started to leave and though Professor Oak looked disappointed he let me go on my way. Once out of the lab I took my first steps on my pokemon journey.

Linebreak

For this fic LO is the abbreviation for League Official

PD stands for pokemon doctor

 **Pokedex entry from pokemon ruby**


	6. Chapter 5 Birds

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Pokémon.**

 **Authors note: thanks again for any reviews that are sent in. there was a small thing left out from beldum's pokedex beldum's ability is clear body.**

 **To Pir84lyf: I am trying to stick to manly the types that my character mentioned to professor oak. There will be one exception that will actually appear in this chapter. Otherwise my kanto pokemon will all be at least part poison, dark, steel or ghost type or they will evolve into that type. Poseidon is a bit of a special case but mega gyarados is part dark type.**

 **To I'm Not a Hoe: to alleviate some of your fears I will be continuing this story at least through kanto and maybe the orange islands. It may sometimes take a lot of time between latter new pokemon depending on my work schedule. But even if the story goes no farther than Kanto it will have a definite ending. I have started to read stories only to find that they have been abandoned and I really don't want to do that to anyone one, by abandoning this story or any I write in the future.**

 **To purple pallbearer: my character will not be catching any legendaries. If she was in a more game oriented world maybe but, I am uncomfortable catching them in the anime they just seem to close to gods and I will be making them more god like in this story. Because I cannot see any character caching a god there will no one catching legendaries. I know deoxys is not really a legendary and more like an alien but it is close enough.**

 **Pokemon speech "Pikachu"**

 **Human speech** "Human"

 **Mind speech "** _telepathy"_

 _ **Pokedex Speak**_ _ **dexter**_

 **What are the Odds**

 **Birds**

 _There are three basic potions that all Pokemon Trainers should know about and carry if they are going on their journeys. The first and weakest of the three are the regular potions. These are the equivalent of a pokemon band aid, and can be sprayed onto small scrapes and bruises to quickly heal them. You will find that as a pokemon grows in power and experience as a battler, that these potions almost become obsolete. Most stronger pokemon barley feel or make a note of bruises or scrapes and by the time a trainer might realize that they need a potion their bodies energies have already taken care of it._

 _Super Potions are just what the name implies stronger potions. These potions are mostly used in a pokemon has somehow gotten a sprain or bruised a bone or has some sort of deeper cut. This Potion is also sprayed on the affected area and absorbs through the skin to help the injury. If a pokemon has sprained something it is usually better to wrap the area in a cloth that has been soaked in the potion, as the potion will absorb more over time slowly loosening the muscles effected._

 _Hyper potions are the strongest potions sold to trainers. These potions are for emergency situations and it is advised that a trainer carry at least one with them at all times. Theses potions are if a pokemon has gone past the point of just normal unconsciousness and has internal injuries. This potion is administered orally. If this potion is needed get a pokemon to a pokemon center as soon as possible to be checked over._

 _-Excerpts from Chapter 1 Potions in_ _ **Basic Medicines, and Berries**_ _by PD Maryann Joy_

Linebreak

I ended up leaving Professor Oak's around 11:00 in the morning. With such a late start, I decided that it would be a good idea to walk for a few hours before stopping for lunch. I would be able to make some head way to Viridian City, though it was unlikely I would make it all the way there by tonight.

With nothing else to do while walking, since I wasn't looking to catch any of the normal type pokemon on the route, I played around with Dex. I looked through the device, and couldn't believe the features and information that it contained. The first things I found were the stuff that was part of every pokedax. Dex could not only scan a pokemon, but it also contained an encyclopedia of information on all the species in Kanto and Hoenn, from feeding habits to all possible moves that they could learn. There was a move dictionary as well going into what all the moves did and the best ways for pokemon to learn the moves. When I pressed the bottom a small scanner popped out able to identify herb samples, check water for toxins and evaluate the potency of herbal remedies. I would make great use of this scanner using it to make sure I picked the correct herbs to make the remedies I read about. Professor Oak was nice enough to lend me a copy of the book so that I would have the recipes on hand. And by making medicines myself, I kept my need to spend money on potions to a minimum. The last normal feature was a Kanto guild book. The guild book contained information on each city and town in the region. This included the gyms, pokemon centers, restaurants, and special events in the area. My guild book was the adult version so it also contained information on the bars in the area.

Curious about Coeus I looked up the beldum species in Dex. Knowing that Coeus had no mouth the first thing I looked up was how it was going to eat. It seemed that this was a frequently asked question of new beldum trainers as Dex answered the question quickly without much searching.

 _ **In the wild beldum attaches to rocks and mountains that it knows contain metal ores. While attached, it drains the rock of the ores. Trainers are able to purchase raw forms of different ores to feed their beldum and other steel types. It is recommended that a trainer buy a large piece of ore and allow their pokemon to absorb it over the course of a few days. Fourteen ounces of ore will feed a beldum for approximately two weeks. It should be noted that when close to evolving a beldum will increase its intake of metal. Other examples of pokemon who need to consume metal ores are onix who evolve into steel types and absorb metals from their environments to naturally evolve in the wild without a metal coat.**_

The next information on beldum took me by surprise. Apparently my new pokemon was rather unique in knowing a move other than take down. According to Dex beldum were able to learn headbutt if in an area with many other pokemon that knew the move. It could learn the concept of the move, but it was only by being around others that knew the move that its magnetic waves could subconsciously pick up how to shift its energies to perform it. This is because before evolution beldum does not have conscious control over its body's energies until it evolves. The limitation is to help a beldum's mind develop its self to handle to drastic increase psychic abilities a beldum will have as a metang and metagross.

About to look up more information I saw that the time was around 1:30 and decided to find a place to stop for lunch. A couple of yards up I saw a small clearing next to a pool of water that would be perfect. Rooting through my meager camping supplies, I pulled out a blanket, spread it out next to the pool and set out the lunch I had packed for myself and my pokemon. Then I released Poseidon and Coeus.

"All right guys it is time for lunch and for you to meet each other. Poseidon this is the pokemon I got from Professor Oak, Coeus. Coeus this is my first pokemon and friend here in Kanto Poseidon. "I said as they got their bearings. I put a blue dish in front of Poseidon, and grabbed my own roast beef sandwich. "Here, I made sure to pack your favorite lunch as it is a special day. Coeus I was not sure what kind of pokemon I was getting from the professor, so I don't have any ore for you. Though I am sure I can find some sort of metal for you to eat if you are hungry."

" _I do not_ _require sustenance at this time Persephone_. _The elder human made sure my needs were met this morning before meeting with you. I will not need to consume anything until tomorrow."_

"That won't be a problem; we should reach Viridian City by tonight or tomorrow. There will be stores there where I will be able to find ores for you. Do you have any preference on what kind? Also, is Poseidon able to understand you when you talk to my mind?" I asked confused that the fish pokemon seemed to follow our conversation.

" **I can hear Coeus in my head like you do Sephie, but I don't know how."** Poseidon explained in between bites looking confused.

" _There is a link between trainers and pokemon. I can use this link to be heard by any pokemon that are caught by Persephone. On the subject of different ores, I have a preference for more dense metals, but all ores have nutritional value."_ That was a relief some of the densest metals are lead which can be toxic and silver which is very expensive. Not that I knew how expressive other metals were in this world. I'd hoped it wasn't too much or I would have been bankrupt just trying to feed my team. I chose to not worry too much about the problem since there was no way to solve it at the time. Anyway the Professor knew my financial situation and he wouldn't give me a pokemon I couldn't support.

Taking the final bite of my sandwich I asked Poseidon if I could scan him with my Dex to get better read on where he was skill wise. Getting his nod, I pulled out Dex and pointed him (and I know it is not really male but it does have a guy's voice so I will call Dex a him) at my magikarp.

 _ **Magikarp**_

 _ **The Fish Pokemon**_

 _ **In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today.**_

 _ **Magikarp is a water type pokemon**_

 _ **This Magikarp is male and at level 19**_

 _ **Its ability is swift swim**_

 _ **Magikarp knows the moves: Tackle, Flail and Splash.**_

 _ **It should be noted that the move bounce is partially learned.**_

"Well it's a good thing I got you that everstone, if dex's level estimation is accurate you're close to evolving" I stated, then I clapped my hands to make sure I have both pokemon attention. "Now, I want to go over my plans for this journey. I told already told Poseidon, but I am not from this world. I was struck by lightning and woke up in Viridian City. As the only things that might send me home are years from happening I needed a way to make a living. Professor Oak helped me by sending me on a pokemon journey so I could make money as a trainer. He is also paying me to send him reports on interesting pokemon phenomenon that I encounter on my journey. The question is whether to take part in regular battles only or challenge the gyms and indigo league as well. We will participate in one gym match for sure because Poseidon's goal is to win in a gym match before evolving. Just traveling and battling will allow us some more leeway and less pressure, but if we do not keep up consistent wins, money could get tight. Also, usually in Kanto the main reason to go on a journey is to catch the eye of the league and open job possibilities, of course the kids who go on their journeys give up or take years to accept a position. I'm working for Professor Oak and he said he'd give me a recommendation once I'm done with my journey so I don't technically need to be in the tournament to get a job. The gym battles and league tournament will be tough and we will have to work on a time limit with the tournament being in only a year, but they give bigger pay offs. This will help keep us better supported and might help us make some helpful connections, plus I'm not sure how much it will take to feed everyone on this journey so we might be entering anyway."

" **We should do more than one gym battle, they will help us grow stronger, and if you're traveling for the professor you might need to go into dangerous areas and we need to be strong enough to protect you."** Advised Poseidon once I was finished.

" _It would be advantageous to have a goal to motivate the team. What gym would be the first challenged?"_ That got me thinking, if I the movies have any bearing in this world than I want to avoid the Viridian City Gym completely. If what I remembered from the games and movies are true than the leader of the gym, Giovanni would be the head of Team Rocket. I didn't want to risk my pokemon in a gym owned by a criminal, not that it matters at this time as the guild book pointed out that seven badges are needed to challenge the Viridian Gym. Luckily, unlike in the games there are more than eight gyms, so I wouldn't need to get the earth badge. I did still want to go to the other gyms from the games, as the guild book says that badges form those gyms carry more importance. By cutting out Giovanni's gym I would need one of the less reputable gyms, the best of which seems to be the fighting type gym in the town over from breeder's row.

I told my teammates my plans for challenging the gyms staring with the Pewter City Gym, which was nearest to us and ending with the Cinnabar Island Gym, so that we can take a ferry back to Pallet Town after beating it. Then wanting to get closer to Viridian I packed up the now empty plates and blanket, so I could continue my way. I returned Poseidon; unfortunately, while there is a river near the path it does not follow it exactly, so Poseidon couldn't stay out and travel with us. I asked Coeus if he wanted to travel with me though and while floating to much will tire him out he decided to keep me company for a little while.

I left the clearing and settled back on to route. 1 walking a bit slower so Coeus could keep up. It was nice traveling with a companion and while Coeus never talks more than necessary, he is comfortable company. Looking at the sky half an hour later I started to get a bit worried as clouds were rolling in from the north. I could even see the rain that was falling a few miles ahead. Figuring I still had an hour before I needed to look for shelter I continued on my way keeping my eye out for a place to camp; the storm would keep me from reaching Viridian that night

Just as the storm clouds reached me, I found another clearing to set up my tent and camp in. This one did not have a pond near it so Poseidon would be spending the night in his pokeball. I wouldn't want him outside in this whether anyway. I finished getting camp in order when a huge bolt of lightning struck no more than a quarter mile away. I turned to head into my tent to wait out the storm when Coeus turned to me worried.

" _After the lightning strike a pokemon started to send out very strong distress and pain signals. There have been no changes in that pokemon's condition since that time. I would request going to offer aid to the injured."_ The blue pokemon said _._

I was a bit surprised he said anything. From what Poseidon and the other pokemon at the ranch, if the pokemon wasn't strong enough to help themselves after getting hurt than the others wouldn't help them. Even for pokemon who lived in groups, it was survival of the fittest and if one was too hurt than they could no longer contribute and were to be left behind. Except for hatchlings of course. Hatchlings were universally cared for. Life in the wild was hard enough, so pokemon fought to the death to protect the next generation. It was one of their biggest instincts. Coeus was born in captivity though so he probably picked up his morals from humans more than pokemon. Something I was thankful for because I didn't want leave a pokemon in trouble either. I rushed down the path, in the pouring rain, toward where the lightning hit.

All my running, in the previous month paid off and I made it to the site in a few minutes. There I saw a small bird pokemon that seemed to have been hit by the lightning bolt. The poor thing was laying on the ground covered in burn marks and was twitching ever few seconds. Gathering up the pokemon quickly to take it back to camp, I briefly noticed that there was a charred bike that was near in the area as well.

I ran back to camp and was worried that the bird had not woken by the rough journey to it. I brought the bird into my tent where Coeus was waiting and dug round in my bag for a hyper potion, paralyze heal and burn heal. This was another reason that injured pokemon were left behind. Pokemon do not stay unconscious for long if one doesn't wake up a few minutes than they are so hurt that the other pokemon are unlikely to be able to help them and to try is a waste of resources. The fact that this one had not woken yet meant that it was in serious trouble and it needed emergency help. Unfortunately, the pokemon center in Viridian was too far away to reach in the dark with the injured pokemon. The hyper potion and my meager medical training were all we had.

I figured the hyper potion should be the first thing to be used on the bird, and drew out the required dose into the medicine's eye dropper. Unlike potions and super potions that are applied topically, hyper potions are for more serious internal injuries, and were administered orally. Then I opened my paralyze and burn heals and messaged the pastes into the birds feathers, trying to get as much on the skin underneath as possible. It was hard, but thankfully bird pokemon were hardier than birds back home, so unless I used a huge amount of force I didn't have to worry about hurting his wings more as I messaged the medicine in.

" _The pain signals are losing their intensity"_ Coeus stated once I was done. I took that as a sign I did something right. The good thing about pokemon is that they recover very quickly once they have been given medicine or other remedies, though I didn't realize it would be this fast. Either the pokemon was stronger than I thought or the medicines were better quality than I realized. later I would learn that it was a bit of both, coupled with how quickly I was able to treat him.

" _You seem to be proficient in healing, the burns are reducing and the twitching has subsided. Healing skills will be helpful while on our journey. It is commendable that you are so prepared after such a short time in this world."_ Happy that Coeus seemed to believe that I will be a good trainer I looked back at my patient. While focused on healing the pokemon I didn't have time to try to recognize it. Now looking it over I saw that the bird was a spearow. It was also starting to look better though most of it's feathers were weighed down by the goopy pasted I applied.

Figuring that the immediate danger was over ad that all spearow needed was some rest at the moment I made a small nest for it in with my sleeping bag, placed dome water next to it and left Coeus to watch over the bird. Then I made dinner for myself and Poseidon. I let out Poseidon to eat, even though he was a fish Poseidon was able to stay out of the water, however it was uncomfortable to be left out too long. While he ate dinner I informed him of our guest.

" **Do you need me to stay out on my ball, I'm better at using my tackle attack on land. Spearow are usually quick to attack, especially when they find themselves around strangers."** The magikarp asked worried about me.

"It's fine Coeus is with me and the Spearow is unlikely to have any attacks that can hurt him much. I know how annoying it is for you to be on land for too long. If I need your help I can let you out, but for now we're just waiting for it to wake up." I told him before recalling him

About an hour later spearow started to stir and finally woke up. It moved its wings and seemed to shift a bit to check if it would be in pain if it moved. The spearow seem surprised that it was not in more pain. Opening its eyes spearow looked around at the tent catching site of Coeus and my other supplies. I could tell the moment it spotted me as its eyes widened and it tried to fluff its feathers to look bigger.

Not wanting to scare the spearow I backed up to the other side of the tent.

" **Human! Where am I? Where's my flock? What have you done to them?"** The spearow screeched at me. Coeus, the adorable blue tube, drifted in front of me to defend me in case the spearow attacked. I put a hand on the beldum to keep it calm answered the spearow in a clear and patient voice.

"You are in my camp. I found you alone in the middle of the path badly injured. I rushed you back to here to treat you, but I do not know where you flock is. If you tell me what happened I could help you find them, but you still need to recover some more. In fact, I would like to bring you to the pokemon center in the city to make sure that you are okay."

" **You healed me?"** The bird pokemon asked. When Coeus and I nodded, it thought for a second then continued **. "Since you helped me, you do deserve to know what happened. Listen closely human, I don't like to repeat myself. I was minding my own business when some idiot human hit me with a rock. He was young so I only dive bombed him and his Pikachu without actually hurting him. I just wanted to scare him off and teach the idiot a lesson about throwing rocks at innocent pokemon. The moron's Pikachu then decided to shock me. That attack was the last straw, not only was I hit by a rock but I was also shocked. I called my flock to help me run the two off. Things went a little too far when the younger members of the flock started to peck at the two. I rushed in front of them to stop their final attack on the human, because even if he was in the wrong I didn't want to permanently hurt a young human who seemed barely old enough to not be a hatchling. The Pikachu decided that it had enough energy for one last attack, and jumped in front of the human. Unfortunately, the storm helped the Pikachu and sent a lightning bolt which supercharged its thundershock. Do I really have to go to the human pokemon healing center?"** Well Spearow is right about the idiot part of his story. What kind of person throws a rock at a pokemon and hits a pokemon with lightning only to leave it injured on the road?Unfortunately I knew the idiot who did it. Who else would have been traveling this way with a pikachu after all.

"It would be a good idea." I answered its last question "You were unconscious for a long time even after I gave you the strongest medicine I had. Also, I know the boy who left you injured on the road and I want to have some words with him about what he did to you. He should be at that pokemon center and you can confront him with me if you want."

" **I will be coming with you anyway, but if you think it would be a good idea to be checked again I will"** Spearow stated easily. My mind took a minute to go over that statement, as it surprised me so much. The spearow seemed to dislike humans or at least be annoyed by them, so yet he wanted to go with me. I shook off my shock and asked why spearow was going with me. Instead of spearow it was Coeus that answered.

" _It is because you healed Spearow when he was so injured. When you did this Spearow became indebted to you. Spearow needs to settle this debt, before he can return to his flock. It is a matter of pokemon honor that Spearow can only change by himself. If he returns to his flock now it would say that he is not strong enough to fulfill the debt. He would be exiled for such weakness."_ Coeus projected.

" **It is the same for all pokemon, you helped me for no other reason than to help me, and did not even use my injured state to catch me. I must pay off my debt to you or be shunned for being dishonorable. The easiest way to pay you back is to be your pokemon and help you with your goals."** Spearow added

This surprised me. I didn't realize how much a pokemon's honor ment to their strength or that they would take a debt seriously. I honestly didn't think that spearow owed me anything, but I wouldn't cause him to be exiled from his flock. Once he repaid whatever debt he felt he owed me he could go home. Besides having a flying type on the team could be a good thing. There weren't many flying types in Kanto and only one that I would think of adding to my team. It took a lot longer to evolve a zubat to a crobat than it did for a spearow to evolve into fearow. When spearow evolved my journey would become much easier.

As this thought made itself known, I looked over at Coeus. I had thought it was strange that the pokemon would want to help another that was so injured. But if he knew that the pokemon was a flying type, than he would be able to get the flying type on my team. While I wasn't against catching pokemon that weren't steel, dark ghost or poison or pokemon that would evolve into that type, I hadn't planned on catching them either. My gaze on the blue pokemon turned contemplative. Just how much psychic power and logical thinking did the beldum possess. Coeus stared back at me innocently. I concentrated on initiating a mind conversation for the first time on this journey.

" _This might have worked out, but don't try to manipulate other situations with out telling me. you might be a super computer but even you can make mistakes. I don't mind having spearow o the team, but I am still unsure of ow much it will cost to feed the three of us and you just added another mouth to our party."_ I scolded the steel type, and he looked contrite as he sent me back an affirmative.

"If you are going to be my pokemon there are a few things I have to ask. The first is if you would battle for me in regular battles and in gym battles? Also, would you consent to a nickname to help identify you?" Spearow seemed to think a bit before for telling me that he figured he would battle once he was caught so I did not need to ask. It was the nickname that made him think and after a while he told me that as he was a common pokemon a nickname would be a good idea.

"How about Stridor? It means screech in Latin." I said thinking back to my Latin classes in school. After a moment of thought, Stridor nodded his head in agreement. "Good, I will catch you in a pokeball and scan you in the morning. For now, I think it would be a good idea to get some sleep." saying this I crawled into my sleeping bag and let Stridor and Coeus settle around me. It was not to long until all three of us were fast asleep.

Linebreak

The next morning I woke up feeling a warm weight settled on my stomach and a cold feeling under my hand. Opening my eyes, I saw that my hand had settled on top of Coeus during the night and somehow Stridor found his way to my stomach. I lifted the spearow off my stomach and put him back on to my sleeping bag so that I could get started on breakfast outside.

I had just finished and was releasing Poseidon when Stridor and Coeus flew out of the tent. I set some food with some strengthening herbs, that I found at he edge of the clearing, in it out for Stridor and set Poseidon's food in front of him.

"Poseidon this is Stridor the pokemon I was telling you about last night. He has decided that he will be coming with us. Stridor this is my first pokemon Poseidon." I was about to tell him my story like I did to my other pokemon when Coeus told me he already did. Instead I laid out my plan for the day. "I will catch Stridor and check him with Dex. Once that is done and we break down and pack up camp, we will head to viridian city. It should not take more than two hours to get there. We will find the pokemon center before anything else, and while Stridor is being checked out, I will shop for supplies including ore for Coeus. Anyone have problems with any part of the plan?"

" **I don't have a problem if I can stay out of my Pokeball once you catch me,"** said Stridor. Coeus on the other hand wanted to stay in its pokeball today as it wanted to conserve its energy until he can get more ore to absorb.

We all finished eating and packed up camp. Then I returned Coeus and Poseidon and continued on my way down route. 1. I had taken two steps when I remembered that I had not caught or scanned Stridor. I asked him to land in front of me, then I knelt down and tapped him with the pokeball. The ball did not even shake when the spearow was caught. I let the pokemon out and scanned him with Dex.

 _ **Spearow**_

 _ **The tiny bird pokemon**_

 _ **Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed.**_

 _ **Spearow is a normal/flying type pokemon**_

 _ **This spearow is male and at level 8**_

 _ **Its ability is Keen eye**_

 _ **It knows the moves: Peck, Growl, Leer, and Quick attack**_

Happy with the levels and moves of my newly caught spearow, I waited for Stridor to settle on my shoulder and restarted my trip.

Two hours later I was staring at the Viridian City pokemon center, which looked like a bomb had hit it. However, there was no closed sign on the door so I headed in. Stridor looked around the center in interest, he had been quiet on the journey to the city, but I figured it was because he was still tired. While he had healed from his more serious injuries, healing still took a lot of energy.

"Hello anyone there." I called and Nurse Joy walked out of the door to the back room accompanied by Officer Jenny.

"OH! Persephone I did not know you were coming and you have another pokemon. I suppose Professor Oak helped you get a pokemon license." Nurse Joy said as she walked behind the counter.

"Unless she is now aligned with the Pokemon thieves that struck here last night." Accused Jenny. Knowing I had to nip Jenny's crazy suspicions in the bud, I quickly got Dex out of my pocket to prove I was a full licenses trainer. While Officer Jenny checked my id, not there was much for her to check since she was the one who got me my id, I asked Nurse Joy what happened.

"It was awful these team Rocket thieves attacked the center and would have made off with the pokemon, but this nice boy named Ash and his Pikachu stopped them." She must have read my expression as I looked around for the boy because she continued. "Oh, Ash is no, longer here he left for Viridian Forest about an hour ago," Hearing this Stridor let out a wordless screech of annoyance, that we missed the kid who left him injured.

"Thanks for the info Nurse Joy. I was wondering if you could check out Stridor for me he was hurt by a lightning attack last night and while I patched him up some, I want a professional opinion. Also, do you have a phone I could use I want to contact Professor Oak." Nurse Joy gently took Stridor and pointed me to one of the two undamaged video phones along the wall. I found the professor's number from where it was saved in Dex.

"Persephone, where are calling from? Did you make it to Viridian alright?" the Professor asked after he picked up the call.

"Hey Professor, I made it to Viridian City this morning and am calling from the pokemon center. I am fine, but something happened on the way here which is why I am calling you. Now just to start this I am not saying that this trainer was trying to cause deliberate harm to a pokemon. On the other hand, they did make a very carless mistake."

"Just say what you need to Persephone." Professor Oak interrupted.

"Okay I found an injured pokemon left in the middle of the road last night. I later found out that he was left by Ash and his Pikachu. Apparently, they were attacked by the spearow flock, but Pikachu beat them with a super powered electric attack that left one very injured. Unfortunately, while worried about getting Pikachu to the pokemon center Ash forgot about the spearow. Do you have any idea where Ash was going after Viridian Forest I want to have a talk with him?"

"Maybe I should have waited to give Ash a pokemon. From what he said to me he was headed to challenge the gym in Pewter City." The professor told me. "Also what happened to the pokemon, most of the time they wake up and fly away, but if you found it than the spearow must have been hurt pretty bad."

"You don't have to worry about spearow Professor, I fixed him up and brought him to Nurse Joy this morning so she could check him over as well. He decided that he would travel with me for a bit as thanks. I caught him this morning so his info should be added to my file." I said.

"I haven't checked over the trainer files yet for updates, but I'm sure it's there. Congrats on catching a spearow, their not seen often as trained pokemon because most flocks protect their members from trainers and those who do get caught are often hostile to the trainers who pulled took them from their group. I'll have to keep an eye on your progress as a trainer and not just as a field researcher, if this is the first pokemon you caught. Contact me as soon as you find Ash. I want some words with him, but for now I'll let you go. I'm sure you have errands to run before heading through Viridian Forest.

Getting the information, I needed I said my farewells and headed to the pokemart to get more supplies to go through the forest. I was planning to stay for a while to train, so we needed food for all of us and it did not hurt to buy extra antidotes.

I went back to the pokemon center lobby and settled down for a wait, once I finished shopping. Luckily most pokemarts had discounts for active pokemon trainers and the food was less expensive than I thought it would be now. The world I found myself in was big on recycling anything they could get their hands on which ment that metal for Coeus to eat wasn't as expensive as I thought it would be. I also learned that he could eat the processed form not just the ore. I also learned that if I taught Coeus any steel attacks that left behind material that I could sell it at certain shops. While a pokemon couldn't consume the product of it's attack there were special machines that melted down the materials and separated the in edible energies from the metal. These made the material edible again, and ment that I could earn some money back if I taught Coeus spikes or other such attacks.

I got enough food to last everyone a month, more if we all foraged in the woods to augment the supplies I bought. Not that I planted to be in the forest more than two weeks, but it was bettered to be prepared. If I caught another pokemon, or got lost it would be a good idea to have the extra supplies. Thankfully preservation was great in this world and none of the food would go bad for at least six months.

I released Poseidon into a slightly danaged fountain and fed him, before I also released Coeus and gave him his meal. It was fascinating to watch the piece of metal grow smaller in the beldum's claw. With Coeus fed I all that there was left to do was to wait for Stridor to finish healing before setting off to the forest.

 **Magikarp Pokedex entry from pokemon red and blue**

 **Spearow entry from pokemon silver**


	7. Chapter 6 Forest Training

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Pokémon**

 **Pokemon speech "Pikachu"**

 **Human speech** "Human"

 **Mind speech "** _telepathy"_

 _ **Pokedex Speak**_ _ **dexter**_

 **What are the Odds**

 **Forest Training**

 _Training pokemon is not just about battling but in helping your pokemon to control their inner energies more efficiently and with better skill. The special trait of all pokemon is the ability to control their own inner energies and sometimes absorb energies from around them. As a pokemon trains through training battles and repletion to master their moves and increase their energy stores and energy they are said to gain experience. And the more control they have the more moves a pokemon is able to learn. Take the light moves thundershock, thunderbolt and thunder as an example. Most unexperienced electric types can learn thundershock, but it practices and experience to have enough power and control to use thunderbolt and then more work to use Thunder._

 _To try to quantify the control and energy a pokemon has scientists came up with the idea of levels. Unfortunately, the more powerful a pokemon is the less arcuate their level, as their power is often compartmentalized and much of it is being used in strengthening a pokemon's body which is not picked up by the scanner. By level 60 the information on a pokemon's level is no longer accurate, and should not be thought of. It is instead easier for a trainer to tell by the looks of the pokemon. The one things levels are good for is giving an estimate on when a pokemon will evolve naturally as they show when a pokemon is ready to take I the extra energy that comes with evolution._

 _-From "How Pokemon Grow into Their Power" a thesis by Professor Toyon assistant to Professor Rowan_

Linebreak

When I first saw Viridian Forest I was a bit intimidated. From a distance it looked like a giant wall of green that made up the entire northern border of the city. As I got closer I made out the district shapes of trees, but they were all huge and looked like they had been standing between the city and the forest for centuries, keeping one from encroaching on the other. They definitely made me glad that one of my team didn't want to stay in his pokeball, so I wasn't walking through the forest alone. Stridor didn't like the shrinking sensation and confined feeling of being in his pokeball. He said that while the pokeball made a nice looking forest it was to quiet and nothing like being in a real forest. He got to see the real thing and I got someone to make the journey less daughting.

As I strolled along the main path of the forest I told the bird on my shoulder about my plans for training. According to the map in the guide there were many paths through the forest. The one I took would lead me to Pewter City, but there were paths that lead to Cerulean city or deeper into the forest to the west. This path would bring me to Pewter City after about two days of walking, however I wanted to get about half way to the city before I stopped to train for a week or two. This way I could be sure that everyone would be ready to face Brock's gym.

The league manual had all the gyms leaders and the teams that they used against trainers. Brock's team consisted of a geodude and an onix, just like in the games. I planned for Poseidon to master his bounce attack and his splash combination so that he could face the geodude. I explained to Stridor that I wanted to teach him steelwing and double team, so that he could take on the onix. Stridor looked at me like I was crazy for suggesting that he could beat an onix. However, from what I had read about them, they were really slow, so by teaching the spearow evasive moves to complement his already swift flying, he could use hit and run tactics with quick attack to repeatedly hit the onix with steel wing attacks. He also knew leer which will hopefully help with Onix's defense. A well-preformed leer causes a shiver to go through a pokemon's own energy causing it to slightly loosen its defenses for a short time.

The bird pokemon fell silent to as he thought about my plan. We walked together in quietly for another couple of hours watching small bug pokemon wiggle around of different branches. After seeing what was probably the thirtieth caterpie, Stridor asked me if I was going to try to catch any of the pokemon in the forest.

"Well I do like poison pokemon so I would not mind catching something from the weedle line, but they don't usually like to leave their territory. I would have to see if one actually wanted to leave the forest and come with us before I caught one." I explained.

" **You wouldn't catch a weedle because it might not want to leave its home**?" the spearow asked. " **One of the reasons many of my flock do not like trainers is because they try to catch us and take us from our flock and territory. We are kind of like the beedrill here for that reason. It also does not help that most spearow prefer to be in open air and most trainers just keep their pokemon in the balls without thoughts to their feelings."**

"It would be hard for me to do that as I can understand what you're saying, and I would feel bad if I kept a sentient creature in a ball against its will. I will try to keep you out of your pokeball most of the time though there will be some exceptions like if you are injured and I need to get you to the pokemon center. Also if you evolve there might be times where we are in a city setting and you would be too big to be out of your pokeball." I told him

" **If I had to go with a trainer, at least it was smart enough to be able to know how to train pokemon, and not an idiot like that kid with the Pikachu. Make sure to keep this up and our time together might be bearable human. I might even miss you once I go back to my flock. That's a strong might though human I might listen to you to repay my debt but that's the only reason I will get along with you. I don't usually like humans."** _Go back to my flock._ His word brought up all the thoughts and feelings that I was trying to suppress. I did not want to think that I would not see my family again for years; if I was even able to get back home in the first place. I mean I doubt it would be easy to convince a powerful legendary pokemon to send me to a different dimension. I wondered if my family even knew if I was alive. I was hit by lightning so they could think that I was vaporized and were morning me right now.

Stridor left me to my thoughts for while, but then pecked me when I almost walked over the edge of a huge crack that went through the path as well seemed to go off on either side for at least a quarter of a mile. I wondered if some person had a pokemon use earthquake or fissure here to cause the split and then never cleaned up their mess. I picked my way through the forest to go around the crack and wondered how many trainers were going to get lost because of it.

I had finally made it to the top of the crack as the forest started to get dark, luckily there was a medium sized clearing next to a small pond where I could make camp for my training week. Stridor flew off my shoulder and on to a branch while I released Poseidon and Coeus and set up camp. I set out my sleeping bag as it was too nice a night to spend in my tent, then I started a fire and began cooking dinner. As the food was cooking I explained to me other pokemon what I told Stridor earlier. I told them that we would start training in the morning, and would give them their training schedule then. Once dinner was cleaned up I went to bed as I had been walking most of the day and was tired. I heard Poseidon settle into the pond and felt Stridor and Coeus settle around me.

The next morning I talked to each pokemon separately going over how they would be training. Poseidon was going to work on his bounce attack in the mornings and then his combination attack after lunch. The attack was supposed to be a tackle while Poseidon was covered in water. By coving himself in water his tackle attack would gain more power as well as be more effective against rock pokemon. Poseidon would be doing this by performing a variation of his splash attack as he tackled. Instead secreting water just to create a puddle on the ground to splash in, he would hold the water around his body. This would give him a water shell to enhance his tackle.

At the moment Poseidon had partially completed his bounce attack as he was able to convert some of his energy into flying energy but was unable to harness it into the complete attack. His splash tackle as I had taken to calling it still needed work as well. While it was not hard to use the water energy that he had to hold the water to him, Poseidon couldn't keep his focus to use both the normal type energy of the tackle and the water energy for the splash at the same time. This was a problem because once he learned bounce I planned on having him use the attack to move out of after and to transition into his splash tackle. He would need to work hard to have his moves mastered for the Pewter gym.

Stridor already knew quick attack and leer, which would be great help in my strategy, but he would need to learn double team, wing attack, and steelwing to have a chance against Brock's onix. To learn double team, Stridor needs to surround his body in normal energy then push the shell away forming an illusionary image of him-self. When the skill is mastered a pokemon can create dozens of clones. Learning wing attack should not be too hard as all it takes is channeling flying energy through and around a bird's wings to toughen them and then use them to strike an opponent. By learning wing attack first Stridor strengthened his wings and learned the general form for steelwing. Steelwing was harder to learn as the normal energy needed to be converted to steel energy. This energy would then be channeled through the wings to strengthen them and over the feathers to harden them to steel like quality. Stridor would work on the double team attack in the mornings and wing attack then steelwing after lunch.

Coeus would not be battling in the upcoming gym battle as he only had his two normal type moves till he evolved, and normal attacks would not have much effect on the rock pokemon. This did not mean that he would not be training though, as Coeus still needed to master his moves for facing other trainers. Because of this he practiced his headbutt and take down attacks in the afternoon. This was extremely important for the take down attack as the more the attack was mastered the less recoil damage Coeus would take. In the morning Coeus and I meditated to get a handle on my new psychic powers and to see if I could do more than talk to pokemon. The meditation also helped Coeus calm his mind and build up psychic energy for when he evolved.

Linebreak

By the end of our second day we were pretty in to our routine which ended with me polishing Poseidon's scales. When Nurse Joy gave me back Stridor in Viridian city, she also gave me a basic pokemon grooming kit. Apparently the kit was given to all new trainers by the first Joy they encountered as a way to get them interested in grooming their pokemon. Grooming was a good way for trainers to bond with their pokemon, and helped keep their pokemon healthy. The basic kit came with a smooth cloth for fish scales and metal, a rough almost sand paper like cloth for rock and tough hided ground pokemon, a soft fur brush, a wire fur brush, and an odd grooved brush that was meant to straighten bird feathers. While the basic kit was alright for a new trainer's need most trainers were recommended to get more substantial kits to cater to specific pokemon that they catch.

To help my team relax after training I spent time after dinner, grooming them all. This also gave me a good time to talk to my pokemon about the progress they had made that day. Now on the second night of training I was amazed with how well they were all doing. Poseidon had finally gotten bounce down and could hold his water shell as he tackled. He would now have to work on controlling bounce to use it to travel out of the water and combine it with his splash tackle. Stridor was able to make a clone with double team and had picked up wing attack very quickly. He started working on expanding the amount of clones he could make and started working on steelwing. Coeus received less and less recoil as he preformed take down and his headbutt had gotten stronger. Tomorrow I would have them battle each other in the afternoons, while working on their moves in the morning. This is so that they could get a hang on using their moves in battle. The mock battles would give them experience so that they could use their moves more efficiently. It would also help Coeus work on timing the flinch aspect of his headbutt attack. As the battles could lead to small injuries I planned to spend the morning looking for herbs and berries to make healing pastes and tonics.

Linebreak

I was amazed with the amount of herbs that I was able to find in the forest. Most of the herbs are ones I would even recognize from back in my world that always seemed to be in certain herbal remedies. I found a diverse set of herbs from sage to jasmine. There were also many different berries to be found in the forest, and I made sure to pick tons of oran berries to strengthen my pokemon and pecha berries in case we get poisoned by some of the bug types in the forest. Nearly back to camp I saw something that made me panic; a small, brown, worm like pokemon was about to eat a bunch of what looked like belladonna.

"Stop!" I shouted to the bug. It pulled its head up and I recognized the pokemon as a medium sized weedle as I saw the spike on its head. "What are you doing?" I asked "that plant is extremely poisonous?"

" **Not that you'll understand human, but as a poison type pokemon I need to eat poisonous plants."** The weedle said rather snootily in what was a recognizably female voice

"I can understand you, and what do you mean that you need to eat poisonous plants? Also why you are by yourself, I thought wheedles traveled in groups or had beedrill near them at least." I asked pleased that the pokemon looked so surprised that I talked back to it. However the surprise did not last long and the bug answered.

" **Well when a poison type is young like me we eat lots of poisonous plants so that we can build up the strength of our own poison as we get older. As for me I had to leave my hive, now that I am old enough to fend for myself."** She started and continued once she saw my questioning look. **"I am what is referred to as a potential queen to my species. While there is an even split between male and female weedle and beedrill only a small number of females can lay fertile eggs. As a hive needs to stay a certain size to live successfully in an area, when a new potential queen is hatched she is sent off once she can care for herself."** She seemed rather proud of her stasis, if sad and lonely that she had to be on her own. Seeing she was lonely I decided to make her an offer

"Well that's interesting, though I am sorry that you have to leave your family. Do you want to come with me; I was looking to catch a beedrill, but did not want to take any one from their hive. Also I just realized I never introduced myself, I'm Sephie" Seeing her indecisive look I said "You don't have to answer right now, you could come with me to meet my team and have some lunch. I was on my way back to camp anyway." She agreed and on the walk back I told her about Stridor, Poseidon and Coeus and how we were training in the forest to be ready to challenge the Pewter City Gym. I also told her about the mock battles I was setting up and asked her if she wanted to participate.

We made it to my campsite and I called out to the training pokemon to tell them to break for lunch. I set out the bowls with everyone's food around the camp fire putting out an extra one for weedle. Once they had all gathered round I introduced them to weedle and told them that she was helping with the battles this afternoon. This would actually prove to be very helpful as now with four pokemon participating no one would have to sit out.

Once lunch was finished and cleaned up I set up who would be battling who. I wanted Stridor to work against an opponent who would be as hard as Brock's pokemon, so he would be battling against Coeus. This would also help Coeus's reflexes as he would be battling against a much faster opponent. Poseidon would battle against weedle. To hit such a small opponent Poseidon will have to learn precise control over his bounce attack. This was the best battle for weedle as well as both my other pokemon had a type advantages being flying and steel types against a bug poison types.

"So these are the rules for the battles, first these are friendly battles so it I say stop then stop. I don't want any serious injuries happening. Second the matches will happen one at a time so I can watch them. Next these battles are to help to perfect your new moves so try to use those more than the other moves. Finally I will not be instructing you in the battles today, but that will change depending on the day. I will instruct only one in battle at a time as it would get confusing to try to give instructions to battle against myself. Alright so let's get started Poseidon and Weedle first over by the pond." I waited for them to get to their spots and yelled out for them to start.

I started out watching Poseidon's battle against weedle, to see how the magikarp would do battling on land. Poseidon used bounce but seemed to be going a bit too high he kept trying to land on Weedle using the super effective flying attack, Weedle while not the speediest pokemon was a small target and combined with Poseidon's bad aim was able to evade the attacks. While it was a good tactic the small pokemon did not have the stamina to keep dodging. Just as I was thinking this Poseidon came down in his attack and clipped Weedle's side sending her flying. However the worm pokemon was still in shape to battle and had a good idea. She sent out a poison sting as she was flying catching Poseidon in the face. Then when Poseidon was shaking from the painful sting she used string shot to wrap up the magikarp and keep him in place. As the fish pokemon struggled weedle jumped on to him and bit down multiple times using bug bite. I was about to call the match when Poseidon used his modified splash to loosen and dissolve the string shot. Once free Poseidon used flail and sent weedle flying. Weedle tried to get up but a flail from a tired pokemon was pretty strong. Seeing how tired both the pokemon were I called the match. The surprising thing was that as soon as the words left my mouth Weedle began to glow. The glow died down and in Weedle's place was a golden kakuna.

"Wow congratulations Kakuna how does it feel to evolve?" The newly evolved pokemon thought about it for a second before she answered.

" **It is nice to finally evolve though I don't like that I cannot move around much at the moment. However the other kakuna I knew evolved pretty quickly so I will not be like this for long. Also, I have decided that I will join your team. If one training section with you helped me to evolve then I can become much stronger while being your pokemon. That way when the time comes to form my own hive I will be strong enough to protect it."** The chrysalis said though I am not sure how as she didn't seem to have a mouth.

"That's great I am glad you will be joining the team, I will wait until after the next battle to catch and scan you though if you don't mind that way I can focus on Stidor and Coeus and then figure out your training schedule during dinner. Also do you want a nickname and if you do what do you think of the name Regina it means queen in Latin?" I asked

" **I would not mind having a nickname"** weedle replied **"But I am not sure about the name Regina it does not have enough flare."**

"Alright how about the name Hippolyta, she was a queen of a group of warrior women back in ancient times." I suggested "though the name is kind of long and your nickname might end up with a nickname."

" **I like it and if it is to long I would not mind being called Lyta.(Lee-tah)"**

"That's a great idea" I said picking up the pokemon to move her over beside the pond Poseidon bounced off to after his match, to watch the next battle, "It will be nice having another girl around, but we should hold the rest of our conversation till later so that Stridor and Coeus can have their battle." As I said this the two pokemon got in position to start their match.

At my shout to start Stridor immediately took off and circled Coeus looking for an angle to attack from. Coeus just floated in place seeming to do nothing but was probably trying to sense where the bird was going to attack from. Suddenly Stridor dove at Coeus from the side trying to hit him with a wing attack. The beldum waited till the last second and then drifted backwards to dodge, he then rushed forward as the spearow went past and hit him with a take down. The take down needed work it was not powerful or fast enough and only clipped Stridor. However by clipping the bird he sent him off balance and the metal pokemon went in for a headbutt. Stridor must have seen him coming though and made some copies that used quick attacks to rush off in different directions to try to confuse Coeus. Unfortunately, for him beldums were psychic and all the meditation helped Coeus to expand his mental senses and he was able to follow which double was the real bird. He shot, faster than I thought he could, toward the bird who turned and tried to block the attack with his wings, surprisingly enough the wings started to take on a silvery sheen, but the headbutt attack was to strong and the flinch factor cause the bird to lose his hold on the energies on his wings. Stridor slammed into a tree and fell to the ground hard. Seeing he was struggling to get up I called the match.

Once everyone was healed up from their battles I threw a pokeball at Lyta. She was caught easily, the ball not even wiggling during the capture I let her out pointed Dex at her.

 _ **Kakuna**_

 _ **The Cocoon Pokemon**_

 _ **Able to move only slightly. When endangered, it may stick out its stinger and poison its enemy**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Kakuna is a bug/poison type pokemon**_

 _ **This kakuna is female and at level 7**_

 _ **Its ability is Shed skin**_

 _ **It knows the moves: String shot, Poison sting, Bug bite and Harden**_

"You have a good move set." I said putting Dex away and started to wipe down Coeus as the team gathered around to talk "I was surprised in the earlier battle when you used bug bite as it is not a move commonly seen on lower level bug types."

" **The hive guards taught me, as they wanted me better protected when I had to leave. I just got it down when I reached half a moon and was told it was time to go."** Polyta said looking sad again. I quickly did the math in my head a moon cycle lasted twenty eight days.

"You're only two weeks old!" I exclaimed. Realizing that the beldum was shining I set him down and called Stridor over to be brushed. "Do all pokemon grow so fast? How old are the rest of you?"

" **I don't know about others but I know caterpie seem to age like I do** " Lyta stated. I looked at the others for their answers, and Stridor spoke next.

" **Like Lyta my flock did not think about other species but I can say that I am six seasons old, and the youngest in my flock are only two seasons old, mating season was a moon and two seasons ago**." That meant that Stridor was a year and a half old, it also meant that he was around for his mating season.

"I am not taking you away from a mate and a child am I because debt or no debt I don't want to someone away from their families." I said a bit worried and looked at the bird in my lap.

" **No, I did not mate last season. None of the females appealed to me, I actually flew to this forest. I met a rather driven female pidgey who did not get on my nerves nearly as much as others of her species. Also even if I did have a hatchling it would not matter much. Hatchlings are considered younglings after their first seasons and are made to make their own nests and take care of themselves."** Stridor explained putting my fears to rest that I was orphaning a baby bird.

" **I guess it is my turn now that you are done panicking Sephie,"** Poseidon spoke up. **"I am older than both Stridor and Hippolyta. I was in my pond for eight seasons. I am older than that but before I was in my pond I was in the ocean and it was harder to tell the seasons."** He finished and we all looked at Coeus.

" _I hatched two seasons ago, six months according to the human calendar. I had recently hatched when I was sent to the gathering of my kind to be observed by the human in the white garment. What about you Persephone, you are not a human youngling like the other human trainers?"_ he asked and I became the focus of the group. I finished grooming stridor and picked up Lyta while thinking about how to answer as I didn't think any of the pokemon, but Coeus understood the human calendar.

"I am twenty one now. My birthday pasted when I was living with Professor Oak.," I paused trying to do the calculation. I was a history major not a math major.

" _Persephone hatched 84 seasons ago. Though you should know that it would also be acceptable to say that you are twenty one wet seasons old. The others are apart from Poseidon are not old enough to use this measurement for themselves yet."_ Coeus stated having done the calculation quickly. I nodded my head in thanks for the help. Lyta then shifted and asked me what I meant when I said I was nearly twenty one back at home. I realize that she did not know my story yet so I explained everything about my circumstances to her. I sighed once done as I figured that I would be telling my story a lot as I would not keep my origins from any of my team mates, which meant repeating the story over and over to each new member. Knowing there was nothing I could do about it I moved to start wiping down Poseidon and asked a question that had been bothering me for a while.

"I was going through the Dex and it mentioned how some pokemon ate other pokemon and that even humans ate pokemon. How does that happen? You guys are all intelligent beings, it seems crazy sometimes to keep you in ball. How can people just eat pokemon." I tried not to sound accusatory but this had worried me a lot.

" **It's easy as long as there is enough food we just don't eat the real pokemon."** Stridor explained vaguely. This confused the hell out of me how could a pokemon not be real if they are being eaten they can't be imaginary. I voiced my thoughts to the others.

" **They are not real because they seem to be missing something. It mostly happens in prey pokemon, but there are some pokemon that are born very different. They do not learn moves and don't evolve. They cannot even talk and none have ever lived after they died. The odd thing is that humans always seem to be real. A group came to the territory once that I thought were a flock of your unreal ones, but even though they were strange they still had what the others were born missing. It is the unreal ones that are eaten."** Stridor continued

" **Yeah most of our eggs hatch into unreal ones. They're moved out of the territory once they are hatched. There is a small colony of unreal weedle and caterpie that is farther in the forest. Most of the birds and other carnivorous pokemon in the area keep the population down."** Lyta told me.

Do they really breed fast enough that there is a population to support all the carnivorous pokemon in the area?" I asked fascinated about this aspect of pokemon that I never knew.

" **They don't breed as much as you think but my colony's queen gives birth to about a 50 eggs each season and only two or three of those hatch as real pokemon, so we supply most of the population though the unreal ones do have at least a few eggs each season. The caterpie usually contribute more to the food source since more predators go after them. Their easier to catch since their not poisonous. Besides there are less predators in the forest than you think. There are a few small flocks of pidgey and pidgeotto, but other than that there isn't much. Once and a while the more aggressive in the hive will hunt but they don't need much to supplement their diet."** Lyta answered

The explanation was fascinating. I was not sure but I think living after dying meant becoming a ghost pokemon. It sounded like sometimes pokemon were born without sentience. My guess that the strange flock Stridor had seen was a group of disabled children on some outing. The unreal were different from them in that they were like the animals back at home.

This made me fell a lot better. Except for one bit of Stridor's first statement.

"What do you mean so long as there is no food crisis."

" **Well if there are not enough of the unreal to go around we hunt the real pokemon as well. of course it's harder because they can fight back, but most bug pokemon are weak against us so it's not to bad. Sometimes a weedle will get a lucky shot and hit a hunter with a lot of poison and they won't make it, but that just means that the hunter was too weak."** Stridor told me and I tried to wrap my head around this bird who I brought on my journey with me was perfectly okay with killing another thinking creature. I looked over at Poseidon and Lyta looked perfectly accepting, though their species were ones that would be prayed upon. I felt acceptance though with a bit of hesitance mixed in from Coeus in my mind, which made sense he didn't eat other creatures for food and was to defensive to be prayed upon, plus he was a pokemon bred in captivity so he didn't always have the same instincts as the others.

" **Not to mention that there are accidents sometimes too. Even when there is plenty of food a diving bird pokemon can not always tell if a pokemon is real or not and some of the younger ones never even realize what's happened, their just gone."** Lyta chimed in making me feel a bit worse.

" **It's one of the reasons I moved into a smaller pond. There weren't any predators, and in the open sea all though there are more unreal ones there, they still often try to school with us real ones and Gyarados and Sharpedo don't care enough to check, especially if the gyarados has just evolved."** Poseidon puts in and I start to worried if the humans in the regions are the same as the pokemon. They try to eat the unreal ones, but don't care enough to check to see if they are sentient. Which I later find out isn't the case as the humans here seem to have the same hang ups I do and put each pokemon bred for food a few tests to make sure they are the unreal kind. At the time though I tried to focus on my own pokemon's eating habits.

"I see." I said though I really didn't. "Just now that you're part of my team I am responsible for taking care of your needs like food, so while I don't care if you hunt to keep your skills sharp, can you try extra hard to just eat the unreal pokemon. if you can't find any in what ever area we are in I can feed you. It might not seem like I big thing, but most humans have trouble thinking of eating something that can think for itself." I explained to my pokemon and thankfully they all agreed.

I ate hunted rabbit and deer at home so I had no problem with any of my pokemon hunting, and now I wouldn't have my conscious hounding me every time they went out. Though sometimes when I see a wild bird eating a bug pokemon I wonder if I should have ever even asked. In this case I felt that ignorance would have definitely been bliss.

End

 **Kakuna dex entry from pokemon yellow**

 **AN: so it has been a couple weeks and all I can say is midterms. Persephone should meet up with ash in the next chapter if not then definitely the chapter after. I also wanted to put up a list of the pokemon that are in the party and their moves.**

 **Magikarp(M) – Poseidon – moves: flail, splash, tackle, bounce and combination move splash tackle**

 **Beldum – Coeus – move: take down, and headbutt**

 **Spearow – Stridor – moves: leer, peck, growl, quick attack, wing attack double team, and learning steel wing**

 **Kakuna - Hippolyta or Lyta – moves: string shot, poison sting, bug bite, and harden.**


	8. Chapter 7 Battles and Info

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Pokémon**

 **AN. So I got my inspiration back. I have made some small changes to chapter four, but nothing that is major.**

 **Pokemon speech "Pikachu"**

 **Human speech** "Human"

 **Mind speech "** _telepathy"_

 _ **Pokedex Speak**_ _ **dexter**_

 **What are the Odds**

 **Battles and Info**

 _Pewter City is named after the grey rocks that were used in its construction. The most notable places for a trainer in the city are the Pokemon Center, the Pokemart, the Pewter Gym and Graveler's all you can eat buffet. The Pokemon Center can be found near the center of the city, and the Pokemart is only a block from the center across from Graveler's. The Gym is a half a mile west of the center and a large grey building with_ _ **Pewter Gym**_ _carved above the door. The Gym is run by the Harrison family and the current leader Is Brock Harrison._

 _For more on Brock Harrison go to page 18_

 _Brock Harrison age sixteen is the leader of the Pewter City Gym, having taken over for his father Flint Harrison. Brock specializes in Rock Pokemon and Gives out the Boulder badge. The two pokemon that Brock uses against new trainers are an onix and a geodude._

 _Excerpt from Pewter City Gym in a Trainers Guild to Kanto by veteran trainer Rodney Todd_

After our training week in the forest was over I hiked through the dense green foliage to the path out of the forest and thought about the progress that everyone had made. Stridor mastered wing attack, learned steelwing though, that was not mastered yet and could make ten clones using double team. Coeus was faster at his headbutt and takedown attacks and brought the recoil of his take down even more which when considering his high defense made the recoil near negligible. Hippolyta became more accurate with her string shot and poison sting. She also worked out how move by using string shot to swing through the trees. Finally, Poseidon mastered his bounce attack and his splash tackle as well as furthering the idea and combining his splash attack with his flail attack.

I made some progress during the week as well with all the meditation I did with Coeus. At first the meditation seemed pointless but as I continued to center myself a bit of light appeared in my mind's eye. The first time I saw the light I was shocked out of my meditation, after Coeus explained that the light was a manifestation of myself and my psychic power and told me to go towards. The next time I went towards the light, I got close enough to see that it was actually four separate lights. They were set up so that three colored lights surrounded a bright white light. The white light brought out a feeling of what could only be described as me, when I toughed it so I assumed that this was the core of my mind, containing my memories and personality.

One of the other lights was turquoise in color, and seemed to send out both passive waves and active cords. The waves that the light gave off seemed to send out a feeling of communication and understanding, while the most defined cord felt like Coeus. I figured that this light represented my ability to understand pokemon, which seemed to be a passive form of telepathy if the active cord represented my telepathic bond with Coeus. The fainter cords must have been my underdeveloped, mental bonds with my other partners. The light also felt newly awakened, almost like it had been jump started, and I realized that the lightning strike might have kick started part of my brain giving me the ability.

The next light that circled my core was as sky blue, and somehow gave off conflicting feelings. At first it felt light and playful, and then it felt as though I was in a strong wind tunnel. While focused on this light I felt as though I could also feel the very air molecules around my body in the clearing. Once I had left my meditation, I looked up psychic powers related to air and figured that I had aerokinesis. I pushed the light one time when in my mind and when I came out of my meditation I found the clearing looking like a small whirlwind swept through it. I decided to practice in a more secure place. I didn't want to attract the ire of the forest residents if my new powers messed anything up. I had no idea how much control I would have over this new power. While my telepathy felt as though a part of me had been awakened this ability felt as though it did not come from me. I could maybe learn to control the ability, but it did not originally belong to me.

The final light was colored a deep indigo, and was the only light that scared me. Getting close to the light I got a cold feeling that reminded me of the awful coldness I felt in between lightning strikes when everything felt as though it was fading away. This light gave me such a fright that I left my meditation and asked Coeus to come to my mind to take a look at it. Coeus followed our bond into my mind and after examining the third light told me that it reminded him of the time he met a ghost pokemon. This did not reassure me and I decided to leave whatever this ability alone. I did this for two reasons, one being that the only thing I knew about the ability was that it dealt with death somehow, which meant that it could be dangerous. The second reason was that I did not want to have to think of why a psychic ability related to death was now part of me when it did not feel as natural as my telepathy.

Coming out on to the better lit main path of the forest I shifted Lyta's Kakuna form in my arms and reached for the compass I stashed in my pocket to check the direction I was headed. After spending a week in the forest I was ready to reach Pewter City and a hot shower and had no desire to get lost. Heading north up the path I started to talk with Lyta, who was the only one not in her pokeball. Usually Stridor would be out as well but he wanted to rest before getting to the city.

"It's nice to have some girls time, after spending the week surrounded by guys, isn't it?" I asked Lyta.

" **I don't know I have never had girl time. The other female weedle stayed away from me because I was different than them, and my guards were all male beedrill, as was proper for a Royal guard"** She said though it does not appear that she is too bothered by the fact.

"Wow, I don't know what I would do without girl time, I mean sure I had a lot of guy friends to discuss the Pokémon games and comic book movies with, we would get together and discuss how great the action was in the newest movies. But I also had girl friends that I got together with to paint nails and talk about cute guys."

" **Cute guys, paint nails?"** The cocoon pokemon asked confused.

"You know males that are really nice to look at. And my friends and I would get together every couple weeks and spread different color, paints on our nails to turn them different colors for a short time to look prettier." I explained thinking back to the girl's nights I had before ending up in the Pokemon world.

" **Oh, I get it; you are talking about observing future mates and showing off for them. Now that I am away from my hive I will be looking at males so that I can pick strong ones to help me produce a strong new hive. Though, it is usually the males who try to show off more. I got to watch a few males fight to be picked by my hives queen. They went well and the strongest got rid of the weaker ones to proving that they could keep the hive strong"** She stated. Thinking about it and how humans used to be more instinctive it is a good way to put it. When we were more primitive women used to observe men so that they could pick the best looking because usually the better someone looked back then the healthier they were and the more likely they would be to survive, and protect a family. Though from the sounds of the mating fights they probably Fought to the death, which scared me a bit. I had to remember that wild pokemon were much more violent than those around humans.

"That's somewhat right though in the present we look for more than just looks in potential mates, most of us want love as well." Lyta seemed about to speak again when a sword slashed down right in front of us and she instead sent out a barrage of poison stings.

"AHH! What the hell are you doing!?" The oddly dressed wielder of the sword exclaimed jumping back. Taking in the honed beetle helmet and chest armor of the boy before of me, I let out a yell of my own.

"WHAT THE HELL AM _I_ DOING? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLASHING SWORDS IN FRONT OF PEOPLE? You could have seriously hurt Lyta or me. It looked like you were attacking us, and you're surprised that we attacked back. I have half a mind to report you to the next officer Jenny I find." The guy paled during my rant and goes grey at the mention of Officer Jenny.

"Hey now there is no reason to involve the police. I'm Samurai, my fearsome lady. I just wanted to challenge you to a pokemon battle. A boy with a Pikachu mentioned that you were the last trainer to leave Pallet Town, and I have to regain my honor by beating a trainer from Pallet." he replied.

"Well did you ever think of just asking me to have a pokemon battle, instead of nearly cutting me in half? Also, you said you met Ash, how long ago? I have a bone to pick with the kid. By the way names Sephie" He looked at me thoughtfully.

"I'll tell you if you have a battle with me."

"Sure" I said stepping back to give the two of us some room. "Is two on two okay, I want two of my pokemon rested for the pewter gym."

"That's fine" he said as he backed up as well "Go Pincer!" he shouted as a dangerous looking bipedal bug pokemon with huge spiked pincers appears in a flash of white light. I tried to decide whether I should send out Coeus or Lyta, but choice was made for me when Lyta gets out of my arms to face the menacing looking bug. I will admit it was a bit nerve-racking to be in a real pokemon battle sure I played the games but then it was turn by turn battling and usually all I did was use a type advantage and hammed the opposition. That would not work in a real battle.

As I tried to come up with a strategy, samurai ordered his pincer to tackle. Remembering back to training this week I yelled at Lyta to use her string shot to get out of the way. She dodged the tackle but the pincer used his pinchers to cut through the string sending Lyta crashing to the ground. Those pinchers had a lot of crushing and cutting force and they needed to be neutralized. Right then I thought back to a show I watched on alligators once, while the gators jaws were dangerous open once closed they could be held together fairly easily. I watched the opposing pokemon open and close its pinchers continuously through the battle.

"Lyta wait till the pinchers are closed and use string shot to bind them together!" I shouted and watched as my order was carried out immediately. Samurai yelled at the pincer to break free but Lyta just kept adding more string until the pokemon looked like it was wearing a white turban.

"Poison sting!" and the pincer was hit by a stream of glowing purple needles. Seeing the pincer was starting to look beaten down I gave my last orders.

"Now harden and swing into pincer" My improvised kakuna wrecking ball worked as I watched the get knocked over and not get back up.

"Pincer!" Samurai called as he rushed to his pokemon's side.

"Is he Ok?" I asked hopping I did not hurt him too much. Even though my pokemon told me that they did not mind battling I was still a bit worried about hurting a pokemon too bad in in my first few battles. After I learned what was real damage and what was superficial, I was able to worry less and enjoy battling more. But as I asked the pincer was already getting up and seemed to be mumbling to itself, though the only words I caught were small thing and hard hitter.

"Pincer's fine," said Samurai but you might want to take a look at your Kakuna there is a crack in its shell." However, as he said this the crack and then the rest of Hippolyta started to glow white and when it was over there was a beedrill in the place of a kakuna.

"Congratulations Hippolyta!" I exclaimed as I take in the two and a half foot black and yellow bee.

"Thanks," She said as she buzzed around. "I am glad to be able to move freely again, but I am tired from the battle and evolving, so I think that I will go back into my pokeball." She nodded at my purse strap where I now clipped my occupied pokeballs for easy access. I returned Lyta, and grabbed Coeus's pokeball as I would be using him to battle Samurai's last pokemon. Thinking of Samurai, he had returned Pincer as I was focused on Lyta. He also had taken out a new pokeball.

"Congratulations on your new beedrill, but are you ready to continue our battle. You will not beat my next pokemon. Go Metapod." He said as a green cocoon, appeared from the pokeball. I let out Coeus and though my instructions to him before the battle started, a trick I learned from Dex when researching psychic trainers.

"The _second the battle starts I want you to hit the metapod with a headbutt, hopefully you can cause him to flinch and not harden. Then hit him with your take down attack. Hopefully this will take him out if not hit_ _him with a second take down_." In the games a flinch looked like the pokemon actually flinched and then they were unable to move for that turn of the battle, here when a pokemon flinched they were momentarily dazed by a hard impact and momentarily forgets the move they were about to make. The important thing to remember is that here the daze would only last a moment, not a turn so it had to be capitalized on quickly.

Coeus got lucky his week of training upped the speed of his headbutt attack and he was able to hit the cocoon right before he used harden, causing him to flinch. He then wheeled around and hit the metapod with his takedown attack which sent the green pokemon into one of the numerous surrounding trees winning the battle. This was good as Coeus took more recoil damage then I had thought he would and another attack could have ended the battle in a tie. I guessed that while Coeus was able to lessen the recoil damage to a very small amount the conflicting energy of an actual pokemon opponent added to the damage taken.

"Wow that pokemon is well trained, I don't know what it is, but to be able to move right at the start of battle without command is impressive. Oh, also before I forget here is your prize money." He fished out fifty pokedollars and handed them to me. "Now you wanted to know about the boy with the Pikachu, yes?"

"Yes, and Coeus is a beldum. He is a steel/psychic pokemon that you can find in Hoen, he can actually hear my thoughts, so he knew what my strategy was." I told Samurai letting him think that it was all Coeus's power at work, rather than both our powers.

"That's interesting the only steel pokemon that I know well is a scizor. Anyway, the kid with the Pikachu, battled me about a day ago. The nearby beedrill hive interrupted our battle and him and his friend Misty spent the night in my cabin. They left this morning to try to get to Pewter City. They should be there now or there soon. You are only an hour away from the city yourself. "He told me and then went on his way.

I walked along the path to Pewter and tried to think of what I would say to Ash once I met up with him. No matter how angry I was with him for leaving Stidor on the road injured, I did not want to start cursing at him if my anger got the better then me. Not only was it not ok for an adult to curse out a kid, but it would be a bad idea if his shock happy Pikachu saw me as a threat. Deep in thought I didn't notice I had made it out of the wood and to the edge of the city until an old dirty guy popped up in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, it is a wonderful day when such a lovely flower of a young lady, graces my humble souvenir. I AYEEEEEEEEEE!" He shouted as the instincts that I developed in the rape prevention class I took for my gym credit, kicked in and I my knee came up nailing him in the balls. He curled up on the ground and looked so pathetic that I figured I should apologize for kneeing him, even if it was partly his fault. I mean really what kind of weird older man grabs a random girl's hand and starts sprouting odd compliments.

"Sorry about that." I said down to the man. "But you startled me. Will you be alright; I want to get to the pokemon center and then head to the gym here to challenge Brock." I have plenty of time to do this as the gym closes at five and it is only noon, but my partners and I are excited to finally have our gym battle after all the training we did. So, stepping around the creepy guy I head into the city, and follow the helpful signs they have to the pokemon center.

"Hello Nurse Joy." I greeted as she comes up to counter to ask what I need. "Can you check if my team is in good health to challenge Brock? Also, has a boy with a Pikachu arrived here yet? His name is Ash and I am trying to find him to talk to him." She put my pokeballs on the scanner behind the counter, and her eyes unfocused. I figured she was trying to remember all the trainers that came in recently.

"No, I don't think he came through yet. I don't remember treating a Pikachu today, but if you are staying here I can alert you if he comes in." She answered me. Then the scanner beeped and she examined the results, which seemed to take a while.

"Are they ok?" I asked worried there was something wrong with my pokemon with the time it takes her to read the scans.

"Don't worry, you're pokemon are fine. This machine is just sensitive and gives a report on even the smallest scratch on a pokemon. The only thing wrong with your team is that they are all a bit tired but a half hour in the restoration machine will sort them out. Would you like to check into a room while you wait?" she assured me. I nodded and got the key and directions to the room I will be staying in here making sure that it contains a pool for Posiedon. I figured that I can find an outfit to wear for my gym battle, there was no way I was showing up in my dirty forest cloths.

My room consisted of a twin bed against the wall across from which sits a shallow pool under a large window. The walls were a light pink, which were complimented by dark pink curtains and a comforter. The bathroom was small, white and located near the door of the room. Going to the bed I set my purse down and open the cloths section. I pulled out my small selection of sun dresses and try to make my decision.

When my half hour was almost over I had showered, and settled on the perfect outfit. I only had a few nicer pairs of clothes, since I spent most of my money on traveling clothes and supplies but a bought a pair of dark jeans, a black skirt and two sundresses that were on sale for buy one get one fifty percent off. It was one of the summer dresses I settled on it was blue and I figured that since Poseidon would evolve after the battle I could show my support by where the color of his evolved form. After that I grabbed the only pair of sandals I bought. They were on clearance for only a few bucks and since they were white they went with everything. They also had a small wedge heel, which made me feel taller. Always a plus when your only five foot. Last, I pulled my hair back into a hair tie, I wouldn't need it getting in my face as I tried to see the battle.

I headed down stairs, collected my restored team and then used Dex's gps to make my way to the gym. Seeing the outside of the gym I was surprised as the place did not look like much. I though the gym would look a lot grander, but this building was made of the same plain grey stone as the rest of the city, and the only way to tell it was the gym was the sign carved above the doors.

The inside of the gym was not very grand either. The front room was done up in different browns, and there was a study wooden reception desk next to a large open door way. I looked around and seeing no one headed through the open-door way. As gyms were part of the pokemon league, they were considered a public center for trainers like a pokemon center, as such the main building of the gym was open to trainers at all times. Because of this I was free to explore the gym until the leader or one of the other personnel showed up.

The next room must be where the challenges take place; it was a giant room with a high ceiling and stone stands along the walls. The arena seemed to have two layers the top which needed a few stairs to reach had two platforms on either end connected by some type of brown flooring. The second layer was a bit deeper into the floor, and was made up of dirt and different sized boulders. I figured that the top layer was kept closed when there was no challenge, so people did not have to walk through the dirt field. It probably retracted somehow when the field was in use.

I made my way up to what I figured was the challenger's platform and was about to check out the gym leader's when a young man walked into the room, wiping, some sort of oil off his hand. He was around fifteen or sixteen with tan skin, brown hair, and brown pants with a green vest. Going by the picture in the guild book, this young man was Brock the leader of the Pewter City gym.

"Sorry about the wait. One of the younger ryhorn, got stuck in a doorway, and it took a bit of time and a lot of lubrication to get him out." he said as he finished cleaning off his hands. Then he looked up and for a second I thought I saw hearts in his eyes, as he rushed to my side and grabbed my hand.

"And I am doubly sorry, that such a beautiful flower such as you was left to wait alone in this dark gym. Maybe I could make it up to you." I extracted my hand from his still slightly slippery grasp and wondered if this guy was related to the creep I met by the woods. Still this was a just a teen and not an old perv like the other man so I tried to let him down more easily.

"Thanks for the offer, but you're a bit young for me. Besides it would not be proper as I am here to challenge the gym." For a moment, he looked a bit dejected. Then he stood straighter, and smoothed his cloths.

"Your right, I am sorry that I did not greet you more professionally. I am Brock the leader of the Pewter Gym. Here you will face the durability, and strength of rock pokemon. As gym leader I am obligated to accept all challengers. I will need your name, id and the number of other badges you currently have, before we can start our match."

"Well my name is Persephone Parpelluccio, but most people just call me Sephie. This will be my first gym here in Kanto and actually my first gym Battle ever." Seeing his odd look, probably because there are not many people in their twenties just starting their journeys I continued to explain as I fished Dex out of my pocket. "I was studying before so I held off on my journey."

"That makes sense. What were you studying" he asked as he took Dex and led me over to the computer on the reception desk. There he took a cord and pluged Dex into the computer. He opened what looked like a pokemon league sign in sheet. Then he made another click and my identification information downloaded onto the page with the words Pewter City on top. I figured it was for the gym records and probably a way to keep people from lying about their skill level. Then I saw Brock looking at me expectantly and realized that he asked about my studies.

"I was studying history and legends mostly, but by going on the road I might be able to learn more." I thought about my classical history major at school, and all the fun I had looking for different lore and legends in the pokemon games I played.

"That's interesting, and a journey is always a good place to learn new things. Now as this is your first gym battle I will go over the rules. You are in the beginner skill level so this will be a two on two battle. As the challenger, you have the option of switching between your pokemon, while I can only switch if I surrender with that pokemon or they are knocked unconscious or out of the arena. My brother is a certified referee, so he will officiate. He will be here in a few minutes but he got messier than I did trying to unstuck the ryhorn. Are there any questions?" Brock finished.

"Just one. Will my other pokemon be allowed to watch the match, even though they will not be participating in the battle?" I inquired to the gym leader.

"It's no problem as long as they watch from the bleachers behind the safety barrier, I am surprised you have too many more pokemon. You do not seem like some of the kids who come here after catching every pokemon that they see. I would think that you only had a few pokemon like the more conservative beginners, it's one of the reasons the match is only two on two. Most beginning trainers do not have more than two or three pokemon by the time they reach this gym." I got his point especially since most beginning trainers before their first gym do not go far from the path and mostly find pidgey, spearow, rattata, and some bug pokemon. Most people only caught one bird pokemon, usually pidgey as spearow were temperamental, and only one bug pokemon. They could go farther from the paths but, the pokemon would be stronger and it could get dangerous, and trainers were advised to stay to the path before they proved themselves to at their first gym.

"I only caught two pokemon on the way here. Stridor and Hippolyta, while Coeus was the pokemon I got from Professor Oak, and Poseidon's been with me since before I even started my journey. I actually did not even intend to catch Stridor as I was going to just focus on Coeus and Poseidon until I could catch a pokemon in Viridian. I rescued him after he was fried by a pikachu and left on the road and he decided to stay with me." I explained and he nodded.

"That makes sense, also very sneaky, just telling me their nicknames and keeping species to yourself." He said with a grin, and turned to a side door that seemed to be opening. Out of the door stepped what looked to be a shorter version of Brock, only wearing a black and white striped shirt.

"Hey Brock, the computer in the back room said that there was a challenger. Ready to crush another one of those arrogant brats, who think that their first gym battle will be a breeze, just because Pewter is one of the better-known starter gyms." He then saw me and turned bright red, and rubed the back of his head in embarrassment, probably thinking that I was an older trainer who has already participated in other regional leagues.

"Forrest, this is Sephie, and she is a beginner, though not like the usual kid's we get in here. The last challenger Gary, just scraped a victory with a type advantage, and his squirtle just lasted a second longer then my onix." Professor Oak talked about his grandson Gary who was starting his journey this year enough for me to recognize the description. He also mentioned that while he was proud of him his grandson could do with a bit of humility.

Then another thing that Forrest said caught my attention. He said that this gym was a starter gym. That caught my interest as there was no mention of starter gyms in the guild book. The book on Dex only had the gyms where they were, the leaders and the teams that could be battled in the gym. Though some of the gyms did have multiple teams listed, there were no skill levels listed for the pokemon.

"What did he mean when he called this a starter gym. There was no mention of that in the guild book?" I decided to ask.

"Oh, starter gym is a bit of a slang term among gym leaders. In the guild book the gyms that have multiple teams are usually starter gyms. Most of the gym leaders have been training for years and do not use their own pokemon to fight beginner trainers as it would be horribly unfair. The gyms who use their actual pokemon teams are Viridian and Saffron, and first time trainers avoid them as their teams cannot handle them. Because of this most gyms have another set of gym pokemon or just younger pokemon bred by the leader for a more manageable skill level, around the level needed to have three to six badges. The bigger gyms in Celedon, Fuchsia, and Cinnabar, have teams like this, as well as the gym leader's team. This gym, Cerulean, and Vermillion, have another batch of team of pokemon that is better for new trainers to face.

Though, in this gym the beginner team is my actual team. Until last year I was using the gym team two gym teams that my dad left before he went on another journey to run the gym. However, the more experienced team wanted to settle down and the beginner team was getting to much experience. That changed last a year ago, when the other pokemon had a few eggs. My onix and geodude hatched and I trained them to be the beginner team, along with a few other pokemon who just belong to the gym. However, the fact that we have beginner teams makes people think that Cerulean and Pewter are easy gyms. They usually don't think that of Vermillion as Surge is rather terrifying, and very few people actually go to his gym for their first two battles. Also in a few weeks he won't be using his beginner team anymore. There is going to be some sort of prize the league is giving out to beat his gym." This made a lot of sense to me, of course most gyms would not force new trainers against pokemon that had been trained for years.

"Thanks for answering my question. Now that we are all here though can we start the battle." I asked making my way back to the arena. Brock nodded and makes his way over to his platform. Forest climbed up the referee stand. When he is half way across the floor, Brock calls back and tells me to let out the pokemon not battling into the stands. I let out Lyta and Coeus on to the stone stands, and then climb up to my platform. The Platform then shakes as the floor covering the field pulls back.

 **Magikarp(M) – Poseidon – moves: flail, splash, tackle, bounce and combination move splash tackle**

 **Beldum – Coeus – move: take down, and headbutt**

 **Spearow (M) – Stridor – moves: leer, peck, growl, quick attack, wing attack double team, and learning steel wing**

 **Beedrill (F) - Hippolyta or Lyta – moves: string shot, poison sting, bug bite, tackle, and harden. Has started to know Fury attack after evolution**


	9. Chapter 8 Atrocious Pokemon and Lectures

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Pokémon**

 **Pokemon speech "Pikachu"**

 **Human speech** "Human"

 **Mind speech "** _telepathy"_

 _ **Pokedex Speak**_ _ **dexter**_

 **What are the Odds**

 **Atrocious Pokemon and Lectures**

 _The why to why pokemon evolve or even why some need different items or conditions to evolve, is still confusing the scientists who study the phenomenon. However a basic understanding of how pokemon evolve has been found. Pokemon evolve by pulling in energy from their environments. This is why they can more easily use and learn different type attacks after evolution, though some moves require different energy path ways and parts so not all moves can be learned. For most pokemon, unless they are in an extremely emotional state, like an enraged magikarp, they cannot evolve until they reach a level of strength and control were their bodies will be able to handle the extreme influx of outside energies._

 _This is actually a reason why a pokemon evolving from an emotional state is dangerous as they have a chance of their bodies not being able to harness the new energy towards evolution and die as a result. It can be noted that the previous example of an enraged magikarp highlights the problem of emotional evolution, as only 60% of enraged magikarp will survive their evolutions. This percentage decreases the farther a pokemon is from being the correct strength. This is also why beginner trainer books caution, in giant red letters, to not try to force a pokemon to evolve before they felt ready._

 _Other types of pokemon seem to be ready to evolve, but need some kind of catalyst to get them to open up to the energies they need to absorb. This is what evolution stones do, because while a pokemon may pull in all types of energy when they evolve they mainly pull in energy of the type of pokemon they are. An evolution stone helps like a jumper cable to give the pokemon a jolt of the energy they need to start the process. Why some pokemon cannot open the pathways naturally is still being researched for most pokemon._

 _One of the few pokemon that there are evolution theories on are eevee. At the moment scientists know of eight different energies that eevee are predisposed to pull in. (Though it has been theorized that they are able to pull in seventeen, but the correct catalysts to cause the other evolutions have just not been found yet.) However, being able to absorb large amounts of more than two energies causes an eevee to need some kind of catalysts, so that their bodies become pre-exposed to the energy that will be the largest to be pulled in. In the case of Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon, the water, fire and thunderstones open them to their respective element. For Leafeon and Glaceon, mossy and icy rocks radiate enough ice and grass energies that they become the main energies in the environment that force an eevee's pathways for that specific energy open, for the time that they are near them. Finally Espeon, Unbreon and Silveon evolve in part due to affection. In this case the feelings that they have allow them to perceive more esoteric energies, like psychic dark and fairy, and can then evolve using those energies. During the day psychic energies are at their peak so it is easy to perceive them and evolve into an espeon during the day and an umbreon during the night when dark energies are at their peak. Silveons evolve by being able to perceive fairy energy and then using the fairy moves they know build up enough of that energy to attract and then pull in more of it._

 _-excerpt from theories of evolution a paper by Pokemon Professor Rowan_

 _linebreak_

"This is an official Gym battle between Pewter gym leader Brock and Challenger Persephone. This is a two on two battle and will continue until there is a forfeit or one side is on able to continue. Begin!"

Brock let out his geodude as his first pokemon, and I let out Poseidon. Then I hear Forrest start to laugh and Brock looks at me a little strangely.

"Are you sure you want to use a magikarp for this battle." He asked me slowly as though he is questioning my sanity. I just smirked the battle had already started but he hadn't instructed geodude yet, as he was waiting for me to answer him. But I think that actions will speak louder than words and the element of surprise will help start out the battle in my favor, so I commanded Poseidon instead.

"Poseidon, bounce into a splash tackle!" Before the geodude even knew what happened Poseidon had bounced up and propelled himself into a tackle while enshrouded in water. He hit the other pokemon and knocks him into one of the stones. Normally a tackle would not do much as the normal energy that it generates is no match for the rock and ground energy that the geodude contains, but the water energy generated from the splash, tends to erode and disrupt rock and ground energy, making the tackle much more efficient. Brock saw geodude take the first hit and gots a lot more serious.

He told geodude to tackle, and the rock pokemon responded much faster than I anticipated as he slams into Poseidon.

" **Take that you crazy fish"** the round pokemon shouted as he flew at the magikarp. Luckily magikarp scales are rather hard so Poseidon is not hurt too badly.

"Now while it is down use rollout." The leader shouted and geodude curled up and rolled towards the fish.

"Dodge!" I called out as the rolling pokemon closes in on Poseidon. He avoided the first pass, but he could not dodge forever, and rollout picks up speed and power the longer it goes. Then I decided to do something about the speed. He couldn't go fast if he had no traction. "Use splash get the floor as wet as possible!" I shouted.

The geodude did exactly as I expect, he hit the water and skided out of control, right into a wall. The rock pokemon was looking rather battered though a look at Brock showed that he still has something up his sleeve.

"Magnitude." He called out, but this move woukd not get me and Poseidon. I had checked to see if it would be possible for Brocks team to be able to use moves like earthquake and magnitude and had instructed my pokemon on what to do if they heard the commands issued. So just like in practice the second Poseidon heard Magnitude he used bounce to get as high as possible. Thankfully the flying energy from the attack was enough that the magikarp got some hang time near the ceiling, avoiding the ground attack.

"Come down with a splash." I commanded and Poseidon did exactly as I imagined as the initial burst of flying energy from the attack dissipates he uses his downward momentum and hits geodude with a hard splash tackle that buried the other pokemon in the ground and put him out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Call your next Pokemon." The ref said. Brock then sent out the pokemon I have been worried about facing, his onix.

"Poseidon return. Go Stridor!" I yelled as I sent out the spearow. Brock had a small look of surprise at my next pokemon, but I could see he was taking me seriously now that I beat geodude. "Double team and Hit and Run. Leer too if you can." I told Stridor as soon as the match started, knowing that we have to get the jump on attacking such a large durable pokemon.

Stridor did exactly as we practiced and made about ten copies of himself, and started hitting Onix with steel wing attacks and escaping the rock snakes reach with quick attack, while Brock commanded his onix to use rock throw and slam attacks to try to get rid of the copies and hit the real bird. Unfortunately, Stridor didn't have enough control to use steel wing and quick attack in combination.

Stridor was doing a good amount of damage with the steel wing attack and got a good leer in as the onix was starting to look tired and hurt, the only problem was that the bird is also looking tired. The steel attacks take up a lot more energy to maintain then a normal flying attack, especially since it was not completely mastered and only useable after our week long practice

" **I cannot keep this up much longer Human"** Stridor screeched as he started to get tired and slower. His speed decreased enough that onix was able to hit him with a rock throw and the spearow was taken out by the supper effective move.

The onix was tired and hurt, and one or two more good blows woulkd end the match, but Poseidon was also tired and would need to get close to the onix to hit him. I quickly came up with a strategy that I hoped would work and win me the match as I sent the fish pokemon back out.

"Poseidon use bounce to get on the onix's head and use flail and splash" I commanded and the tired onix was too slow to stop him. He performed his move combo on top of the rock snake. The flail from a tired Poseidon combined with the water energy from the splash attack; seemed to be just enough to knock out the onix.

"Onix is unable to battle! Winner Challenger Persphone!" the referee called out as the rock snake hit the ground. Ecstatic, I ran on to the field and hugged Poseidon, not caring that the residual water from his attack was soaking my dress.

"I can't believe I Poseidon, not only did you beat geodude but, you finished onix as well. Now you can evolve with pride that you won a gym battle as a magikarp." By this point Lyta and Coeus had joined us and Brock was walking over from having checked on and returned onix.

"Congratulations," He said holding out a boulder badge to me. "It is not every day that I am beat with a magikarp and a spearow. I have never seen a magikarp used in a gym battle before as most do not take the time to train them to be powerful enough to stand a chance, without having them evolve most of the new trainers come in here with a starter with a type advantage, or they go to Cerulean first and get a water type."

"Well, Poseidon would be evolved if he had not wanted to win a gym battle as a magikarp first. Without the everstone he is wearing you would be facing a gyarados. By the way Poseidon, do you want to evolve now or wait until after we go see nurse joy?" I asked the tired but, proud pokemon.

" **Let's wait until after I am healed. I will be going through a large change and would rather it happen while I am at full health. Rather big change also has a good chance of pulling in enough dragon energy that I should be able to learn to generate a dragon rage attack directly after and I don't think the gym leader will be happy if I wreck his ceiling."** He was right of course because of the large amount of energy that the evolution between magikarp and gyarados took, it was pulled in from the environment which, lead to a seventy percent chance of them learning dragon rage.

It was also why Gyarados could learn so many other moves like thunderbolt and flamethrower as their bodies recognized the energy more easily from the large amounts of different types coming together during the evolution. Other pokemon did this too, which is why it many will learn new moves as they evolve or be able to learn more different type moves once they evolved. It was just gyarados had such a large change that they pulled in more than most other pokemon.

"You seem to have a good understanding of your pokemon." Brock observed as he watched me nod to what Poseidon was saying. "That will be good if you plan to for him to evolve. Gyarados are notoriously hard to control, but your bond with your pokemon should help. Just be careful.

"I have been with Poseidon a long time. We have an understanding, about his evolution so you shouldn't worry too much but I'll make sure to take precautions." I said and then changed the subject, "We should probably head to the pokemon center to get our teams taken care of." Getting his agreement I returned my team and we head to the pokemon center.

"As you did not know the local slang for a more beginner oriented gym, I can only guess that you are not from Kanto, what made you start your journey here?" Bock asked as we walked through the city. I didn't want to lie to him, but I wasn't going to tell a teenager I just met that I was from a different world. The only reason I told Professor Oak was because he was the only one who might have any idea of how to get me home. I decided to try to tell Brock as much truth as possible while mixing in my general story.

"Well if I was being honest, I would have preferred to go to Hoen, Kalos or even Sinnoh, over Kanto. Those other regions have fascinating creation stories or histories in general and more of the pokemon I am looking for. Kanto unfortunately does not have harsh enough climates, and tragedies to have many dark, ghost, or steel types, which are three of the four types I like the most. The only thing Kanto has is a rather large abundance of poison pokemon. Even Johto would have been more appreciated as I would be able to look into the history of the legendary birds and beasts while there.

However the reason I was not in any of those other regions is because I didn't chose where to start my journey. I was content to dream about going on a journey to explore and learn things out in the field while I worked on my studies in my home region. My home region is a hard place for a pokemon journey it doesn't have many easily caught pokemon and is really isolated from other regions. Unfortunately, the universe or some divine being saw fit, to bring me elsewhere. I was struck by lightning one day and woke up in the Viridian City Pokemon center with Poseidon, my purse and no way home. From there I went to Professor Oak, who suggested that I use this time to take my journey. I took a month to study and make sure I was ready at his ranch and then the start of the leagues season started and I set out with Poseidon and Coeus."

"Wow, you really have no way home?" the kind teen asked

"No, my home region is very far away, and even with strong pokemon would be almost impossible to get through the dangerous territories that surround it. The Professor suggested that I was brought to this region by a legendary pokemon. I figure that if a powerful pokemon brought me here, one could bring me back. It is another reason for my journey as I am most likely to meet a powerful pokemon on the road then staying in pallet town."

"That's a good way to look at it I would love to go on a journey to learn new breeding techniques and how to take better care of different kinds of pokemon." Brock said.

We entered the pokemon center then and approached the counter to get our parties healed. While there Nurse Joy informed me that Ash still had not reached the Pokemon Center. As much as I wanted to talk to the kid I was also getting a little worried. He had met Samurai before me and was still not out of the forest. I did not want to raise alarm as he might have stopped for some training, but if he did not show up in a couple day's I would tell the authorities, so they could look for him. I would not want to do nothing only to find out that he was stuck in a ditch in the middle of nowhere.

Brock and I went our separate ways after our pokemon were healed. Brock headed back to the gym, and I got directions to a large pond where Poseidon would feel comfortable to evolve. The pond was near the east part of the city by the path to Mt. Moon. It was just big enough that the pond could be classified as a small lake, and was surrounded by the same grey boulders that made up most of the city. Looking around there seemed to be paths set between the boulders and I figured that this was the local watering hole for the area's pokemon. I climbed up on one of the bigger rocks around the pond and released my team so that we could all support Poseidon through his evolution. So with my team surrounding me on the rock I took the everstone off Poseidon and he jumped into the water.

The water lit up with beautiful silver light that seemed to spread out a good deal as it flashed, until it went underneath nearly half the pond. Then the light went out, and my team went completely silent waiting for Poseidon to surface. The tension was huge. Then a giant blue body rocketed out of the water, shooting a purple beam and soaking all of us. I looked down at my dress thanking whatever deity was listening that it did not become see through when wet as I did not want to give the city a show on my way back to the center, when I heard an odd cuffing noise. I looked up and the gyarados that soaked me seemed to be huffing a convulsing. For a second I panicked thinking that something had gone wrong with the evolution, until a second later when I realized that the ass was laughing at us.

"Poseidon!" I yelled at the chuckling pokemon "that was not funny, what would have happened if this dress was see through, anyone who came up to the pond would see my underclothes?"

" **Sorry, Sephie but I could not resist. Besides look at Stridor and tell me that it is not even a little funny."** He half heartedly apologized. I looked to where Stridor was standing, and had to put my hand over my mouth to contain my own giggle because the usually tough and hardy looking spearow that the bird pokemon usually portrayed was gone. In its place was what looked like a wet winged rat. All his spiked feathers were flatted and his wet feathers hugged close to and down his body dripping water.

I was about to open my bag to get the few towels I owned to dry all of us off when Poseidon was hit with a small barrage of poison stings. I searched for where they came from and saw what looked to be an enraged, soaking wet, purple rabbit that seemed to be cursing out Poseidon in between sending out poison stings. As the pokemon seemed to know at least one poison attack, and was not stopping. I called Coeus to attack it using headbutt. The beldum slammed into the pokemon interrupting its attack and then wheeled around and it with a takedown. The purple pokemon sent the next barrage at Coeus but they bounced off harmless and Coeus finished the attack with another headbutt.

The pokemon became a bit dazed and I took the opportunity to throw a pokeball at it. Even if the pokemon, wanted to be released later catching it now would hopefully calm it down. The pokeball stopped shaking and Dex registered the newly caught Pokemon.

 **Male Nidoran**

 **The Poison Pin Pokemon**

 **Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting**

 **Nidoran is a Poison type pokemon**

 **This nidoran is at level thirteen**

 **Its ability is poison point**

 **Nidoran knows the moves, leer, peck, double kick, and poison sting**

 _ **Note it has an egg move that has not been unlocked yet. Sucker punch.**_

"Well he's tough for a little guy. I will let him out and dry him off once everyone else is dry. Hopefully by then he will be calmer. Oh and Poseidon congratulations on evolving and, if I am not mistaking the attack you fired off, on learning dragon rage. Why don't you get used to your new body while we get dried off and then you can join us to meet what will hopefully be out new team member." I said as I grab the two towels that I had in my camping compartment. I wrapped one around Lyta to dry off her wings and then proceeded to gently dry out Stridor's feathers with the other.

" **I saw that overgrown fish laughing at me earlier. And I will tell you that being this wet is not funny. How am I supposed to fly when my wings are too heavy from the water to carry me?"** The grumpy bird complained. Then I took the towel away and had to contain my giggles for a second time, because once was dry Stridor looked like a puffed up chicken the way as his feathers were now all fluffy. Stridor saw my expression, and looked at his reflection in the pool. He then shrieked and flew in to a nearby tree to preen.

I then helped Lyta finish drying off before calling Poseidon, and Stridor back over. Coeus did not need to be dried off as all the water slid off his smooth body while he attacked the nidoran. Once everyone had taken up a somewhat ready position in case the nidoran attacked again, I let him out of his pokeball. He came out with bristles still up, but seemed calmer. Or at least he wasn't attacking anymore. Then he opened his mouth.

" **Oh, this is just fucking great; I should have realized that that gyarados had a trainer. And since this is newbevill, it's probably some fucking too big for his pants brat who will evolve me the second they get me to become a nidorino. Well to bad kid, listen to me cutely say my name, while tell you how I don't give a shit about you wanting to have a powerful pokemon, if I know that you have a moonstone before I become a nidorino, then I will stay like this forever, even if I have to fucking stay in one spot, to keep my concentration on stopping my evolution. Or better yet I will just find an everstone and swallow it. Well how do you like them apples, you little br.."** The rant cut off as the foul mouthed pokemon looked up and finally realized that I was not one of the regular child trainers that usually came this way. He also saw the four pokemon surrounding him including an eyeful of a fully evolved bedrill and a gyarados.

"You know," I started once he shut up. "I _can_ understand you and if you do not want to evolve too soon or do not want to even be part of this team to begin with I will not force you."

" **You can understand me?"** I nodded. **"You heard all my whole rant."** Nod. **"You heard all my cursing?"** All of us nodded this time. **"And you still want me on your team, and will not force me to evolve before want to?"** I nodded for a final time.

"I even have an everstone if you want to put off your first evolution. Poseidon just finished using it." I pointed to the huge gyarados. "If you want to stay with our group I would love to have you, all I ask is that you do not curse near younger pokemon if any join the group at some point." I hoped he would join our group, the little guy reminded me of my uncle Ryan, who used to teach me to swear like a sailor when he baby sat me. Until my mom found out and threatened to castrate him.

" **Eh fuck it, why not? I just left my nest a moon ago and am still trying to stake out a territory to gather my own herd, which I would be able to do more easily if I grew stronger under a trainer."** He started off seeming to not care whether he came along or not, but it seemed that he got very excited at the prospect of getting stronger.

"Well you will get your chances to get stronger as we are taking on the Kanto Gyms to make this year's league, but now that Poseidon is done with his evolution, we should start to head back to the pokemon center to get some dinner. First does anyone want to stay out of their pokeball, and do you want a nickname?" I asked the group. They all declined except for Stridor, who opted to come back on my shoulder, since he was not tired from training and battling.

" **I'd like a nickname, so long as it's not something stupid like Spike, or Toxic."** The poison pokemon added before he was sucked up by a red light.

" **Come human, the walk back to the pokemon center in the sun should finish drying my feathers, from that over grown snake's splashes."** Said Stridor, as he used me as a human taxi. He was right too, by the time we reached the doors of the center, he was completely dry and the fluffing from the towel had gone down as well.

I opened the door and Stridor launched off my shoulder with a shriek, and flew at a boy in the lobby. It took me a couple seconds longer to register what Stridor's keen eyes saw, but then I realized that the boy Stridor was harassing was Ash. My first thought was thank goodness that he is not stuck in a ditch somewhere in the forest, and the second thought was that I could now finally have my talk with him.

" **Thoughtless Hatchlings!"** I heard the bird screech as he flew around the boy's head and I saw the Pikachu on his shoulder start to spark. Figuring I should head over to talk to the boy and reign Stridor in a bit before he was electrocuted again, I made my way over to Ash.

"Hello Ash do you remember me? We met at Professor Oaks. You and I need to have a small talk about my friend here. You've met him before too. Do you remember?" I asked as Stridor landed on me. I ignored red headed friend for the moment and focused on Ash. He didn't say anything, but he did shake his head no to my question.

"Well then Ash let me tell you the story on how I met my companion here. You see after getting my starter pokemon, I headed out to viridian city. I was just making camp to escape the coming storm when I saw a flash of lightning down the path and my starter being psychic felt a large burst of pain, coming from the site of the strike. Fearing that someone would need help, I ran from my camp and came upon my friend here burnt, twitching and in serious need of medical aid, lying in the middle of the road. I rushed him back to my camp where thankfully I had a stock of medicines, including hyper potions, paralyze heals and burn heals, otherwise some of the damage done to him could have been permeant." As I talked Ash got more and more pale. By the time I got to permanently damaged he was completely white, but this had been building for a while, and I continued.

"After he had finally healed, Stridor told me his story, through my starter. Apparently, he was minding his own business, when he was hit by a rock, thrown by a young boy. Then he and his flock attempted to drive the boy out of their territory, and the Stridor was hit by an incredibly strong and super effective electric attack, and left injured on the side of the road." By that point I was glaring at Ash, who had opened his mouth to defend himself. I held up my had to stop his excuse and continued my lecture.

"Now I know that the flock did a lot of damage to Pikachu here, and Stridor admits that they got a bit carried away. But you started the conflict and it was you who left a seriously hurt pokemon to fend for himself. Now at ten years old, I would have thought you learned that it is unacceptable to throw rocks at anyone, person or pokemon, no matter how frustrated you are. However even more unacceptable is that you left a pokemon you hurt, without giving him any medical aid. I do not care that Pikachu was also hurt, you had pokeballs and it would have taken five seconds to capture Stridor, and bring him to the pokemon center with you. If you did not want to keep him then all you would have had to do is release him after he got medical aid. What you did by leaving him there was as wrong as if you had a pokemon in your care and were abusing them." Ash had gone back to being pale, and looked kind of sick as too. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

The kid looked down ashamed of his actions. The Pikachu with him looked a bit ashamed but, he also looked a bit angry.

" **Hey, don't blame Ash for this. I was the one who would not listen to him or help him. And it was my attack that hurt you."** Pikachu argued. I decided to let Stridor answer the electric pokemon, so that I did not give away my ability.

" **Please the human hatchling would have learned how to behave around wild pokemon, and to not throw things in frustration before he was given you. And you are not but, a recently caught hatchling yourself. You cannot be older than a season; even so you should have known to be more careful with your attacks. You absorbed too much electric energy from the storm, as well as injuring me, you could have killed yourself."** Stridor started in on Pikachu, about his own stupid decisions, like I had with Ash.

" **Hey, I was fine after the pink human took care of me and I was able to help Ash get through the forest and catch some other friends."** Pikachu defended himself.

" **It does not matter that the healer was able to fix you the fact that you needed healing after one of your own attacks is a huge sign that something went very wrong. And you want to talk about the forest do you, well answer me this. Did you and you trainer stop to train in the forest?"** Stridor asked and waited for Pikachu to shake his head no. **"You see I was curious as my trainer stopped for a week to train, and we still made it out of the forest before you and your trainer. Do you know how worried my trainer was getting for the two of you? She thought you were lost or injured."** Wow Stridor was working himself into a great, worried rant.

" **It's not our fault that we took a while to get out of the forest. We got lost after having to go around this giant crack. Then we kept running into these two weird humans and a talking meowth who kept trying to steal me from Ash."** As soon as Pikachu mentioned the pokemon thieves, he realized that he probably should not have mentioned them. I realized that the thieves must be the team rocket grunts that are always trying to steal Pikachu and the legendary pokemon in the movies.

" **Pokemon thieves! You are being attacked by pokemon thieves! Pokemon thieves are barely better than poachers!"** Stridor bent down and tapped Coeus's pokeball on my purse strap to let him out. I guess he wanted Coeus to pretend to translate his next words. **"I could take that maybe you were not as careful as you should have been with your attack, and I could take if you had gotten lost in the forest. But I cannot overlook the fact that you and your trainer are being besieged by pokemon thieves. You two hatchlings obviously cannot be trusted to take care of yourselves, so my trainer and I will have to come on your journey to look after you."**

I started to nod at the declaration, until I realized that I had just been volunteered by my bossy bird to babysit a ten year old. I figured that I would need to meet up with the kid sometimes to make sure I met the legendaries that might be able to send me home, but I thought that would be only occasionally, not my entire journey. I looked at Stridor in order to protest this, but the glare he gave me shut me up. I should have figured that he would end up being concerned about the two of them from the way he called them both hatchling. Unfortunately it looked like I would be traveling around Kanto with a ten year old.

End

 **Nidoran's pokedex from pokemon yellow**

 **AN. So I know that there will be a romantic interest far into the future of the story. As of yet I will not be putting up a poll for it as it is still so far away and I could change my mind and turn the story in a different direction. However the idea's of a love interest has caused me to pick a few guys so far.**

 **Drake from Orange Islands**

 **Volkner**

 **Lance**

 **Steven Stone**

 **It should be noted that Steven Stone would be the Champion of Honen like in the Games instead of Wallace like in the anime. If anyone has another idea for the love interest, please leave a review with your idea and I will consider it for when I put up the poll. Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, follows and reviews my stories**

 **Gyarados (M) – Poseidon – moves: flail, splash, tackle, bounce and combination move splash tackle, dragon rage from evolution**

 **Beldum – Coeus – move: take down, and headbutt**

 **Spearow (M) – Stridor – moves: leer, peck, growl, quick attack, wing attack double team, and learning steel wing**

 **Beedrill (F) - Hippolyta or Lyta – moves: string shot, poison sting, bug bite, tackle, and harden. Has started to know Fury attack after evolution**

 **Nidoran (M) –name TBA- moves: leer, peck, double kick, poison sting**


	10. Ch9 New Responsibilities and Friends

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Pokémon also Bulbapiedia is a great source of information**

 **AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed this story. I do have some responses to the reviews I have been given.**

 **HoldTightAndPretendItIsAPlan** **: Your suggestion of commenting on Sephie's unusual battling style will happen, but not until later, she will probably here the comments from Surge. Also, I get where you are going with your other review of giving the starters to Sephie. I too get very annoyed with Ash most days, but I just cannot see Sephie with Ash's charizard. She will start to be a bit of a mediator between the two sometimes, however Charmander will initially go to Ash and as much of an idiot he is, he will not give his pokemon to Sephie, just because they are disagreeing. There will be more to it, but I don't want to give too much away. Damion will get a better resolution than just be hit by charmander's flames though. Sephie will also not get bulbasuar, but she will get a pokemon from the hidden village, what pokemon that is I don't know yet.**

 **Poseidon93: You'll find out how Sephie will be travelling with Ash in this chapter, though she will probably be there for many of the main plot points, Sephie does have her things to do. There is an ekans in the future, but it might be a bit far off. I will have at least one ghost and dark type pokemon, but they are a way off and I am trying to stick to Kanto pokemon.**

 **King ofheros: There will be a romance in this story, however it is a very long time coming. I am hoping this story to maybe get beyond Johto, maybe even to Sinnoh in the far future. Depending on the love interest, it will not start until at least the end of the orange islands and will be very slow burn.**

 **chi4ngo: keeping the pokemon strait is a worry for me as well, however I will be trying to keep as many on my character as possible, and they will join at different points of the journey, so that should help. I do have ideas that I can use if I find the writing getting to confusing, but I am working hard to keep the pokemon strait. I have about three charts on excel to help with this.**

 **pichu-kun: yes, Misty is with Ash, she is the red head.**

 **For those of you who put in for a romantic interest, I got 3 Volkner, 2 Steven Stone and 1 Drake, and Lance. I also want to through in N for consideration as well. If you come up with a love idea let me know, I will be putting up a pol for this many chapters from now and want a good number of options. However, there will be a poll set up at the end of the chapter for a different issue so check it out.**

 **Pokemon speech "Pikachu"**

 **Human speech** "Human"

 **Mind speech "** _telepathy"_

 _ **Pokedex Speak**_ _ **dexter**_

 **What are the Odds**

 **New Responsibilities and Friends**

 _Pokemon Centers are to be League neutral ground. No fighting is allowed on premises._

 _Pokemon Centers are no capture zones for the wild pokemon who come to center for treatment._

 _If a Nurse Joy finds evidence that a trainer is abusing their pokemon, they will be held until such a time that a Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny find more evidence to confirm or disprove the initial evidence._

 _A pokemon center is required to offer free health service to all league members, including pokemon trainers, gym personnel, league offices, pokemon rangers, etc. All others must pay for health services._

 _All League staying at a Pokemon Center are entitled to a free room that will fit their pokemon and themselves comfortably for no longer than two weeks, if such a room is available. After two weeks, the member must move on or pay for the room. Note some smaller centers will not have big enough rooms to accommodate some larger pokemon out of their pokeballs._

 _All League members are offered discounted rates on food, bought in the Pokemon Center cafeteria._

 _League members are also advised to remember that there are training fields available at most Pokemon Centers, Please ask the resident Nurse Joy about using them._

 _Nurse Joy welcomes you and hopes that you have a pleasant stay._

 _\- From the sign at every Pokemon Center front desk._

" **There is no way you are coming with us. We don't need to be watched over, we know what we are doing."** Protested Pikachu to Stridor's previous statement of us following along with Ash. He even started to spark in agitation. This was good, well not the sparking, but the protest gave me time to think a way out of babysitting my entire pokemon journey.

"Oww! Pikachu stop sparking." Exclaimed Ash to the angry mouse. "What is that stupid bird screeching at us about? And what's the blue thing?" Great now, the kid is insulted another trainer's pokemon, a pokemon that he personally left hurt. I was starting to see that he needs some guidance, but I didn't want to spend my entire journey providing it. I hoped Professor Oak had a solution, I needed to call him anyway to tell him I found Ash. But I needed to finish reprimanding the brat.

"Okay, first you did not just insult a pokemon you left for dead, and is now my team mate. Even if you don't have respect for me, which you have not much reason for as we have only met twice, you will still give respect to other pokemon. Second the blue thing as you so eloquently put it, is my second pokemon Coeus. He is the reason I know what has Pikachu so upset, as we have a psychic connection." Maybe when I got to know the kid better I will tell him about my own power, Ash was good if a but dense kid in the movies. "Now Stridor, here is upset as he does not think that you and Pikachu are mature enough to be on your own. He suggested that we should stick with you for your own good, which Pikachu started to protest."

"What! I don't need a babysitter" Ash protested just like Pikachu.

"Look," I interrupted what would have been the start of a long rant. "I don't want to spend my entire trip following you around either, but you have to admit that you don't have a very good track record at the moment. You have gotten lost in the forest, attacked by pokemon thieves, twice if what I heard in Viridian is true, and you ended with two badly hurt pokemon at the end of your first day." The poor kid looked more and more dejected as I listed off the problems he has run into so far. By the time I was done he looked like a sad puppy, and I felt a bit sympathetic.

"Alright how about this, why don't you call your mom to let her know you made it through the forest safe, if you haven't called her already. I want to check in with the Professor as well, to tell him I found you, and he might want me to keep an eye on you too. He was worried about you when I told him about Stridor. After that you can get cleaned up a bit as you and your companion look like you haven't had a chance yet since arriving, and we can all get some food and finish our discussion then." I told Ash. Dear God, or rather Dear Arceus here, I sounded like a mature adult. When the hell did that happen. I was only twenty-one, I should not have been reprimanding kids like a parent.

"Fine." Ash saids dragging out the word, though he did perk up some when I mentioned food. I figured that he'd not had a well-cooked meal since he entered the forest. The red head must have figured we were done with the main part of our conversation, since she headed back over. When we had started our conversation, she had moved over to look out the windows, probably to give Ash some privacy. This was Misty, I remembered her somewhat from the anime, but at the time I couldn't remember how long she stuck around for.

"Hello, I'm Misty Waterflower." She said as she held out her hand. I remembered more then; she battled or would battle Ash for the Cascade badge in Cerulean City. It helped that I recalled the last name from the guide book's information on the Cerulean Gym. She was also the gym leader in the games, but I already know there is a difference between the two. Though just to confirm my memory was correct I asked.

"Any relation to the Cerulean Gym, if the guild book is correct that you have the same last name as the leaders. Are you on a journey as well, how did you meet the kid?" I asked as well, because I couldn't seem to remember how they met in the anime. Unfortunately I didn't realize that this question opened a whole can of worms I wanted nothing to do with. The girls whole face went red, which is still not very attractive with her bright orange hair, and Ash started to edge away from her.

"You want to know how we met?" she asked rhetorically, "Well this jerk stole my bike and then his pokemon preceded to destroy it when it shocked all the spearow after them. I am staying with him until he pays for it. I saved up a bunch of money for that bike so that I could use it to get around Kanto looking for water pokemon to advance my team." I tried to recall a bike when I found Stridor, but I was coming up blank. I know it was probably there though as Misty would know not to leave an injured pokemon on the middle of the road. But to this day I still can't remember seeing that damned bike

"That makes sense, though it will probably take the kid a while to get the funds to pay you back." I said instead. My thoughts were brought back to the kid, I reached behind me where he hid from Misty, and grabbed him. I excused us from Misty and pull Ash with me towards the line of video phone against the far wall.

"Come on kid we have some calls to make, I need to talk the professor and you need to call your Mom after being out of contact for a while, you don't want her to be worried, do you?" I could not imagine the worry Ash's mom had for her son being on a journey alone at ten. I was twenty when I had to go on a five-hour drive, and my mom wanted me to call every hour of the journey. I left Ash in front of one of the video phones and went over to the next one to phone the lab. The phone rang a couple times before it was picked up by John, one of the lab techs I met during my time on the ranch.

"Hey John, is the Professor around? I made it to Pewter and wanted to give him an update." I asked. He knew I was working for the professor so I was able to get through without airing Ash's mistakes to the whole ranch.

"Give me a moment to get him, Persephone, he just finished an experiment. I know he has been waiting for your call for a while, though he did not say why, he seemed pretty anxious." The tech told me, and went to get Professor Oak. For some reason, all the people on the ranch liked to call me by my first name, even if it was a mouthful.

"Hello Persephone." Professor Oak greeted, as he steped into view of video phone. "John told me you made it to Pewter City. Were you able to find Ash, I want to know if he has had anymore mishaps and his mom is worried for him. Delia has not heard from him in over a week, and he should have been through Viridian Forest by now. It only takes a few days and I cannot see Ash staying in the forest long to train." Man, was I glad I pushed the kid to call his mom.

"Hey Professor, I got to the city this morning and went to earn my Bolder badge from Brock. I decided to spend a week in the forest to train. I even got some new pokemon, Hippolyta, who I caught as a weedle. She just evolved into a beedrill this morning, and Poseidon evolved after my gym match. I also caught a nidoran at the time too." I told the Professor. He's always excited to hear about pokemon, and I wanted him in a better mood before I get into what I heard from Ash. Though at the time I didn't realize how much my capture of Hippolyta would excite him later

"I was able to meet up with Ash, though it has just been recently. I sent him to call Mrs. Ketchum while I talked to you." I told the Professor so he would stop worrying. Then I told him all I learned about Ash's journey so far.

"Honestly he needs some guidance but, I do not think it would do either of us any good if I followed him on his journey as a babysitter like Stridor suggested. You have your own journey plus I have an assignment or two for you. You can't spend all your time following Ash." Professor Oak seemed to think on my words.

"What if you went met up with him in the different cities. The two of you will probably be following similar paths if both of you are taking on the gyms. I know you mentioned that you were going to hit most of the major ones and Ash will probably also go to them, so you both will at least be going to the same cities even if you won't be going the same way. I only ask that you travel with Ash from Cerulean City to Vermillion City, it is long way and Ash will only have two badges at that point." He ended up suggesting. It wasn't a bad plan. I would still be able to explore Kanto and train my team, I would just have to be sure to be hit the gym in the same order as Ash.

"I don't think that that would be too bad" I told the Professor.

"Good, now you said you caught some new pokemon. I might be able to give you some advice depending on the species before we move on to your assignments. Let me just pull up your pokedex information." The Professor said looking up the file. "What can you tell me about them? Every pokemon has a different personality, though there are many traits that species are known for, it is interesting to see the differences in trainers' pokemon from the normal view of the species." I gestured to the bird on my shoulder and answer

"Well, I believe I mentioned Stridor in Viridian, he was the spearow that got hurt by Pikachu's thunderbolt. He can be grouchy, but decided to stay with me after I healed him. After Stridor is Hippolyta, who was a weedle, and is now a beedrill that I caught in the forest. I found her eating a poisonous plant as I was searching for herbs. I thought it was odd that she was so far away from where Dex said the main beedrill hive was. When she decided to accompany me back to camp I asked her about the hive to find out if Dex was wrong about the location and if we would need to move. It turns out that Lyta is a queen beedrill and..." A loud bang stopped me from continuing as Prof. Oak fell off his chair as soon as I mentioned that Lyta was a queen.

"You're sure she is a queen?" The Professor asked getting back in his chair and I nod. "Do you know how rare it is to find a queen beedrill? They are one in a thousand at the least. We have barely been able to confirm the existence of queen because there are male and female beedrill, it was only when it was realized that the a male and female beedrill could not produce viable eggs, and instead just had different jobs in the hive that we realized there must be a queen of some sort in the hives. However, we have never been able to catch one, or even get close enough to study one because they are usually highly protected at the heart of the hive. The fact that you caught one as a weedle is astonishing. Can you send her to the lab so she could be studied for a bit?"

"Wow, I did not realize how big of a deal it was that Lyta was a queen. I agreed to take her with me so that she could get stronger and find a good place to start her own hive. As to the studying, I will see if she agrees. If she does, then I will send Lyta to you when I reach Cerulean City, as she just reached her final evolution today and I want to train her some more as I will be using her in the next gym. Do you want me to talk to her to see what information she has about being a queen and write it up for you?" I asked at the end

"That's fine, it will give me time to get things ready, and when she wants to settle down maybe we can entice her to use the lab or the forest behind the lab as a place for her hive. Then we might be able to study the formation of a beedrill hive up close. And definitely write up whatever information you can get from your beedrill. Once I get a chance to study her a bit, especially if she makes a hive on my ranch, I'll write up a paper and might be able to use some of your findings. I'll pay you for the information, even if it doesn't go in my report and if it does I'll make sure that I credit what I use to you." My eyes widen at the deal. It would be great to get the money and being credited in a research paper by Professor Oak looked great resume even if the report was a long time coming since Lyta would take a while to start a hive.

"Now," continued the Professor. "The computer is also showing that there are two new pokemon in your Dex as of today, though the information has not downloaded yet, so it could not have been more than an hour or two ago. What else did you catch?"

"Well," I said trying to stall since I was unsure of how he would take the fact that Poseidon had evolved. Gyarados do not have a good reputation and it is usually advised that rookie trainers wait to train such dangerous pokemon. Brock had already warned me about being careful with Poseidon and I learned that he didn't realize that the magikarp was planning to evolve this afternoon. I was afraid he would want to separate us until I became more experienced. Poseidon had become my best friend while in Kanto, he was the one who I had with me to try and figure out what happened, and he was with me through my crazy study time at the lab trying to catch up on the world I found myself in. I was happy that he evolved, but there in front of the Professor I was worried that it might cause us problems with worried officials. However, the evolution was already logged in my data so it didn't really matter if I told Prof. Oak as he would know in a few hours. I swallowed my fear and continued my conversation with the Professor.

"I caught a male nidoran, at a pond at the edge of the city. He got mad that he got wet after Poseidon evolved, which would be the other pokemon that is logged, and attacked, so I caught him. I have to say he had a lot of guts to attack Poseidon after his evolution." I mentioned. I remember the tiny nidoran attacking the gyarados at least ten times its size fondly.

"You caught a nidoran, that's a good find nidorinos and nidokings are powerful pokemon to have later down the line and rather loyal too. Now, you said Poseidon evolved, yes?" Prof. Oak said as he looked up the information on my first pokemon, which was somewhat hard to find since I caught Poseidon before I got my registration and had to register him differently than the rest of my team. As he was looking the Professor started to talk to himself. "He was a water pokemon, if I remember, the one that you appeared with when you were brought here? I don't think I ever met him up close since he stayed mainly in the pond by your cabin but he was a fish pokemon correct? Fish, pokemon can have some interesting evolutions some don't change much at all while others change completely, what was your, Poseidon's evolution like? It says here that he was a magikarp. Magikarp are interesting they have one of the biggest changes when they evolve…into…gyarados. YOU HAVE A FULLY EVOLVED GYARADOS!" he shouted as the fact registered with him.

"Yup," I said trying to appear relaxed after his shout. "He probably would have evolved sooner too, he wanted to win a gym battle as a magikarp. I bought an everstone so he could stay a magikarp for the battle. He beat Brock's geodude, and finished off his onix, when Stridor got knocked out." The Professor paled when I mentioned Poseidon's win. Which I thought was odd as it showed he was a well-trained pokemon. I didn't realize that I had just added to the strength that the Professor thought gyarados had at the time and scared him shitless.

"Let me get this straight, your magikarp, that was strong enough to take down a geodude and an onix has evolved into a gyarados. Are you okay, I have not heard of any emergency services needed in Pewter, he did not attack anything did he, gyarados evolutions are incredibly hazardous, and this one was already an insanely strong magikarp." Wow, I underestimated how worried he would be. Gyarados evolutions, are usually really dangerous and if a trainers not careful or doesn't have the right pokemon on hand to subdue the pokemon the gyarados can be extremely hard to control there have even been cases of rookie trainers being killed by their gyarados when they force them to evolve. It can even be dangerous for experienced trainers, which explained why Professor Oak was so worried when I told him of Poseidon's evolution.

"Professor, calm down, Poseidon is still the wonderful pokemon that he has always been. The worst thing he did was get us all soaked when he surged up out of the pond, irritating Nidoran into attacking. The evolution was somewhat planned as it was only the everstone that was keeping him from evolving in the first place, and once he won the gym battle, as a magikarp it was time to take it off. We went to the pond at the edge of town so that he would have some room, and the entire team gathered around to see him evolve. Neither Poseidon nor I were worried about it, and everything went fine, so relax Professor." I explained. I saw Professor Oak take a few deep breaths and sit down in front of the monitor again. He had been pacing in his worry.

"I see, so often gyarados, even trained ones, evolve during high emotion and then go on rampage, the everstone that you had on Poseidon would have kept him from evolving after his victory when he was excited until he was in a calmer state, what a fascinating, idea. Your way might be a safer way to evolve magikarp, would you be able to write up your method and send it to me I think it could help other trainers trying to evolve a magikarp? I'll pay you for these reports as well, though only half of what you will get for the others. I want a report a week on what your training your gyarados in and what his temperament is now that he's evolved and if it changes." I went to complain that writing up weekly reports would cut into a lot of time but he cut my complaint off before it could even begin.

"I know that you're a mature and careful girl after appending the month with you not to mention your gift so I won't separate you and your pokemon. But and this is a big but most will be wary of a new trainer that owns a gyarados and will worry that you caught the pokemon after a rigged battle or that you forced your magikarp to evolve. These reports will help me see your progress with a pokemon known for its violence and it will give me proof incase someone lodges a complaint about you having a gyarados on your team. "

Yeah, at the time I did not realize how dangerous it was for many trainers when their magikarp evolved, I was never to frightened, because I could talk to Poseidon, who knew the best way for his species to evolve, but other trainers who could not listen to their pokemon and had a pokemon evolve in an emotional environment, leading to a ton of problems. Of course I couldn't believe that people might send out complaints that I owned a gyarados. I didn't realize they had such a large stigma against them. Although I also didn't know at all that having won a match was not a good time for a magikarp to evolve, Poseidon just did not want to evolve while he was tired from battle. I decided to follow Prof. Oak's rules since I didn't want Poseidon to be forced off my team because people complained.

"What do you want in the first report? The fact that I used the everstone was not some evolution experiment, Poseidon, just wanted to be a magikarp for the battle, so I kept the everstone on him, since he was close to evolution. I kept the everstone on him in battle so that he could win the entire thing in his first form, and then decided to get him healed after the battle, so that he would be in the best health when he evolved. I suppose I could write up my experience with training him and then what happened when he evolved if you would like, though I would like to keep some of my training a secret as I came up with a combination of moves that Poseidon used to win the battle with and I don't want people taking my ideas."

"That's fine I would never ask you to give away any training secrets you have. But even just a write up of your experiences with the evolution would be welcome. I am glad that you agreed to write up the reports. It will be great to get a firsthand account of someone training a gyarados that they raised from a magikarp. I tried to ask Lance to do so as he has two, but one he caught as a gyarados, and he raised the other a long time ago and does not have the time to remember everything, nor the time to train a new magikarp while there is still a position open in the elite four." He only has one in the games, but I learned that he caught the red one from Johto that is in both the games and this world.

"Don't worry Professor, I will probably stay in Pewter until Ash is ready to beat the gym. That way I leave about a day ahead of him, so I should have time to explore Mt. Moon a bit and still make it to Cerulean at the same time as the kid. This will also give me a chance to train more with my team, and learn more about the mountain before wondering around in it. I can do the first write up in this time too and will send it to you before I leave the city." I said to the Professor.

"That reminds me. I have another assignment for you. It might not be possible, but with your gift you have the best chance of getting the information." He said.

"What info are you looking for?"

"You said you were headed to mt. Moon so I want to find the clefairy and see if you can get any information about them. We know that there is a large colony of them in the mountain, but may of them don't go near people and very few people are able to catch clefairy, so they is not much information on them. I want you to gather whatever you can. I'm hoping that you'll be able to find them with your gift which is more than most are able to do." He said giving me my assignment.

"Don't worry professor I'll try to find them, maybe they'll even talk to me." I said trying to sound optimistic though talking to wild pokemon especially those in groups is much harder than those who interact with people. In our talks Poseidon Lyta and Stridor all warned me that even though I could talk to pokemon did not mean that they would talk to me. Especially since I was human most groups still see me as a treat to their group and attack, and even if I try to talk to them some don't believe me. Thankfully the clefairy in Mt. Moon were known to have better temperaments that spearow and beedrill or I wouldn't even attempt it. though going on a rumored temperament was dangerous as well. Just then Ash walked up done with his call to his mother.

"Ah Ash." Professor Oak said when he saw the kid in the monitor. "I heard you had a few fumbles at the start of your journey. Your mom and I have been worried about you especially as you have been out of contact for so long, so I've worked out a plan with Persephone here. From now on you will meet up with her to check in, in every city. This way you can journey on your own, but you have someone who can help out if you need it." Ash started to open his mouth, probably to complain about the fact that he must check in while the other starting trainers did not have to, but the Professor cut him off.

"I don't want to hear any complaints Ash, or whinnying about the other trainers. They have not had the trouble that you have had. You were attacked by spearow, your first day and from what I have heard from the Viridian Nurse Joy you fought pokemon thieves. The other trainers have not had any such trouble. Just be happy that I am only having you check in at the main cities instead of having a babysitter with you on your whole journey. Besides your mother has been worried sick about you being on your own, this will help reassure her." Professor Oak told the boy sternly. "now is there anything else either of you need before I go?"

"Actually I was reading some information on Mt. Moon earlier while I waited for my pokemon to heal and it mentioned some ancient society called the Lunarians that once lived in Mt. Moon. It made me a bit curious, about who they were, but the book only mentioned them and didn't have anymore information. Do you know anything?" I asked since the book I grabbed off the pokemon Center waiting room's bookshelf got me really interested. It got me to think back to the classes I was taking back home and I hoped that learning about an ancient civilization here might help with my home sickness.

"That's a hard question to answer. There's not a lot of information about the Lunarians. Most of what is known about them comes from small sites surrounding the mountain. The Lunarians had their main settlement deep in the mountains and it's impossible to get to because it's in the middle of the territory of a huge group of onix. Many of the onix in the nest are old enough to be extremely powerful and no one wants to go against the giant rock pokemon in their natural environment. To do so would be deadly. I'll send over what information I have on them in a few days though. Who knows the clefairy have been rumored to have lived in the area for over a thousand years. Maybe you can find out more information if you meet up with them." He said then he reminded Ash to meet up with me and hung up.

"So, I guess you're my babysitter from now on." The kid moped. Wow I hope I was not this dramatic at his age.

"Cheer up kid. It won't be too bad, I have my own journey that I don't want to interrupt much, and we will be going to the same cities anyway for badges, so your plans won't really be changed. Plus, I am a new trainer too even if I am in my twenties, so I am sure we will have a good time sharing stories and training tips. You will mostly just find me in cities and we can maybe watch each other's gym battles. The only time we will really travel together is from Cerulean to Vermillion as I promised the Professor to travel with you as it is such a long way." I tried to console the Ash, since I remembered that no kid wants to be thought of as incapable. I also wanted him to like me at least a little so he wouldn't rebel against Oak's orders. I figured I should bribe him a bit. It certainly didn't hurt our relationship though there were times it hurt my wallet.

"Look, why don't you go clean up and you, Misty and I will go get that dinner I promised you. We can meet back here in an hour." This cheered him up a bit, and he ran off to get Misty and get ready.

I headed to my room after getting Poseidon and Nidoran checked out, by Nurse Joy. When I talked to her she offered me a larger room to fit Poseidon. Which was great as the more time he got to spend out of his pokeball and full size the better. It takes some time for a pokemon to fully acclimate to their new evolved form. Luckily the room was right across the hall from my old one, so there was not much trouble in moving over the stuff that I had unpacked.

The new room was nice, and looked a lot like the other one, being a light pink colored hotel room. The only difference was that while the old room had a small pool in it, this room instead had a vaulted ceiling and was twice as wide as the other. The league certainly made sure that both trainers and their teams were comfortable while staying at pokemon centers. Once I put all my stuff down I released everyone and made my way over to Nidoran. He and the others were checking out the new space, though the newly caught pokemon was more curious then the others.

"Hey guys, I'm not sure what you were paying attention to in your balls, but Stridor here offered us up for babysitting duty and now we will be meeting up with Ash at every city to make sure he is doing okay. Because of this I invited the kid and his friend to go out for dinner so I could get to know him." I told them to make sure we were all on the same page.

" **Ash is the kid with the pikachu, right. I was watching from the pokeball. Why'd shrieky here go nuts on him."** Asked the newest member of the team, causing Stridor to screech at the nickname. I could tell that Nidoran is going to be interesting to have around.

"He is and on his first day as a trainer he stupidly threw a rock at Stridor and then left him on the road injured from Pikachu." I told the purple pokemon. "Oh, I also had some ideas for nicknames, what do you think of the names Valor, Ares, or Aeron?"

" **Well Aeron sounds interesting does it mean anything."** He said after considering the names.

"If I remember correctly he is a welsh or Celtic god of war or something like that he was slightly out of my sphere of study." I told Nidoran. And he nodded.

" **I like it. When I evolve will be the God of Battling, fucking awesome** **name."** Crowed the newly named Aeron.

"Okay, how about I introduce you to everyone and you guys can get acquainted while I get ready for dinner. The spearow there is Stridor, Hippolyta or Lyta for short is the beedrill, Coeus is the beldum who you battled before you got caught, and Poseidon is the one who got everyone wet earlier. Oh, and I'm Sephie I don't think I introduced my-self earlier." I told him gesturing to everyone in turn and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. The splash I got from Poseidon made it go all frizzy and I needed to wrestle the mess back into a neat ponytail.

When I came out it was to the entire team gathered around the television in front of the bed, the screen was on grey fuzz and they all looked at it like they were trying to figure out some great mystery.

"What are you guys dong with the TV?" I asked.

" **We're wondering what this is and why it is here, so far it has just show grey lines and made a hissing noise. Is this something humans understand. They have no sense of their own so it wouldn't surprise me if they made this odd machine for no reason."** Stridor asked confused. Ha, of course they had no idea what a TV was they were all wild except for Coeus and he was part of a habitat experiment, so no one had ever seen one.

"I's a television or TV for short. It can show different things happening depending on what channel it is on." I told them. I grabbed the remote from under Aeron's paw and turned on the nightly news. They were talking about a lab explosion on an island off the coast.

"Alright, who wants to come to dinner, with me and the kids? We will be headed to the buffet near the pokemart and they offer pokemon options. I'll bring back food for anyone who does not want to come, so you can also stay here if you want." I told them.

" **I will stay Sephie, I am tired after my evolution so I will probably nap and watch the showing box."** Poseidon replied.

" _I too, will remain here Persephone. I wish to observe this new human invention for a longer time and I have no requirement of nourishment._ " Coeus also said. I suddenly had a feeling that I would come back to the room and the beldum would have somehow taken apart the entire TV.

"That's fine, just be careful I have to pay for it if it gets broke. If you want to change the channel just hit the up and down button with the c on it." I explained. Everyone else wanted to come so I returned Lyta and Aeron and Stridor toke his place on my shoulder as we headed out to meet the kids.

Graveler's Buffet was recommended by the guild book for a good reason. It had tons of food for both people and pokemon at a reasonable price, as well as tons of space for pokemon to eat with their trainers. Ash, Misty, and I grabbed a seat near the front windows and helped our teams get their plates before, sitting down with our own food.

"So Sephie, Ash told me that you're challenging the gyms like him and will be meeting up with us at them. Have you challenged Brock yet, Ash wants to tomorrow?" Misty asked after we finished filling our empty stomachs. The two looked a lot better than when I first saw them in the pokemon center. Misty was in a clean pair of shorts and a yellow tee and Ash had on some jeans and a black shirt, under a blue and white coat, a big improvement to his road worn outfit.

"Yeah, I challenged the gym this afternoon, and won the boulder badge. It was tough, but Stridor and Poseidon pulled through." I told them.

"Ooo, your team has nicknames, who are they?" asked Misty

"Well Poseidon was my first pokemon I've been with him since before I started my journey, then Coeus is my starter from Professor Oak, his species is from Hoenn. You saw Stridor when he attacked Ash earlier. They didn't have the best first meeting. I just caught Aeron the nidoran over there stuffing his face so I don't really know him well yet. Then there's Lyta who's the only other girl in the group I met her in Viridian forest." As I said this the beedrill flew over and landed on my back her drills hanging over my shoulder. Misty jerked back so quickly I thought that she was going to fall out of her chair.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Don't worry Misty's just a bit afraid of bug pokemon, plus we ended up on the wrong side of a beedrill hive while in the forest." Ash said before Misty hit him upside the head.

"Don't mock my fear or downplay what happened in the forest. Beedrill have been known to kill trainers who bothered their nests, usually it's beedrill in wilder places than viridian, but you can never be to careful. Besides I'm afraid of bug pokemon because a scolipede attacked me when I was four." Misty said.

"Really how'd that happen?" I asked thinking of the huge Unova bug and figuring that if I had been attacked by one when I was I kid I would be afraid of bugs pokemon too.

"It was when my parents were still gym leaders. I used to watch the battles and one time this bug trainer from Unova challenged the gym. My dad's slowbro hit the bug with confusion and while it was confused it ran at me instead of Slowbro. The barrier stopped it but I got an up close view of the giant bug trying to attack me through it." she told us. Yikes right? I couldn't blame her for her fear of bugs that would be fucking terrifying.

"Wow that's horrible, but back to gym battles Pikachu and I are ready to win ours tomorrow!" Ash exclaimed getting into a victory stance with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Oh the mind of a preteen. He hears his friend talk about a traumatic experience, and then immediately goes to brag about how great he is. Then part of what Ash said hit me. He was going to challenge the gym with Pikachu. Both Brock's pokemon were mostly immune to electric attacks I hoped he taught Pikachu iron tale or something. Misty then proceeded to voice my worry.

"Ash are you crazy! You are planning to use Pikachu in the battle, he will stand no chance against Brock's rock pokemon." She exclaimed and Ash took on a stubborn look.

"Why wouldn't I use Pikachu he is my strongest pokemon right now, he will have no problem with the gym." The kid stated. I raised my eyes skyward, he was going to take on the gym with an electric mouse. I decided to check that he has some sort of strategy in place.

"Now Ash I won't try to dissuade you from challenging the gym with a type advantage, after all I won with a flying type and Poseidon who while a water type doesn't know many water moves. However, I beg you to tell me that you have a strategy and have at least taught Pikachu iron tail. I had Stridor learn steel wing so he had some way to win against the rock pokemon. I would advise you to take some more time to train if you don't."

"I haven't heard of iron tail before, but it's okay Pikachu is going to zap these pokemon with his thunderbolt attack, the gm won't stand a chance." The kid said confidently, while Misty had her face in her hands in disbelief. Ash should have done a lot more studying before leaving on his journey, though I couldn't fault him too much for not knowing iron tale. Steel types are rare in Kanto but, he should have known that the pokemon in the gym are part ground type and immune to thunderbolts.

"Ash, the pokemon in the gym have a secondary ground typing." I told him slowly. At his incomprehension at the meaning of this I nearly let out a frustrated growl. "This means that unless they are soaking wet, or knocked so high in the air their energy cannot ground itself, they are immune to electric attacks."

This news shocked him. I was hopeful that Ash would decide train some more before he tried the gym.

End

 **AN: So, if you are coming back to this story and just reading this new chapter I would go check out the previous chapters. I edited them a bit, just a line here or there, but I also added excerpts like those in the later chapters starting on chapter three.** **They do not have much baring on the plot, but they do help me to expand and explain the way my version of pokemon works. I am also adding N to the list of potential guys. I fell in love with him when I played black.**

 **Gyarados (M) – Poseidon – moves: flail, splash, tackle, bounce and combination move splash tackle, dragon rage from evolution**

 **Beldum – Coeus – move: take down, and headbutt**

 **Spearow (M) – Stridor – moves: leer, peck, growl, quick attack, wing attack double team, and learning steel wing**

 **Beedrill (F) - Hippolyta or Lyta – moves: string shot, poison sting, bug bite, tackle, and harden. Has started to know Fury attack after evolution**

 **Nidoran (M) – Aeron - moves: leer, peck, double kick, poison sting**


	11. Chapter 10 Mountain Paths and Clefairy

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Pokémon also Bulbapiedia is a great source of information**

 **AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed this story. I love reviews so please continue to respond on my story.**

 **Ultima-owner: Yes Mewtwo did destroy the lab. I am not completely sure of the exact time line, for his time with Giovanni, but I know he escapes right before Ash takes on the Viridian Gym, so I gave him a little less than a year. Honestly the mention of then lab is supposed to just be a small clue to how my fic's timeline syncs to some events in the anime.**

 **Angeleyes24245: I am glad you like my story. Don't worry I will keep updating though there might be some pretty large gaps in my updates.**

 **Guest Reviewer: I will take Steven Stone into account, and I like the idea of a megametagross, though it will be a while before there is any mega evolution in the fic.**

 **Pokemon speech "Pikachu"**

 **Human speech** "Human"

 **Mind speech "** _telepathy"_

 _ **Pokedex Speak**_ _ **dexter**_

 **What are the Odds**

 **Mountain Paths and Clefairy**

 _Mt. Moon is the most famous peak of the Lunar Mountains so named for the fact that a meteor crashed there millions of years ago, seeding the mountains that made up its crater with moon stones. The Lunar Mountains are one of the best places to fine moon stones in Kanto and a few small towns that surround the mountain range, mine and export moon stones for sale around Kanto and other regions. The exportation of moon stones…._

 _The Lunar Mountains are home to a wide range of pokemon, from rock pokemon like the Geodude and onix lines, the late which inhabit the deeper reaches of the mountains, to paras and Zubat lines. It should be noted that between the months of May and June the Zubat have their nesting season and should not be disturbed. There are also Clefairy and the rest of their evolution line living with in the Lunar Mountains, but the pokemon have proven to be incredibly shy, and hard to catch. The paras are a vital part of the cave ecosystem….._

 _When traveling through the Mt. Moon pass it is advised that trainers try to make it through the tunnel portions of the path in one day. The tunnels are dark and are a popular way through the mountains for new trainers, meaning that there is some traffic going through them at certain times of year. If you need to camp in the tunnels, it is advised that trainers use the rest station that are situated two thirds of the way through the tunnels. These spaces are large and able to house several camps. The rest stations are also free of zubat due to the amount of people who tend to inhabit them. Many people will stay for extended times…_

 _The Lunarians were an ancient people, who inhabited Mt. Moon over 2500 years ago. The people are a mystery for there is not much people can find that remains of them. More information on the Lunarians can be found in papers written by child genius Dr. Eve Adams. Other achievements of the Dr. include…._

 _-Excerpts from Mt. Moon and the Lunar Mountains: A Fascinating Path, a book borrowed from the Pewter city Pokemon Center's waiting room bookshelf._

The entrance to Mt. Moon was huge. When I had first read about the path through the mountains, I didn't realized that it would be this big or well made. I pictured a tunnel, that was maybe big enough for a few people to walk side by side in, the actual path through the mountain was big enough to fit at least three onix side by side.

The mountain itself was also not what I thought it was. As a person familiar with skiing in Pennsylvania, on pretty small reasonable mountains, Mt. Moon, seemed unreal. It was much steeper than the mountains I had seen and much rockier as well. Where most mountains I had seen were covered in trees, forest and ski lifts, this mountain was mainly made up of the same grey rocks that Pewter City had been built with. Which made sense. When they made the tunnel, the stone had to go somewhere and as the closes settlement, Pewter would have been the ones to use it.

When I first saw the tunnel entrance I couldn't look way, it's size stunned me that much. Once I finally pulled my eyes away, I found myself a rock to relax and have a drink on. I had hiked uphill for over three hours to get to the path through the mountain and decided that I needed a break before starting the trek through. It would take about two days to get through the Mt. Moon if my team and I took the direct route. This estimate didn't include deviating from the path to train or to forage for treasures or berries, or anything else that my team and I got into, like Professor Oak's assignment.

Thankfully valley that the path goes through is incredibly fertile, and a great place to hunt and pick berries. It's the berries that are the most important to get. Not only does everyone on the team like berries, if preference varies between different flavors, but berries are one of the best ways to feed ourselves while out in the wild. Berries ridiculously nutritional, and a nice way to add flavor to food, but they are also very filling, and make great supplements to everyone's diet. For example if I add two berries to Poseidon's food, it will taste better, and it will satisfy his appetite, though now that we were in the wild Poseidon might decide to hunt like Stridor. Between foraging and growing berries and some of my team I was able to feed my whole team and not drain my bank account. Something I had always wondered about in the anime. (Seriously did no one else wonder how Brock Misty and Ash have enough money to feed themselves and all their pokemon.)

I'd even taken to eating berries. Not only does a berry make a good lunch or breakfast, but by eating a pecha berry a day after being poised by Aeron or Lyta in increasing more potent doses, I built up a natural defense against poison. Considering that poison types were among my favorite and also pretty plentiful in Kanto building up my poison immunity was a good idea. Plus Pecha berries are really sweet and remind me almost of a cross between a honeydew and a peach. I started using the other berries in my cooking as well, the more bitter berries taste like dark leafy green vegetables and make a great substitute for broccoli rabe or brussels sprouts.

Thoughts of berries had me putting my water away and grabbing a pecha berry from one of the berry pots in my bag. I bought them in Pewter using the money that I won from beating Brock, and they were a great investment. The pots allowed me to have a steady supply of the most import berries for my whole journey. They saved my butt a few times when I was in an area where I couldn't forage. As I bit into my lunch, I felt Stridor land on my shoulder, and offered him a bite, he loved sweet berries. The bird gladly took a small bite, and I felt his chest heave a bit as he leaned down. Because he hated to be confined, Stridor had decided to stay outside of his pokeball as I made my way to Mt. Moon, even if he was as tired as the rest of my team. Of course we all had a good reason to be tired.

After Stridor's loss to Brock's onix, I realized that while I had taught my team new moves, I didn't work enough on their endurance, strength and speed enough. So after dinner with Ash and Misty was over I reserved one of the smaller training fields the pokemon center had, so I could start working on their physical abilities before I left.

The training I set up was hard for all us. After I consulted Nurse Joy on the safe way to train I started all of us on running, swimming, or flying laps, around the training ground as a warm up. Then I grabbed the weights I was able to borrow from the center and we put them on before doing sprints. Of course I was a lot less fit than the rest of my team, being human and not having trained to have the same physical capabilities as a pokemon, but I didn't want to just sit on the side lines when everyone else was working. After the sprints there was endurance training where we had to do laps with the weights on, and strength training where we all set about lifting or moving different weights. After the physical training I set out to have everyone master the moves that they had, so that they would be able to use them confidently in battle. I also had Lyta start learning flash in case we needed it when we went through Mt. Moon. While they were doing that I was working on psychic ability and was able to get to a point where I could connect telepathically to most of my team for a short time. Most nights after training we would all hang together at the pond where Poseidon evolved and I would groom everyone before writing up parts of my report on training a gyarados, or reading about Mt. Moon.

The upgrades the Professor made to dex made it so it was almost like a tablet and I was able to download apps onto it. This meant that I was able to get a system almost like word on it and also an app like nook or kindle as well. I was able to get a number of informative books on different subjects that could help me on my journey and as a licensed pokemon trainer and a registered field researcher for Professor Oak I was able to download a bunch of them for free or at least a fraction of their cost. For a bibliophile like myself, this was probably one of the best features on Dex I could find.

Of course while my plan had been to only train the remaining days I spent in Pewter, there were some interruptions. The first was that after a good night sleep Ash decided that Misty and I were worrywarts and he would have no problem beating Brock. When Misty came to tell me this I cut training short on the first day and my team and I went to watch his match.

Ash was defeated in about thirty seconds, by Brock's onix. It was a harsh lesson for the kid but he needed to know that he could not get through his journey, without any training or planning. Misty and I talked to Brock after the battle for a few minutes, before he was called away to deal with something.

After Brock left us, Misty and I found Ash at the pokemon center, and I tried to help him come up with a few new strategies for his next attempt at the gym. Upon learning that he had a butterfree and a pidgeotto I advised him to use them in the battles, especially as his butterfree could learn a large number of status move that could be used against onix. Then I showed him where he could access information on teach steelwing and irontail on his pokedex and left him to his training. It was Ash's journey after all, and while I was fine giving him tips and explaining things, he needed to figure out how he would train his pokemon on his own or he would never make it.

I ended up staying in Pewter for five more days after Ash's battle. Ash decided that he was ready to challenge Brock again on the day I was leaving so I decided to stay for his match, though this time my team was not able to watch as they were getting a last check over by Nurse Joy before we headed out for the mountain.

This time the battle went differently. Brock started with Geodude and Ash was able to beat the rock pokemon with Pidgeotto, using long range attacks and a lot of sand attacks to blind and scrape her opponent. Then Ash sent Butterfree out against onix, and the match turned interesting, as the bug used his gust attack to hide his poison powder to get it on the rock snake and then used a combination of dodging techniques stalling for time. Unfortunately, the bug was taken out by the onix, but it stalled long enough that Pidgeotto was able to defeat the weakened rock pokemon with sand and gust attacks.

After the second battle was over and Ash received his badge, we all headed back to the pokemon center. Both Brock and Ash needed to heal their pokemon and I needed to collect my stuff and my team and head out. Ash and Misty were planning to leave tomorrow so Ash's pokemon would have time to recover.

This plan was altered when the creepy guy I took out when I first got to Pewter showed up and preceded to inform Brock that he was his father and that Brock should follow his dream while Flint, his father took up his responsibilities again. Apparently the creepy guy had shown up while Ash was training and had tried to get him to supper charge Pikachu, but Ash had refused, feeling more comfortable with the training that I had directed him towards. Flint was supposedly inspired by Ash's determination and the fact that he was able to be Brock on his second try that he decided that he should reveal himself and start to take responsibility for his family again after being missing for years.

I was surprised that Brock didn't deck the guy after he found out that his father had been right down the road for years and never came home to help. According to Flint, he was ashamed that he did not do well on his second journey. Though the gym leader did smirk when he heard the story behind why his father took one look at me and nearly fainted. Because of his father's return Brock decided to join Ash and Misty on their journey, so they were going to stay in Pewter two or three days instead to give Brock time to pack and say goodbye to all his siblings. While they figured all this out, I had grabbed my stuff and my team, and said my goodbyes before heading out.

So there I was, staring at a big ass tunnel through a big ass mountain while eating a pecha berry. I finish off my lunch, and grabbed the pokeballs lining my purse strap.

"Aeron, Coeus, Poseidon, Lyta ex venite!" I call out, throwing up the four balls. After talking with my team, I decided that I needed to start using a phrase to call out to my pokemon as I released them. It was actually a good way to get a pokemon's attention when releasing them. If a pokemon is not paying attention and is surprise by being released, it can be a bit uncomfortable to be suddenly unshrunk. A called out phrase ensures that a trainer gets a pokemon's attention so they have a moment to prepare for the process. I decide to use Latin to call everyone out, as a small reminder of my time working on my degree.

Red beams come out of the thrown balls and form my teammates. Aeron and Poseidon, proceed to yawn and stretch a bit. It seems that I had woken them up when I called them out.

"Hey guys, I figure that I would give you a chance to walk with me through the mountain, there is enough room for all of us to walk together. Does anyone want to walk with me?" I asked them nodding to the tunnel.

" **Sure, I want to stretch my wings for a bit, plus I've never been in a cave before**." Lyta said.

" **Count me in, it gets fucking boring sitting in that ball."** Aeron chimed in, andI felt Coeus's acceptance pulse in my mind.

" **I'll go back to my pokeball when we go through the tunnel, Sephie. I still feel weird and heavy trying to move on land, but if we come to a part of the path that runs along a water source, I'll come out."** Poseidon said last. I felt bad for the gyarados, while his species could stay and fight on land, it was uncomfortable, and they felt clumsy and heavy. They could learn to get around this, but Poseidon would probably never be completely comfortable traveling for long periods over land. I had some plans to help with this that mainly had to do with trying to teach the sea serpent to fly, or at least float.

It always bothered me that gyarados could not learn fly when it was a large flying type, so I looked up what flying moves they could learn and was shocked that the only two moves they could learn were bounce and hurricane. Of course I figured that if Poseidon could learn hurricane that he could learn to control flying type energy enough to learn gust and whirlwind. And if he could learn bounce than he could learn to harness flying energy to stay in the air longer, after all Raquaza could fly and the legendary had a similar body type to a gyarados, so why couldn't Poseidon. Of course I was simplifying the problem since it wasn't a gyarados's ability to use flying energy that hindered it's ability to use other attacks but their control. A gyarados had so much energy that it was nearly impossible for them to use weaker flying type attacks. But Poseidon had been using flying energy since he was a magikarp so I had hope that we could figure it out. Not to mention the fact that we had a spearow traveling with us. While the pidgey line was known for their sped once they evolved, the spearow line was known for being able to fly longer, and farther using their superior control of flying energy. However it was not the time to focus on new moves, so I returned Poseidon and grabbed my flashlight from my bag.

Lyta had mastered flash, but it would tire her out to use it constantly, and the light that she made was so bright it would disturb the zubat. Considering that they were nesting at the time it would have been a really bad idea to disturb the zubat. When I found out I bought a flashlight from the pokemart that was guaranteed not to bother the bat pokemon. So with flashlight in hand the five of us started into Mt. Moon.

" **I found some."** Stridor called as he took off from my shoulder and landed near a group of mushrooms. Since he had the ability keen eyes, I had asked him to keep an eye out for cave mushrooms as some of them could be sold for a lot of money and other could be used in making medicine. While there were many mushrooms that could do that, cave mushrooms were the best as often they were cultivated by paras, and parasect making them even more potent than normal. After scanning the mushrooms with Dex to make sure they were the ones I wanted and not poisonous I picked them and we continued on our way.

We had been walking for about two hours. Lyta and Aeron were discussing poisonous plants and which ones were the best for building up their own poisons while Stridor, Coeus, Poseidon and I had been having a discussion about how I could learn to utilize my aerokinesis. Poseidon who was linked to me and Stridor telepathically so he could join in the conversation from his pokeball, suggested that we experiment when we got to camp. It was a good idea, as I had not been able to do much with my powers so far. Plus as my aerokinesis seemed to behave like flying type energy, Poseidon, Stridor and I could experiment a bit and maybe figure out different flying type moves, as well as finding ways to help Poseidon control his own flying energy.

About fifteen minutes after finding the mushrooms, we found ourselves in a wider circular area, with a small stream running through it and several stone benches. I had read that there was a rest stop two thirds of the way through the first mountain, and figured that this was it. I let out Poseidon and we all took a short break.

" **Will we be done with these tunnels soon?"** Lyta asked, after we had all settled down.

"I think we only have an hour or so left until we reach the valley, but let me see what I can find on Dex's map so I can be surer. Can you use flash so I can get some more light?" I asked as I pulled out Dex.

" **No problem Sephie**." She said and flew up to the top of the space and started to glow brighter and brighter. Once the whole space is lit, Lyta flew out of the light and left it hanging at the top of the cavern. The cool thing about flash is that while a pokemon can learn to just emit a bright light, they can also learn to project the light and keep it steady. It is almost like they are making a double using double team, only instead of a clone they make a bright light. Lyta learned to do this and learned double team in the process.

" **The light should last for a while I tried to put a lot of power into it."** Lyta said as she rejoined us. I pulled up the map Dex has of the Mt. Moon path and area.

"Alright, we are at the rest stop which is here," I said and pointed to the rest stop on the map. "We have about an hour and maybe fifteen minutes left, before we are out of the tunnel." I looked at my watch at that point. It was 4:30. "It will be close to six by the time we get to the valley, so we will probably make camp, before continuing through the valley tomorrow, then depending on how much time we spend in the valley, we can decide if we want to camp out another night before we head through the second tunnel." I finished.

" _The valley is where the old human's information states that the Clefairy reside. The duration of our stay is dependent on finding group and attempting to engage them in conversation. The old human's information on the valley also includes that the valley is a pleasant environment to inhabit so I will not be adverse to spending time there. Any extra time will also allow Persephone to investigate the civilization that she has fixated on. However I cannot speculate on the opinions of my peers."_ Coeus projected into our heads.

I was excited when Coeus mentioned staying for a little while, and looking for information on the Lunarians, though saying I fixated on them might be a bit much. When I read about the ancient civilization, I wanted to do something familiar to remind me of home. Then I saw a picture of a statue that looked like Palkia in the information Prof. Oak sent me and I felt like I needed to find them. They were a link to the legendary pokemon of Space. A pokemon who was probably my best chance of going home. I hadn't realized that Coeus noticed how interested in them I'd become, but at least he was supportive. There was a decent chance that the clefairy knew something about the Lunarians, as it was speculated that the Clefairy had lived in the mountains for thousands of years and might have been living there while the Lunarians were. So any extra time I had with them after fulfilling Prof. Oak's assignment was appreciated.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Anyone against staying a bit longer to try to find out more about the Lunarians?" I asked getting negative responses from everyone. Then I realized that the light is starting to fade so I taok a last look at the map to make sure that I didn't forget anything. "Hey Poseidon," I said noticing something. "Stream runs along the tunnel and then through until disappearing into the next mountain, do you want to stay out of your ball and swim alongside?"

" **Sure, Sephie. I would be nice to be able to join the journey for once."** He said, and his head leaned over me to look at the map.

"Great so, everyone ready to head out?" I asked getting up and putting away Dex. I got an affirmative from everyone and got going. After all we still needed to make camp and it was getting late.

It was about a quarter to seven when I started to hear a strange crashing sound, echo through the tunnels. Curious to what it was I asked the others if they heard anything.

" **That sound, shit I've been hearing it for a while now, not too long since we left the rest stop. Thought it's been getting louder and louder. No fucking idea what it is though."** Aeron said. I was even more curious when I heard that he was right and the sound was getting louder. It was only five minutes later that Poseidon had a clue to what the sound was.

" **I think that there might be some sort of waterfall ahead, the river current is getting faster."** He said his body a tall blue pole surrounded by dark rushing water. Ten minutes later we found out that he was right and were greeted by a beautiful sight.

The tunnel opening was about a hundred feet from the floor of the valley, and from it we had an amazing view of the whole valley. The river cascaded over the lip of the tunnel into a large basin that flowed into a number of smaller streams that branched out all over the land. Between the streams there was a lush forest dotted with colorful meadows, full of flowers and rock formations. The sun which was just about to set behind us lite up the water and rocks until they sparkled giving the whole valley a mystical feel.

Poseidon hadn't learned to make the elevator like shelf that would allow him to take passengers down a waterfall yet, so he dove down to the basin alone. Stridor and Lyta flew down to meet him, while Coeus, Aeron and I had to follow the winding path cut into the shear side of the mountain to reach the valley floor. Once down it was a unanimous decision to camp next to the basin. We would explore in the morning, but that night we were all tired from traveling. We had dinner and went to bed.

The next day I woke up and climbed my way out of the pile of pokemon who decided to use me as a bed last night, and then skirted past Poseidon's head and out of the tent. I had become a part of the pokemon pile since the very first night on my journey when both Coeus and Stridor settled on me to sleep. Every friend who joined the team joined the sleeping pile, and now that Poseidon had evolved, he usually slept with his head resting next to all of us as well. All of them except Coeus were from pokemon species that liked to group together, whether in a flock, hive, herd, or school. And Coeus was part of a large group before being sent off to be my pokemon. They took comfort from sleeping in a group.

I set up my battery powered hot plate and scooped up some water from basin in my kettle and made myself some tea. (Even after needing tons of caffeine to get through all-nighters at school, I never developed a taste for coffee.) As I waited for my water to boil, I heard wings flat and looked over to see, Stridor land on a nearby branch a small caterpie in his beak. Stridor was always the first to wake up. He would go hunt for breakfast and be back before anyone else even realized that he was gone. I saw my water was about to boil and I grabbed the kettle off the heat, before it could whistle and wake everyone.

"Do you think that the Clefairy will let us talk to them if we can find them. And do you think we'll get any good information for the professor" I asked the bird while focused on my darkening drink.

" **If the old human is right about the moon guardians being here at the same time as the ancient humans you might. Most pokemon have legends and histories that they pass down, but the ancient humans lived a long time ago the moon guardians might not remember much."** he stated. Well that was helpful, I thought and then another part of Stridor's statement caught my attention.

"You just said that most pokemon, have their own histories and myths? Do humans know about these? Are humans allowed to know about them? Can I hear some of them, I bet they are absolutely fascinating, and I'm sure the professor would appreciate them" I fired off rapidly to the started spearow. I loved myths, and always wanted to learn new ones. It was why I studied classics in college and why my favorite parts of the pokemon games were the ones that dealt with the mythology of the world. It would also be something that could get me a bonus from Prof. Oak.

" **Slow down human, I can only answer one question at a time."** Stridor chastised **. "Now in the order I think you asked them. Yes most pokemon have their own myths, some of them are shared between pokemon types, like many flying pokemon hold the story on of how Lugia first calmed the skies close to their hearts. A story which I will tell you later trainer."** He said when he saw my hopeful look. **"Others are more related to a certain species of pokemon. Most of those have to deal with how a certain species came to be or why they have a certain trait."**

" **Now there is no reason not to tell humans some of the myths. There are a small few that are for pokemon hears only, but not too many. The only problem is that we don't have many chances to tell human's our legends as there are very few of you who actually understand us and even fewer who we trust enough to allow to hear them. You have earned some trust from healing me and I have gotten to know you as we traveled, so I will share some with you. However not all of the knowledge you gain is ment to be shared with others, and you will have to first earn the trust of any pokemon with a story to tell before you would even hear anything."** He said, blowing my mind.

How amazing it can be to learn pokemon mythology right from the pokemon themselves. It's great, especially the myths that I could compare to the one that the humans of this world had. I'm be able to get both perspectives of different aspects of this world. Of course I would have to respect their secrets, and I'm sure I won't be told anything super special any way. A lot of things could be private to the pokemon, but any knowledge that I gathered would be great even if I couldn't share it. Plus I thought the legends may have clues on how I could get home. I would start with the Clefairy, and then move on to any other pokemon that would share their histories and stories with me.

Of course, I thought looking at Stridor, how I used the knowledge would depend on what information I was given and what I could share. I decided I should take two sets of notes, things to share and things for my eyes only. I was broken out of my thoughts by Poseidon sliding his head out of the tent, with Coeus floating after him.

" **Good morning, Sephie** " Poseidon said before he dove down into the basin, coming up moments later with a goldeen in his mouth. Coeus sent out a feeling of contentment, as he settled on a nearby rock. His claws sink into the stone and he starts to extract the minerals that would feed him.

" _This morning provides an opportune time, for the experiment that was discussed the previous day."_ Coeus said from his rock, reminding us that we had to work to figure out how to control my aerokinesis.

" _Persephone, enter your psychic core. Once you are in place focus on your power over air and let the power emanate from you without trying to affect the air."_ Coeus ordered me, _"To be able to utilize your power you must first be able to draw out your power to your fullest ability."_

I sunk down into my mind and found my core and my powers. Moving over to my power, I started to pull it out, unfurling the glowing orb so that it became a sheet that expanded out ward. After it had expanded a certain amount, it started to feel too stretched, like a rubber band puled to tight. I quickly pulled it back a bit and left it expanded, but relaxed, and left my mind to see what was going on.

I opened my eyes to see the winds wiping through our campsite. The sides of the tent were flapping in the wind. Polyta and Aeron were watching from the opening with wide eyes, as dust and leaves flew past them, having been woken up by the experiment. Coeus was still balanced on his rock, though now he was glowing. And both Poseidon and Stridor had been enveloped by cocoons of wind, but they appeared to not be harmed.

" _Persephone, you have shown to have sufficient ability when it comes to manifesting your power. It is now time to utilize control and restrain your power once more."_ Coeus's voice sounded in my head, and I was brought back to my mind. Quickly I tried to gather the power that has expanded over everything, but it kept slipping through my fingers. Then I felt Coeus again, and he pushed against the edges of my power forcing them in enough that I was able to grab them. Once I had hold of the edges it is easier to collect my power and pull it all in until it is back in its original ball.

" _It appears Persephone that you need to work on restraining your power over unleashing it."_ Coeus says _"I suggest continuing these experiments in at another time so that we will not disturb anyone else."_ At that statement his eye turned to a bush, where I could see pink poking through the bright green leaves.

"I am sorry if we disturbed you. I am Sephie and this is Posiedon, Stridor, Coeus, Polyta, and Aeron, do you want to come and join us for breakfast? Think of it as an apology for bothering you this morning." I asked the pink pokemon we disturbed. After a moment the pokemon stepped cautiously out into the open and I saw we had disturbed was a clefairy. Stridor had said they were close by, but I had not realized how close. I was also surprised that the clefairy had come so close. They were usually said to be shy, and we were a large group.

" **Your trainer sounds nice. I came to investigate the great winds that blew through here thinking that one of the great ones had come to witness our festival, but now I see that the winds were caused by someone who was blessed instead. I've never seen someone who was blessed before. She has many interesting journeys ahead of her. She will also have accept some sad truths, but she will eventually find the home she needs."** The clefairy said as she talked to my friends, then went on a bit more normally. **"Oh, forgive me it never introduced myself, I am Clefairy apprentice shaman of the Lunar tribe. Now what's for breakfast I hope there are Persim berries, I like Persim berries."** We were all looking at Clefairy like she was crazy. Shaking myself out of thoughts of weird Clefairies, I searched through my berry supply for Persim berries. After all I had offered breakfast as an apology and might as well give Clefairy something that she liked. I also pulled out some berries for the rest of my team along with some poisonous plants for Lyta and Aeron, since unlike the others they had not eaten anything yet. I also grabbed a small box of Chansey O's cereal for myself.

We all sat down and I told Clefairy about my journey so far and how I am working for Professor Oak as well. I told her that he asked me to see if the Clefairy in the area would be will to offer some knowledge about themselves so that humans could know more about them. I then mentioned my own tasks about learning about pokemon myths and legends as well as the Lunarians who once lived in the Mountains. I was sure that I might be able to find some sort of clue on how I got here or at least a clue on how to find Palkia and a way home. I told her about how I was from a different world not that she seemed all that surprised, but she did mentioned me finding home when she first talked to us.

"So do you know how got here or I can get home, my family is probably going crazy over my disappearance, and I was told that Clefairy tend to hold onto a lot of knowledge?" I ask Clefairy.

" **How can I know how to get you home, if you don't know how to get home? If you need knowledge that is not known, you would be better pressed to look for the one with closed eyes"** she said as though her words were perfectly reasonable and not completely confusing. **"Now why don't we go see Clefable. I don't know much about the ancient ones yet but my mentor will, and if you come you will be able to see the opening night of our festival."** We agreed and once camp was cleaned up and packed we followed Clefairy to her tribe.

"So what is the festival for?" I asked Clefairy as we head along the path.

" **Oh, it's our annual moon festival. It starts tonight and will go on until the full moon three nights from now. On the first night of the festival when we are the closed to the crescent moon, we celebrate and pray to Lady Cresselia thanking her for the good dreams and fair fortune that we have had this year, and pray that it continues over the next year. On the second night we give thanks to Father Xerneas for giving us life and pray that our next breeding season will result in many eggs. On the final night we pray to Lady Lunala that her light might shine on those who have departed, and ask her to shine the moons blessing on the moon stones so that those who wish to evolve might do so. During the day we all dance and tell stories. Once the festival starts the ones who wish to evolve will go around the mountains looking for depleted moon stones. The stones will be added to our sacred stone and when they are blessed by Lady Lunala on the final night they will unleash the blessing and evolve those who wish to grow."**

"That sound beautiful." I said my friends agreeing with me.

" **It is the most wonderful time of year. You probably can't stay the whole time but, you should definitely stay tonight. It would give you time to learn about the ancient ones from Clefable and on the first night of the festival we tell of how the Clefairy came to be. It is such a nice story, I am sure you would love to hear it."** She told us.

A few minutes later the river that had been running next to our path splits. We followed Clefairy over a fallen tree that spaned the river and walked into a grove of willow trees. The grove was huge, at least thirty meters in diameter, and full of clefairy, cleffa and clefable. The river that split can be heard circling the outside of the grove and the branches of the willow trees hang around the edges, providing privacy to who ever wanted away from the crowd. As we admired the glade a clefable made their way over from the large shiny black stone in the middle of the clearing.

" **I see you have returned with visitors Granddaughter. Why don't you introduce us?"** The clefable said.

" **Yes grandmother. This is Persephone, Poseidon, Stridor, Coeus, Hippolyta, and Aeron. This is my grandmother, Clefable shaman of the Lunar Tribe. I found Persephone and her friends while I went to find the source of strange wind. Persephone has been blessed, and is interested in our stories and any knowledge that we might have of the ancient ones. Persephone also mentioned that she wants to learn about our tribe so that other humans can understand us better."** Clefairy said. Unfortunately it would be a long time until I learned what blessed ment.

" **Well, it has been a long time since I have met one of the blessed, let alone one who was able to understand our speech. You are most welcome to stay for our festivities we don't often have visitors who are interested in our stories. Come I will tell you what I know of the ancient ones, while your friends either join us or the tribe in preparations for tonight. Once I am done, you can join the preparations. Everyone who wants to join the festival has to help set up the festival after all."** Clefable said as she led me away. Stridor and Poseidon followed while the others made their way over to the other pink pokemon. We settled next to the river under the willows, which was a relief for Poseidon who had been struggling since he left the river to enter the grove with us.

" **So human, what do you know about the ancient ones already?"** she asked once they were all settled.

"I don't know much. I researched the Lunarians after they were mentioned briefly in a book on the Lunar Mountains, but there is not much known about them. Most speculate that there are ruins with in the mountains that could tell them much more, but they can't get to the ruins." I said

" **I see. First you must know that while some information has been passed down, much of the knowledge we have on the ancient ones has been lost over time. While pokemon information is easy to hold onto, human knowledge sometimes slips through our fingers. We as a species do not have as long lives as some and so information that is passed down from shaman to shaman is sometimes lost depending on how well our predecessors were able to hold on to it. What I do know about the ancient ones has been passed down in stories and might have been changed somewhere along the way. But I can tell you what little we still know.**

 **Now you already know that the ancient ones lived in these mountains. What you might not know is that the ancient ones lived in harmony with many of the pokemon that lived here as well and even adopted some of their culture when they arrived. Don't ask me where they arrived from as I don't know, just that they came from somewhere else before settling in the mountains. Anyway they adopted our culture and the pokemon of the mountain taught them how to survive the mountains. They learned what plants to forage from us, and how to grow different plants that would survive in the cave by the paras. The onix and Geodude lines taught them how to tunnel and build in the mountains, so that they had a well-protected city, while the zubat lines taught them how to navigate their new tunnels in the dark. It was a peaceful period with all the pokemon in the mountains living in harmony with the humans. Then it is said that the humans suddenly became agitated. They started to hunt and forage for more, and they started to fortify their cities more, taking larger stronger rocks from deep in the mountains. Then they all vanished. It is never stated why the left, or where they went. They just disappeared leaving their cities to lay forgotten for thousands of years."** She finished.

"That's amazing, and you have no idea where they came from or where they went? Is there anyone who might be able to tell me more about them?" I asked wanting to know even more about this mysterious people. Where did they come from if they about Palkia did they come from another world as well or did they just come from a place that actively worshiped the legendary.

" **Well you could ask some of the onix that live deep in the mountains, but they are a disagreeable and territorial bunch. They are just as likely to attack a trainer as they are to speak to one. Though you might have a better choice than most, being able to speak our tong. However it could be dangerous, if you go talk to them."** She said. I opened my mouth to ask how to find the onix, but I could get a word out before Clefable quickly continunes. **"Look I am sure you want to go looking for them, but sleep on the decision first, it will be dangerous and you might not get any new information. But if you still want to go look for the onix in the morning I will send a guild to show you the way to their territory. However if you are going I would suggest teaching the young sea serpent here a water move or two if you can between today and tomorrow. I will also talk to you about our tribe more tomorrow or have your guide talk to you if you decide to follow through with your fool hardy plan of talking to the onix. we have taken up too much of my time today already and I have much to prepare to start tonight's festival. Off with you. You only have to help prepare for the festivities until the shadows of the willows are halfway to the stone, then you can do as you wish until the sun sets."** She finished, and headed back to the other clefairy, cleffa and clefable.

I watched as the sun set behind Mt. Moon casting the whole valley into darkness. The setting sun was the que for the start of the festivities, and when the last bit of light faded away, a trio of three clefable circled the large pile of sticks that had been gathered today and set the bonfire alight with three simultaneous flamethrowers. With the bonfire lit it was time for the clefairy to share their origin story, after which there would be feasting and dancing, and when the moon reached its peak shining directly on the sacred stone the clefairy would start their prayers to Cresselia. After the prayers were over the partying would end for the night, and the clefairy would go to bed, except for a few chosen to stay up the rest of the night to tend to the bonfire until dawn.

I was so excited that the festivities were finally started. I had tried to distract myself all day, but the closer it came to nightfall the more impatient I got. After my talk with Clefable, I went to help decorate. For a while I helped some young cleffa string flowers together while Lyta and Stridor carried the garlands into the trees. After that I helped gather firewood. Poseidon helped with the firewood as well. He ferried it over the river that surrounded the grove so that the clefairy could collect more of it without worrying about dropping it while going over the bridges into the grove. Aeron helped to collect berries, and Coeus was moved rocks out of the clearing.

Once we were done with our tasks I worked with everyone to learn a new move. I first got Poseidon started on aqua tail. It was easy for him to figure out as the main part of the move was coating his tail in water, and he had learned to do that as a magikarp, when he learned splash tackle. I had Stridor and Aeron learn fury attack from Lyta, and had Lyta learn twinneedle, which seemed to just be a fury attack with her bug energy incorporated. Coeus and I worked on expanding and restraining my aerokinesis, with some helpful comments from Stridor I was able to make a bit of progress with my control. But it was finally time. Clefable stood in front of the bonfire facing her tribe, and started to tell their history.

" **When father Xerneas first gave us life we were one people. We were the singers of the world, tasked with sending the world into slumber when Lady Lunala called forth the moon. We sent the world to rest, and then went to rest ourselves after greeting the moon's first rays. However the longer they preformed their duty, the more some singers became curious of what happened when the light of Solgaleo departed. One day after the song was sung and the world went to sleep, a group of singers decided to forgo their rest and explore the dark world.**

" **Doing so they found that the world of night was a dangerous place. It was inhabited by the spirits of those departed, who had taken new forms. There were dark creatures who hunted at night, playing tricks and stealing the dreams and possessions of those who lived in the light. And then they saw a frightful entity who they watched travel around the world giving pokemon frightful dreams that kept them from having peaceful rests. They were terrified of the night world and started to wonder if it would be better to keep everyone awake so that they might combat the frightening things thing in the dark.**

 **However just when their fear reached its peak, Lady Cresselia found them. She knew that the singers could not let their fear rule them and cause them to abandon their calling so she showed them the wonder of the night. They learned of the good dreams she spread to make up for the nightmares her brother. She showed how the spirits were under the rule of Lady Lunala and were vital in ferrying the spirits of the departed to their final rest with Lord Yvelta. Lady Cresselia showed them that while the creatures of the dark were scare they were necessary for if there was no one to take, soon people would have too much. And then Lady Cresselia showed the awake singers the most beautiful part of the night, the stars. And when she showed them the stars she gave them some word of wisdom as well.**

" **Remember," she said "The dark of night might seem all consuming, but the darker it is the more you can see the bright light of the stars" And with those words the awake singers made a decision that changed their lives. They offered their pledge to Lady Cresselia, that they would help protect the night and the day. While the other singers sent the world to sleep they would stay awake keeping the balance safe from those who wished to brighten the dark and those who wished to dim the light. And with that pledge to Lady Cresselia the singers changed. They became able to interact with the spirits of the night, and their bodies changed so that they reflected the stars they so loved. They learned to handle the full light given off by Lady Lunala and not just the first rays. And so we came to be splitting from the singers and guarding the balance of light and dark.**

 **We are still the guardians of the night, and while many of us decide to gather and spend our time in the light, many of our brothers and sisters are out in the night on their own quests protecting the balance. They live hard solo lives only able to take a break from their duty when Lady Lunala is able to manifest in the full moon. This festival celebrates them as they honor our pledge to Lady Cresselia. So let us give our feast and give our thanks to Lady Cresselia."** Clefable finished, and the rest of the pink pokemon in the glade started cheering and partying.

I was floored, I couldn't believe how amazing the story was. Not only did it explain why the clefairy line worshiped the legendary pokemon related to the moon, but it also gave reasons for why the pokemon was able to fly when they absorbed moonlight. Before the festival started I met with Clefable and she made me take an oath that I wouldn't tell other humans about their position as Guardians. She was worried that it would cause more humans to try to catch them and keep them from preforming their duties. She made me vow on my status as a blessed that I wouldn't say anything. When I tried to protest that I had no idea what it ment that I was blessed. She waved a way my concern and told me that it didn't matter and I would be held to my word. The strange thing was that when I gave my vow, I felt as though a huge presence was pushing down on me and watching my every move. When I looked over at Clefeble she seemed contemplative as though she was just given the answer to a question and now had to figure out what she would do with this new interesting knowledge. I tried to ask her about what I was feeling, but she only told me that it was not her place to instruct me in such thing.

Luckily I was able to share some of the information I was given. I couldn't share their origin myth or the gods the worshiped, but I was allowed to tell the professor that they had a three day festival to celebrate their evolution. They would even let me tell the professor about how their tribe was structured when I learned about it the next day. Thinking about the next day made me realize that it was getting really late and I had to be up super early in the morning so I decided to turn in.

 **A.N. So this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. I thought that I would get all Mt. Moon out in one go but the Clefairy stole the show. Hopefully in the next few weeks I will have the second part of getting through Mt. Moon finished. Until that time thank you again for reading and reviewing.**

 **Gyarados (M) – Poseidon – moves: flail, splash, tackle, bounce and combination move splash tackle, dragon rage, Aqua tail**

 **Beldum – Coeus – move: take down, and headbutt**

 **Spearow (M) – Stridor – moves: leer, peck, growl, quick attack, wing attack double team, steel wing, and fury attack**

 **Beedrill (F) - Hippolyta or Lyta – moves: string shot, poison sting, bug bite, tackle, harden, fury attack, flash and Twinneedle.**

 **Nidoran (M) – Aeron - moves: leer, peck, double kick, poison sting, and fury attack**


	12. Chapter 11 Onix and Ancient Ruins

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Pokémon also Bulbapiedia is a great source of information**

 **AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed this story. I love reviews so please continue to respond on my story.**

 **Draconianking: glad you want more of my story.**

 **Frankieu: it will be a while yet, while Sephie might come to think about what clefairy told her, denial is a powerful thing.**

 **Yifto: I am so glad you like the story so far. I will definitely have a gengar in the future and I am on the fence about Polyta now Lyta my beedrill, while in the games they are definitely not the best pokemon things can be different in the anime, just look at the pokemon used during the indigo league. One of ashes toughest opponents was a bellsprout. As for Cynthia well Sephie might not meet her in person for a while but she might show up in other ways sooner than you think. Megas will be probably much later as one of my favorite megas is mega metagross. Also in a chapter or so there will be a lot more ash then there has been. As for her powers well those I am going to be a bit more secretive about, but as you will see in this chapter there is more to them then originally seen.**

 **Pokemon speech "Pikachu"**

 **Human speech** "Human"

 **Mind speech "** _telepathy"_

 _ **Pokedex Speak**_ _ **dexter**_

 **What are the Odds**

 **Onix and Ancient Ruins**

 _Evolutionary stones are valuable stones that allow many pokemon to evolve, however these stones also come with dangers. It has been discovered that evolutionary stones evolve pokemon by giving them concentrated bursts of a type of energy forcing their pathways to become open to receiving the energies they need to evolve. Because of this the stones all tend to radiate the energy that they contain. For stones like water stones, fire stones, thunderstones, ice stones and leaf stones there is little danger. They give off elemental energy that can be found all around people every day. The same could be said for shiny stones as well that give off fairy energy._

 _Unfortunately moon stones, dusk stones, dawn stone, and sunstones are a different story. All these stones hold concentrations of solar energy and give off some harmful radiation. Moon stones hold on to solar energy that has been reflected off the moon, while dusk and dawn stones hold different ratios of pure soar energy and reflected moon energy. Sun stones themselves hold pure solar energy. Because of the danger of solar radiation these evolutionary stones can be dangerous to be around in large amounts. Most trainers who have the luck of possessing these stones have no need to worry so long as they are not carrying the stones around their necks twenty-four seven, as most stones are relatively harmless when kept in the shrunken size in trainer bags. And most trainer bags in the last twenty years or so have added radiation resistant lining to their evolutionary items section._

 _There is more danger however for those who mine the stones and transport them for sale. Being around large quantities of the stones for a long period of time such as a few months can lead to minor radiation sickness and other illnesses. It is advised that if one is in a profession where they are near these stones for extended periods of time that they contact a doctor about medications that can help negate the issues caused by the radiation._

 _It is also advised to people who are going to be in such areas like the Lunar Mountains that they do not stay for more than two weeks. Due to the tunnel through the mountains it should not take pokemon trainers more than a few days to make it through the mountains, but if they do wish to stay longer they should research the risks of being in an area with so many moon stones…_

 _From The unknown dangers of evolutionary stones by Michelle Eveon_

I was flying through the clouds with Stridor and Poseidon when all of a sudden the wind stared to blow harder and my flying started to get shaky. Then I lost control and fell through the clouds only to jolt awake back in my body that was still shaking. I pushed myself up and saw that one of the clefairy was shaking me.

" **Good your up, I am Clefairy. I am going off to look for my evolution offering and Clefable asked that I guide you to the path that will lead you into onix territory near the ruins of the ancient ones, as it is on my way. We leave at dawn so I would get ready. Oh and before we leave Clefable wants to talk to you so I would hurry."** Clefairy said before he left, taking my blank sleepy stare as agreement.

I climbed out of the pokemon pile that my team had formed last night and started to shake everyone awake sending a mental shake to Coeus who was on the far side of the pile. Once everyone was up I grabbed the blankets and sleeping bag that we were using last night and shoved them into my bag. I would fold them later when I was more awake. Thankfully for my sleepy mind, I didn't have to pack up my tent as we all took the wonderful weather last night as an excuse to sleep under the stars.

I then took out a berry for everyone for breakfast, while I quickly went behind some bushes to change into some cargo shorts and a t-shirt, having no care about what I was wearing this early in the morning. I grabbed a pecha berry for myself and stuck it in my pocket to eat earlier, while I leaned on Poseidon as we watched the sun start to lighten the sky. As the sky started to go from purple to pink, Clefairy showed up again and led us out of the clearing and over the river. Clefable was waiting by one of the bridges.

" **I see that your still going to try to talk to the onix. not that I thought sleeping on it would change your mind. You have too much hope on finding your home to give up without even trying. I will leave the information about our tribe to Clefairy to explain then. You will have long enough to talk on your journey. However before you leave I have a gift for you. Once and a while we have an extra moon stone that is charged, but does not choose a Clefairy to evolve. When this happens we know that the stone is supposed to go to someone outside the tribe. In our last festival this happened. Usually ithe stone would go to one of our singer cousins, but none of the ones who visited us since the last festival were ready. However when I saw the penitent one with you, I realized why Lady Lunala had made the stone. Take this so that once Aeron's ready he has the choice."** She told me before handing me a moon stone. I wasn't not sure what to say. Most evolutionary stones are pretty expensive, nothing that would leave me unbale to buy one but an evolutionary stone definity cuts into a trainer's budget. This would save me tons of money and when Aeron wanted to evolve he wouldn't have to wait for me to find a stone. Not to mention this is a stone that was part of the clefairy's festival which ment it was much more special than anything I could by in a shop.

"Thank you for this generous gift. I'll treasure it as a reminder of my time with you." I said bowing to Clefable before Aeron chimed in.

" **Thanks you Guardian I am not anywhere ready to take my final form, this is a precious gift that I will cherish."** He said more formal than I had ever heard him. I also wondered what Clefable ment when she called him a penitent one. Of course once Clefable left, so did the respectful attitude and speech.

" **This is so fucking awesome!"** he exclaimed. " **Make sure to keep a damned close eye on that rock Sephie it's not every day that you get a moon stone that's been fucking blessed by Lady Lunala herself."** The clefairy with us looked shocked at the language coming out of the poison pokemon. This is the first time he cut loose around the clefairy tribe. The day before there had been to many young pokemon around to hear his cursing and he hadn't wanted angry mama clefairy after him for his language. Since almost everyone was still asleep he had no problem using his usual language.

After I made sure that I had everything packed and hadn't forgotten anything, Clefairy led us toward one of the mountains that made up the sides of the valley. Since we were not following the river I returned Poseidon after crossing the water. I would let him out again when we got to the mountain, but there was no need for him to tire out by moving on land before he had to. The sun was almost completely above the mountains by the time I woke up completely and started to talk to our guide.

"Thank you for show us the way." I said to Clefairy, "I hope we are not taking you too far out of your way."

" **Don't worry human I was planning on heading this way in search of my offering anyway. Besides my cousin Clefaiy and Grandma Clafable like you and they are great judges of character."** He said.

"I liked them as well. it was really nice of Clefable to give us the moon stone and let us join in with your festivities. Now I hope I'm not rushing you but would you tell me about how your tribe works?" I asked hoping to get some more information for Professor Oak.

" **Yeah no problem. Our tribe is actually pretty easy to explain. I'll start from the top and work my way down. At the very top is the leader of the tribe, you didn't meet them last night though you might have seen him. He was the Clefable sitting next to Grandma once she took her place after sharing our stories. Our tribe leader is fairly new. He took over after grandpa died about two festivals ago. Once the old leader dies or decides to pass on the title those who want the position fight until there is one winner. If the shaman agrees that the winner is right for the position then they become the next leader. After the leader in the shaman, they have the same power as the leader, but they are in charge of spiritual things while the leader deals with the rest of things. The next shaman is chosen by the previous one based on the person who has the best spiritual awareness. Don't ask me what that is as I have no idea. All I know is I never had any connection, but my cousin was seen to have one.**

 **After the shaman and leader are those who chose to wander, and work as roaming Guardians. Once a cleffa has evolved or has seen two festivals, whichever comes first, they leave the tribe to journey and grow stronger. All those who leave the tribe leave, the day after the festival ends and are to comeback the day before the next one starts. While on our journey we learn about the world and get first had experience as guardians. Once we come back from our journey we are full members of the tribe. Those who don't make it back in time have to wait another year to come back. Those who don't come back for after a second year, do not join the tribe. Most of those nwho don't make it back are caught by trainers or met a mate on the journey and joined them or died while on their journey. As full members of the tribe we have a choice that is given every festival. Once the festival is over we are given the choice to leave the tribe again and continue to work as solitary guardians or to stay as warriors and workers in the tribe. The roaming Guardians are held in higher regard than those who stay for they have a harder path to follow. All who stay in the tribe work together for the tribe to function and share most tasks."** Clefairy explained all this to me and I tried to take as many notes as possible while trying to walk. I tripped a lot, but I was able to get all the information down.

Once the explanation was over it was only another fifteen minutes until we reached the entrance to the path into onix territory. Just before Clefairy was about to leave us at the cave entrance he looked up at me.

" **Be careful human, I know you are curious about the ancient ones, but the onix of the Mountains are not to be trifled with. They are incredibly territorial and will not take kindly to a human coming into their home. Your best hope of getting through is waiting at the edge of their territory and asking whoever comes upon you to meet with Matriarch she is the leader of the clan at this time and one of the oldest beings in the mountain. Hopefully they will take you to her, but if they refuse leave you do not want to face angry onix because you would not leave their territory."** Clefairy warned, before he went on his way.

We headed down the passage and I got more and more excited the farther in we went, and the closer we got to finding out about the ancients, and the closer I got to finding a way home. In many of the pokemon movies legendary pokemon are connected to ancient civilizations or can be found through some sort of clue left by ancient people, and the Lunarians at least knew about Palkia. If I found a way to get in touch with a legendary pokemon, I would be one step closer to finding out a way home.

I wondered how much time had passed back home since I came here. Did time run the same? Had my parents been searching for me for almost a month, or would I be able to go home at the same time I disappeared. It would probably be better that way as I would have no way to explain where I had been if I appeared months after I disappeared. I mean if I told them I had been in another dimension then I would end up in a psych ward, and that's before even mentioning that the dimension appeared to be a popular Nintendo game.

I was still thinking about my family's reactions to me telling them that I had been in an anime show, when Coeus floated in front of me causing me to bump into him.

" **Hey pay some fucking attention, you were about to cross into onix territory and the only one who wouldn't be splattered on the wall by the giant bolder snakes is the over grown water worm, who is still in his pokeball."** Aeron admonished from a few feet behind me. His poisonous spikes were puffed out making him look almost like a purple sea urchin with legs. He was extremely nervous, which made sense, while the others on the team had seen Stridor and Poseidon take down Brock's onix Aeron had not joined the team, so he was more nervous about facing a giant snake made out of rock that he only had one move he could use against it offensively.

"You're right sorry about that I was lost in my thoughts, let's settle down here while we wait for an onix to come by." I said letting out Poseidon, and sitting in my favorite spot against his side. Once we were all settle I decided to ask Aeron about what Clefable ment when she called him one of the penitent ones.

" **It a fucking awesome story. My mother would tell me and my siblings the story to get us to go to sleep at night. We were all energetic as shit, but this story got us all to go right to sleep. Before I get to the story I should probably share all the boring background that my kind already know."** He said.

" **So you know how most pokemon around just evolve once they grow strong enough, but for pokemon who evolve using moon stones it's different. All of us have caught the eye of Lady Lunala and she gifts us with her energy to reach our final form. Last night we learned that shit about the Guardians, but they were gifted by Lady Lunala since they were singers, for their service. Other than them nidorino and our sisters nidorina are the only ones around that have the blessing. There might be others around but I don't fucking know, nor do I care right now. But anyway our lines got our blessing for impressing our lady not for our service. Got it?"** he asked, and I nodded wanting him to continue.

" **Well the story goes that a long time ago there was a group of really shitty nidorino. All they cared about was strength and they thought that to prove they had this strength was to attack other pokemon. One day they attacked a group of rock pokemon thinking that by beating a group that they were usually weak to since they used ground energy as well, that they could truly prove themselves. What they didn't know was that all the rock pokemon in the group were still hatchlings and stood no chance. They decimated the group and killed or permanently hurt most of the members. It wasn't until a few days later that they over heard that the rock pokemon were looking for the pokemon that killed their hatchlings that they realized the severity of their crime. While most of the group felt guilty, they shrugged it off as they hatchlings weren't theirs.**

 **However one of the group was consumed by guilt for the crime he committed. Hurting hatchlings was unforgivable in his eyes, but he had known. Most rock types look the same as hatchlings as they do as adults and it is hard to tell for most species. So consumed by his guilt he left the others in his group disgusted that they did not feel the same as him. He tried to turn his life around, helping all he came across and always raking the peaceful option. One day he met his mate. He told her everything not wanting to keep a secret from the one he loved, and she forgave him his past. Together they created a herd of their own with the nidorino and his mate ruling it, herd was peaceful and kind, helping all those in need.**

 **But what the nidorino didn't know was that the rock pokemon had gotten their revenge. They had hunted down and killed the group that had hurt their hatchlings. When the rock pokemon realized that one of the group was missing they began to search for him. it was years later that they found him and his herd. Their need for vengeance had festered over the years and they felt that the best way to get revenge was to destroy the nidorino's whole herd like he helped to destroy their hatchlings. under the light of the full moon the rock pokemon approached the herd ready to destroy it, but the nidorino rushed out in front of the herd and fell to knees before the rock pokemon. He begged the rock pokemon to take their vengeance on him and leave his herd alone. He told them that he knew that he could never make up for what he did, but his herd was innocent and knew nothing of his past deed. He would accept any punishment they decided on, but please spare his herd.**

 **Then his mate made her way over to him and knelt down in front of the rock pokemon as well. She explained that she was the only member of the herd who knew of her mates deeds and since she possessed the knowledge, but forgave her mate she would take the punishment as well if it ment that the innocent members were spared.**

 **It was then that Lady Lunala who was watching the whole confrontation from the full moon gave the first blessing, of the night. She deemed the nidorina to be one of true loyalty and gave her the energy to reach deep inside and change into her final form. In this form the nidoqueen was able to use her new abilities to form a wall between the rock pokemon and the rest of the herd so that they would have time to escape the fight. She tried to get her mate behind this wall as well so that he would be protected, but he just leapt closer to the rock pokemon. He had promised to give himself over to the rock pokemon if they spared his herd and with his herd now safe he would not go back on his word. The rock pokemon accepting his sacrifice descended on the nidorino. Just as the nidorino was about to breath his last, Lady Lunala gave her second blessing of the night.**

 **She named the nidorino the penitent one, and once again gifted her energy. The energy sent him into his final form and in this form he was healed enough to survive the beating the rock pokemon had given him. The rock pokemon seeing that the nidoking had been gifted by the lady, left him alive in respect for the lady and the fact that the nidoking had kept his word to take their punishment. And so it was that our final forms are unlocked by Lady Lunala's energy. When a nidorino find a moon stone they know that they have reached the peak of what they should be and are being gifted with their final form. This is also why most herd are ruled by nidokings and queens. For we know that they are favored and will be good leaders, and protectors.**

 **The guardians serve the moon, so they use the Lady's name for my kind if I had been female they would have called me Loyal one."** Aeron finished his story

"Wow." I said after hearing his story, I was about to say more, but Aeron suddenly jumped up and looked around his ears twitching. Then Coeus detached himself from the wall and floated closer to me.

" **Something big is coming,"** Said Aeron **"and it is making a lot of noise."**

" _Yes it is one of the onix, however from what I sense this onix appears to be in an irritated state, I would advise that if the onix fails to acknowledge our presence that we await a different representative of the clan instead of attempting to hail this one."_ Projected Coeus as the sound of the onix got loud enough for even me to hear. The rumbling of the pokemon's approach got louder and louder until… **CRASH!**

The right wall of the tunnel in front of us collapsed and out of the opening came a huge dark gray head attached to a string of dark grey boulders. The snake coiled up a bit as his whole bulk entered the tunnel. The onix looked as though he was about to plunge into the wall opposite the one it just came from when his head turned to the side and he spotted our group.

" **Intruders!"** he shouted his deep voice seeming to shake the tunnel as he turned fully towards us. **"Leave now! This is your only warning, these tunnels belong to the onix."** After hearing his warning I did probably the stupidest thing that I could have. The onix hadn't seen me yet as I was hidden in Poseidon's shadow, but I decided that now was the perfect time to step into the open to try to talk to the onix. I stepped away from the protection of my team and walked closer to the onix.

'Please," I started before the onix roared.

" **A HUMAN! I should have known you are all too stupid to understand that we don't want you here, well you will serve well as a message to why the other humans should head our warnings"** He then slammed his tail down and rocks from all over the tunnel fell towards us as some stone rushed up from the ground around us as well.

It probably happened in seconds, but as I watched the rocks come at us it felt like hours. No one had any time to react to the attack, and so it devastated my team. Stridor was hit first by one of the rocks and was knocked out of the air while I lost sight of him. I saw one of the rocks knock Lyta into a wall, while Aeron barley dodged being completely crushed by one of the rocks. I lost sight of Coeus almost immediately, though I was hopeful that his steel body would protect him somewhat. Then I watched as the large rock started to converge on me, before I was suddenly wrapped up in a blue dome. But even though I was safe I could feel Poseidon, shaking as he was hit by the rocks and could feel his pain ad he took the brunt of the over powered rock tomb.

I was terrified for my friends and the more worried about them I became the angrier I got, the second I felt Poseidon loosen his coils a bit, I called on my powers over air. I did not have great control over the air yet, but my anger made it somewhat easier and a whirlwind formed around me. I launched myself out of Poseidon's coils at the onix who had caused my team so much damage and pain.

The onix's eye's widened as he saw me shoot towards him for a second, before his face went blank and his tail came up. The stony appendage smashed into my stomach knocking the wind out of me and sent me heads first into a wall.

My sight went white with pain and I felt myself hit the ground shortly after. I tried to look around for my team, but my vison was blurry and my head felt as though it weighed fifty pounds. As I tried to lift it things started to go dark. Just before I was completely black I thought I saw a bright glow and a large blue thing burst from a pile of rocks.

Then everything went dark and I felt a rope around my middle pulling me backwards. I was pulled through the blackness until I ended up in my mind where I saw the lights that represented my powers. But the pull did not stop instead it continued to bring me closer to the indigo light that I tried to avoid whenever I went into my mind. I couldn't avoid it now, as I was forced to the light and it swallowed me whole.

I felt as though I was pushed into a freezing river as the cold surrounded me on all sides and pushed me backwards. The rush went on for a while before suddenly I spat out into a calmer space. I looked around and thought I was floating in the night sky. My surroundings were dark but, the darkness was interrupted by millions of small lights that lit up and went out at random intervals. Looking into the darkness I was suddenly struck with the need to see if I could find any familiar constellations, but it was impossible. The lights blinked in and out constantly changing any patterns that would have formed, and even if they were stars it would not have mattered because the sky in this world was different from the one back home. I had spent my entire first week trying to find Orion or the big or little dipper, or any other constellation I knew but they were never there so I stopped searching for them.

Just as I was about to pick a light and move toward it, a giant shadow appeared in front of me.

"You don't belong here, how are you even… Come with me." the shadow said before it grabbed me and flew off so fast that the lights around us turned into streams of color. I wonder if we went into light speed. It certainly looked like how star wars depicted it. Unfortunately it was also very disorienting, especially when the shadow suddenly stopped, and the world, or wherever I was, came rushing back into focus causing my vision to spin and my ears to ring.

I spent a few minutes trying to get my vision to stop spinning until I realized that the shadow was talking to another shadow that seemed to glow red in some place. My ears were still ringing a bit but I was able to catch part of their conversation.

" **Your power." "Favor for the birds…. passed through my realm….Had not realized…. Claimed as well…. wait and see….back"** was all I was able to grasp before the red shadow turned to me and touched me on my forehead.

" _You should not be here right now human, back to your body. Make sure you learn how to use your abilities before trying to come back."_ I was told before the rope was back around my middle pulling me away from the shadows at the same speed that I was brought before the red one.

It felt like waking up from a dream after fall off a large cliff. My eyes shot open and a gasped for breath before letting out an ear piercing scream as I saw a giant silver monster in front of my face. Suddenly the sight of the silver monster was replaced by Stridor.

" **Enough human you are safe and it is pretty rude to scream in our hostess's face."** He commanded causing my scream to catch in my throat.

" **You alright now human, take deep breaths? You are lucky that there was a guardian on the edge of the territory that was able to quickly get word to one who knew heal pulse."** Said a deep yet feminine voice.

" **Thank goodness Coeus was able to find the Oran berries in her bag as well. They might not work as well on humans but it definitely helped Sephie stay stable until Clefairy was able to get here."** I heard Lyta say next. I tried to sit up and felt something big come up against my back so I could lean on it. It took me a second to recognize that I was now leaning on Poseidon's side.

"What happened?" I asked looking over at my team from who Coeus was missing and the large silver pokemon who I now saw was a steelix. I saw that we were also no longer in the tunnel but a large cavern. "Where's Coeus and where are we?"

" **Well after the asshole knocked you into the fucking wall"** Aeron started before being cut off by Stridor.

" **After you were knocked out, Coeus evolved and threw most of the rocks that hit us back on Onix with a pretty strong confusion considering that it was the first time he used a psychic attack. This distracted Onix enough that Poseidon was able to hit him with an aqua tail, and once the first one hit Poseidon was able to hit him with a few more. Onix fell unconscious after that. Unfortunately, you were also unconscious and bleeding and we weren't in the best shape either. We wanted to get you back to the guardian or the humans but the rocks that Onix sent at us were blocking the way back and he was blocking the way forward."** Stridor took a break in speaking and Lyta took over.

" **We were getting ready to shove Onix to the side to go deeper into the mountain in hope of finding help when he started to stir. I was worried that he was going to wake up and none of us was ready to fight again while trying to keep you from being hurt more, so I went through your bag and found a blue pokeball that I dropped on Onix."** She said proudly holding up one of the three greatballs I'd bought in Viridian City

" **The Onix was sucked in as Onix(female) showed up** ", Poseidon continued. **"She saw us catch Onix (Male) and then saw the shape we were in and brought us back here to Matriarch.** " He nodded at the steelix **"Matriarch let us explain what was going on and helped to treat our injuries, while sending Onix (female) to find a guardian. Thankfully there was a guardian nearby that knew heal pulse and was able to heal your head before she had to head back to her search for a moon stone. Coeus is over on the other side of the cave, where the onix keep ore rocks. He needed to eat after changing size so quickly, and using so much psychic energy after evolving."** He inclined his head towards the far wall and I was able to make out a blue floating metal disc with arms grabbing onto rocks. I then looked back to the pokemon in front of me and saw a steelix waiting behind my pokemon.

" **I am sorry about the harm my Onix caused you, but you should not be here. The last time humans came into our territory they damaged a nest and smashed an egg. Humans are banned from our territory. I helped you because your pokemon and the clefairy who healed you vouched for you but now that you are up I will have someone escort you out of our territory."** The steelix stated in a low rumbling voice as she caught me looking at her, and I figured that she was the head of the onix clan. Then the Steelix signed and looked over at my bag sadly.

" **Will you allow us to say goodbye to Onix before you leave? I know that we have not made a great impression, but it would be nice to see my grandson one more time before you all leave."** She asked. I was confused did she think that I was going to bring the crazy onix with me? He clearly hated humans and while I would love to have a steelix I was not going to add someone to my team if they did not want to be there. Besides I didn't even catch onix, my team did while I was unconscious.

Quickly I made my way to my bag where I saw the newly filled greatball containing Onix, still in it's expanded form. I grabbed the ball and quickly opened it. I white light filled the cavern grew until it was nearly the size of Poseidon before withdrawing to reveal Onix. He shook his head probably trying to clear the disorientation that come from being in a pokeball for the first time before he caught sight of me.

" **YOU! What have you done?!"** He thundered as he lunged at me. Instantly Poseidon was in front of me with his water coated tail inches from Onix. Poseidon had to protect me twice from the same pokemon that day. I felt like a damsel in distress, and vowed to get stronger so I could help protect my team as well.

" **Calm yourself down pebble. It was not Sephie's fault you were captured, you're the one who attacked us and it was Hippolyta who caught you after you nearly killed our trainer. Your temper's the reason you were caught in the first place. Do you really want to see what kind of trouble it can get you in next."** Poseidon shot out at Onix and I was surprised I had never heard the Gyarados sound so commanding and strong before. Ever since the water type evolved he was usually softer spoken and always seemed a bit too reserved and extremely slow and careful with his movements. He mentioned once as a magikarp that he was worried that when he evolved he could go on a rampage like the gyarados you hear stories about. I figured that those gyarados were the result of a traumatic evolution, and Poseidon didn't have to worry about, but he was still a bit hesitant with his strength while training since he evolved. It was nice to now see him gaining a bit more confidence in his new form. Poseidon was a powerful pokemon but he would never reach his full potential if he was afraid of himself.

" **He is right onix, you should listen to him. Besides his trainer was nice enough to let you out so we could say goodbye."** Matriarch said as she came over and nuzzled her head against Onix.

"You don't have to say goodbye. If Onix does not want to come with us then he doesn't have to I would never force someone to stay with my team against their will." I told the two large pokemon. I didn't want them to think that I would just force them apart.

" **It does not matter whether I am released or not, he was captured by a human. According to clan laws if a member of the clan is weak enough to be leashed by a human then they are of no use to the clan, and are to be banished for a period of a hundred winters during which time they are to become stronger enough to be welcomed back as productive members of the clan."** Onix said as he gazed down at me. I flinched under his gaze, Onix was now forced to leave his home and while I was not completely responsible, if I had not tried to find out more about the Lunarians then he never would have seen me and started the whole mess. I wanted to find a way home so badly that I help someone else loss their home.

" _Do not become to dejected Persephone,"_ I heard Coeus in my head as I stared to become truly guilty about what I had caused. _"Onix will be able to return to his clan. The banishment is terminated after a period of one hundred of your years, while the onix species can live for up to two thousand years. While a hundred years may appear to be a long time for a human, remember that it takes a hundred years for an onix just to evolve according to your electronic pokemon encyclopedia. I also encourage you to inquire about the Lunarians before we are ejected from the rock snake's territory or all that we have endured on this excursion will be for not."_

He was right. While I felt terrible about what happened to Onix and didn't want to ask anything thing more of the rock snakes if I did not at least attempt to ask then Onix being captured and all of us getting hurt would have been for nothing. I walked over to Matriach and Onix.

"Excuse me." I said getting the two snake pokemon's attention. They both looked down at me and suddenly I felt extremely small. I had somewhat gotten use to Poseidon being so large, but these two pokemon were even taller than he was and with both of them towering over me I was really wishing that I was taller than 5 foot.

" **What do you want human haven't you done enough by coming here?"** Onix asked, his head coming down to my level and getting right in my face. Or as close as a head the size if my torso could.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. I'm sorry that you were captured as a result of me coming here, as I didn't come looking to catch an onix, though I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay with us."

" **Yeah right, catching strong pokemon is all you humans think about. And while I might stay with you if only because I have nowhere else to go at this time do not think that I will make things easy for you."** Onix sneered at me, only to be hit over the head by a metal tail.

" **Hush you. This girl's pokemon vouched for her and assured me that she had a different purpose for being her, though they said that they would let you explain it. Besides you attacked her while she was still in the Guardian's territory and from what the Guardian who healed her mentioned she was under the protection of their shaman. If you weren't already going to be banished you would have been anyway for your actions. You could have started a war with the Guardians by attacking someone under their protection in their own territory."** Matriarch said crossly to onix.

"You see the reason that I came was that I am trying to find out more about the Lunarians. I'm not from around here and want to get home. I saw a statue of one of the few pokemon that might be able to send me home that was found in a Lunarian dig outside the mountain. I ran into the clafairy in the valley and they Clefable told me that the onix that lived in the mountains might be able to tell me more about the Ancient Ones. I was told to ask the Matriarch." I explained. Matriarch seemed a bit confused at first when I mentioned the Lunarians, or at least I think she did. It is hard to read the iron snake's expressions, but she seemed to understand what I was talking about when I called them the Ancient Ones. Which makes sense as the Lunarians was the human's name for the ancient people of the mountains.

" **It has been a long time since I thought of the Ancient Ones. Clefable was right in telling you that you would find the information that you seek here, and even more so to ask for me. I am probably one of the last beings in the mountain who remember the Ancient Ones, all the young one know anymore is that they are not allowed to destroy the ruins when practicing their attacks. Not that many of them can even get to the ruins as they have to master dig to even make it to the ruins. I try to make sure that there are no tunnels leading there so that the people's old home can rest undisturbed."** Matriarch explained before she rested her head on the ground next to me.

" **Come I will take you to the ruins and explain what I know of the Ancient Ones, we owe you for attacking you before you entered our territory. I would put everyone back into their balls though as this journey will be a bit cramped."** She said and I grabbed my pokeballs returning everyone. Once I did so Matriarch nudged me with her head toward her back. " **Now you are going to want to get close to the back of my head. It will shield you from the rocks and dirt that happen a the start of the move."**

I did as she instructed and found that the area right behind her head had a slight flat spot where I would hopefully be able to sit comfortable. Matriarch started to move and I realized how slippery the metal snake was, as I tried to find something to grab so I didn't slide right off. Quickly I found that I could reach and hold onto some blunt spikes that came out the back of Matriarch's head. Then she hit the wall on the side of the chamber and went through throwing rocks and dirt everywhere.

Interestingly enough, though original entrance caused a lot of debris once got fully into the rock a shimmery field surrounded Matriarch. Then she was not digging through the rock but swimming through the rock like it was water. It was amazing I though she would be forming one long tunnel all the way to the ruins. But instead the field let us slip through the mountain with out disturbing anything. This must be what a fully mastered dig was. Not forming tunnels but moving through the ground so seamlessly that other than the initial entry point there was no trace.

The ideas to use such a technique in battle rushed into my head. With an unmastered dig that left tunnels it was possible to force the pokemon out into the open by filling the tunnel with water or poison, but a dig like this would only be stopped with a move like earthquake or magnitude. I knew Aeron could learn dig, so as soon as we were done with the Cerulean gym he would start working on it. Especially since the next gym we would be heading to was Vermillion.

After about five minutes of traveling through the mountain, the shimmer that surrounded Matriarch and I started to dissipate, and we the rock around us slowly began moving away from us, until Matriarch was making a tunnel again. After another few seconds of this there was a giant crash as Matriarch went through a wall. She slid gracefully out of the tunnel and then raised her head, and coiled up her body. As Matriarch raised her head I rose with her and I was greeted by an astounding sight. We were on a ridge above everything so I was able to see everything, and was so thankful for it.

Light shone through the center of the ceiling and bathed an ancient city in bright light. The city was built up and around a massive hill inside the mountain, causing it to rise up toward the middle the source of the light as though it was reaching for the sky that surly lay beyond. The city itself was built with the same stone as the mountain around us, yet the stone sparkled under the light as though there were gems or crystals imbedded in every surface. Buildings grew out of the hill in layers, making at four different levels of decorated towers and houses. The towers themselves had tall arched windows with some different designs over all of them, and the base of the towers had tall spiraled columns.

The entire city was surrounded by a river that diverted into three ponds that seemed to be an equal distance apart. Over the each section of river had a stone bridge that arched over it. On the outside of the river were fields of flowers and mushrooms and berries, who's bright green were shocking amongst the silver grey stone.

As I looked more closely at the ponds and bridges I saw that there were statues that went with each. I tried to make out what the pond statues were of I made out three curled figures with a number of what I thought were tails. The bridges had larger statues at the city end of them. I could not make them out completely but one seemed to be bipedal and had some sort of pink stone embedded in it, while another had four legs and had blue stone while the last had six legs and dark purple stone.

The more I looked at the statues the more they seemed familiar until it clicked. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. The statues were of the three Sinnoh legendary Pokemon. And I bet that the statues in the pond were of the lake trio. I guess they didn't just worship Palkia but all the Sinnoh pokemon. I quickly reached into my purse and pulled out Dex and started to take pictures like no tomorrow. I would need to get closer to the city and the statues to get more detailed pictures, but that could wait until Matriarch told me about the Lunarians.

I looked down at my companion who I was still sitting on. She had been very quiet letting me take in the marvel that was in front of us, but now I needed her to speak. I needed to know the story of the people who built this city.

"Matriarch please, I must know. Please tell me what you know about the Ancient Ones." I practically begged the steelix, though my voice was a quiet whisper, still over come with the awe I felt from seeing the city.

" **I will tell you what I was told as a young Onix, by my grandfather the leader who was the leader of the clan at the time. But hold on tight, it is a long story and if you want to go down to the city I must make my way down the path as we talk.**

" **The green fields you see are the nesting grounds for may of the mountain's paras and parasect, the light helps grow the berries while they cultivate mushrooms in the shadier areas. The light comes from crystals that capture the sun light and shine it down onto the city for the whole day. The paras have a trade arrangement with the golbat and crobat of the mountains where the fliers will keep the crystals clean and the paras will supply them with berries. This arrangement is even older than the Ancient Ones, but when they arrived at the mountain they entered into their own agreement with the paras and were allowed to build their city on the hill."** Matriarch said.

"But where did the Ancient Ones come from and can I write it down for other humans later?" I asked a tad impatient.

" **Patience young one. I see no problem with others knowing the story of the Ancient Ones, they were humans as well."** Matriarch scolded me. " **Now the Ancient Ones were here for many years before my grandfather even hatched but they left before he had even hit his 200** **th** **winter. However before they left my grandfather went to them to learn as many young onix did after their 100** **th** **winter as the Ancient ones were able to teach moves that had never been seen or learned until they came. So my grandfather went to learn moves and learned much about the history of the Ancient Ones as well, and when I reached my 100** **th** **year he taught me the moves and the history as well."**

" **The Ancient Ones came to the mountain 3000 cold seasons ago and left 500 cold seasons after they arrived. They came from far in the north and worshiped creator Arceus and his original three children and built temples to the four as well as to Knowledge, Emotion and Willpower.**

 **When they first came to the mountain they were fleeing their home, as they were different from normal humans. There were some among them who were blessed much like you, while the others were also different. They were closer to their pokemon companions and both pokemon and humans were equals who ate at the same table. The humans like you had no trouble understanding their companions, and were able to use different energies like pokemon although most were limited to one or to."**

"What does blessed mean?" I interuped Matriarch to ask. Clefairy had called me blessed to and if there was a distinction between being blessed and being able to use different energies I wanted to know.

" **The blessed are the blessed, very few pokemon can even sense the blessed, usually those of us who have lived a long time to gain experience with this kind of things or those more spiritually inclined like Clefairy. If you want to more about the blessed you would need to ask a legendary as they are the ones who are responsible for the blessed. Now shall I get back to my story?"** She asked rhetorically before staring where she left off.

" **Many of the human tribes in their homeland had grown farther apart from the pokemon, and when one man with a sword killed many members of a similar tribe the Ancient ones decided to find a new home. They wandered for many months, looking for a territory that had not been claimed by another tribe. Then they came upon the mountains.**

 **Many tribes tried to settle in these mountains before and after the Ancient Ones, but they always became sick and had to leave after a short time. The Ancient ones were able to stay the longest for almost 300 winters the Ancient Ones were able to live peacefully in the mountains. However as time went on they grew apart from their pokemon companions and started to take mates from the human tribes they traded with at times. The only blessed were those who were priests of the temples. Many lost their ability to understand and could no longer use the energies around or within them. The only few who did not lose their abilities were those who used psychic energy and those who used spiritual fighting energies.**

 **Then after 400 winters the Ancient ones started to become weaker. Hatchlings started to die and old ones were the first to get sick. The Ancient ones tried to fix the problem, by getting more food and resources from outside of the mountains and the blessed and those who could still use energies tried to put up protections. Unfortunately, these measures did not help for long and it was decided that the Ancient Ones would need to leave. Many were sad to see them go but, they could not stay or they would die out. However the pokemon of the mountain would not abandon their long time allies with nothing. Many left and helped the ancient ones fond a new home. My grandfather was one such pokemon. He helped the Ancient ones find a new home to he north, though not as far north as their old home.**

 **Their new home was near the home of a legacy of mew, who after conversing with the blessed of the group, agreed to allow the Ancient ones to settle nearby. Once settled the one line who had been blessed by Knowledge and had in the past mated with lines blessed by Emotion and Willpower became their leader. Meanwhile those who were still able to use spiritual fighting energy became their protectors helping to guard the leaders and their new home.** Matriarch finished her story while sitting in front of the bridge with the statue of Dialga at the other end. We had arrived some time ago but I had not wanted to make a move until I heard all I could about the Ancient Ones.

"Do you know the name of their new city?" I asked. I was really curious. A city that was to the north of Kanto and near the living place of a mew sounded very familiar, but my memory was blanking.

" **Why would I need to know the name of a human city. I never cared enough to ask."** The Matriarch explained.

I quickly made sure to save the notes I made of Matriarch's story so that I could write it out a report later before I released everyone from their pokeballs and asked Matriarch if she would show us around the city. She agreed and I kept Dex out taking pictures of everything. The statures of the creation trio were taller than Poseidon and you had to actually walk underneath them to enter the temples for each of the pokemon. The temples were full of writing and while I knew I wouldn't be able to understand it have no knowledge of this worlds ancient languages, I made sure to get every bit of it I saw photographed. I even had Poseidon take me out to the statues in the middle of the ponds so that I could take pictures of the lake trio's statues. I knew I did not have a lot of time, as Matriarch could only show us around the city until evening came, and it would take years to study the city, but I tried to get as much as possible. I spent a lot of time in Palkia's temple hoping to find some clue about how to find or contact the legendary pokemon, but other than more incomprehensible writing I found nothing. I did make sure to take extra care with the picture I took, so if I ever got the writing translated I might have a clue.

The final place that Matriarch took us was to the top of the city which housed a temple to Arceus. The statue of Arceus which had been hidden by the glare from the light when we first came in was glorious. It was larger than Matriarch and made of gold and white marble. The inside of the temple had a dome almost like the *Pantheon with a hole in the middle where the light from the skylight could shine right thought to the center of the temple, illuminating a golden circle on the floor that showed Arceus and the Creation trio. Embedded in the inside of the dome there were 18 plates of crystal in different colors. My finger did not move from the camera button on Dex the entire time I was in the temple.

Finally the light in the temple grew softer and Matriarch told me we had to leave. We went to edge of the city and I climbed back on to Matriarch and she took us back up. We excited the mountain right next to the main tunnel's entrance on the Cerulean city side of the mountains. I looked back at the mountains and all I wanted to do was go back to the city. So as Matriarch was turning to leave I asked one more question.

"Can I come back to the city? There is so much to learn there and I don't want all that knowledge to be lost. Also do you know why everything is so well preserved, it's been so long yet everything looks almost new."  
" **Teach my grandson Dig. He will be able to find the city and if his trainer is the one to bring him back to his own home, well he really can't be punished now can he. As for why the city never changes, I'm not completely sure. My grandfather mentioned once that the Ancient Ones prayed to Lord Dialga before they left so that might one day come back to the city. But I don't know anything else."** Matriarch said with a small smirk before she dove back into the mountain.

I looked at the setting sun and hurried down the path. There was supposed to be a pokemon center about a mile from the entrance on this side and I wanted to have a room and bed so I could sleep and then type up all that I learned to send to Prof. Oak. Maybe he would know some one who could translate the writing faster than me trying to get my ability to work and let me understand it. If I was even right about the ability to begin with.

 **A.N. so a lot of history in this chapter where I play sort of loose with the sinnoh myths and stories found in the canalave library.**

 ***The pantheon is a building from ancient Rome it has a huge dome with a circular hole right in the center. It is a marvel of ancient architecture and not to be confused with the Parthenon which is a temple in Athens**

 **I will probably be updating my golden tides story next for those who also read that story. Until next time.**

 **Gyarados (M) – Poseidon – moves: flail, splash, tackle, bounce and combination move splash tackle, dragon rage, Aqua tail**

 **Metang – Coeus – move: take down, headbutt, confusion and metal claw(partially known with evolution)**

 **Spearow (M) – Stridor – moves: leer, peck, growl, quick attack, wing attack double team, steel wing, and fury attack**

 **Beedrill (F) - Hippolyta or Lyta – moves: string shot, poison sting, bug bite, tackle, harden, fury attack, flash and Twinneedle.**

 **Nidoran (M) – Aeron - moves: leer, peck, double kick, poison sting, and fury attack, toxic**

 **Onix(M) - - moves bind, harden, rock throw, rock smash, and rock tomb**


	13. AN and info passages

**Not New Chapter Important A.N**

 **First I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed this story. I love reviews so please continue to respond on my story.**

 **I have spent the past two months going over all my earlier chapters and add things and making minor changes. I will give a brief bullet summery of the changes for those who don't want to go back through my story. As well as put in the two new info sections I added to chapters 1 and 2 and the Nidoking story I added in chapter 11 so you don't have to look for them if you don't want to.**

 **Sephie doesn't have her bag containing everything she might need anymore. She appeared with only Poseidon in front of the pokemon center. She didn't even have cloths.**

 **Sephie spends a week and a month with Professor oak now. I thought she needed more time to learn, and she earns money to buy things for her journey this way.**

 **She gets closer to Professor Oak, and tells him about her ability to talk to pokemon and when she leaves on her journey she is also working as a field researcher for the professor to earn more money.**

 **Changed Hippolyta's nickname from Polyta to Lyta (Lee-tah)**

 **The pokemon world is a bit more brutal with pokemon also eating sentient pokemon when the is a food shortage, though humans only eat the animal like ones.**

 **Having a gyarados is a slightly larger deal, and she now has to make weekly reports on training Poseidon to the professor.**

 **Sephie sees a palkia statue in things though to have belonged to the lunarians and is more focused on them because she things they are a clue to getting home, not just because she likes history.**

 **Clefairy are called moon guardians or just guardians by the non-human raised pokemon.**

 **I took out the energy feeling talk with the clefairy, I didn't like it. Sephie just instinctively knows when a pokemon is talking about another pokemon. it has to deal with energy, but it is completely unconscious. I charged it to how the clefairy clan works. Young clefairy go on a year long journey and they can chose to become guadians away from their tribe or live in their tribe. The tribe also has a leader, who is chosen through fights and confirmed by the shaman**

 **The shaman clefable gives Sephie a moon stone for Aeron**

 **I took out the planning for the cerulean city battle, it will either go in this chapter or the next depending on how far this chapter goes.**

 **Instead of the battle planning, I put in a story on why nidorino and nidorina evolve using the moon stone. The pokemon who evolve through the moon stone have caught Lunala's eye somehow. The first nidorino to evolve did something stupid, but owned up to it in big way and his mate stood by him and so lunala blessed them.**

 **I think that's everything important.**

 **Here are the two new things that I added to the story.**

 **Pokemon world added at the beginning of chapter 1**

 _Our world is a dangerous place. Creatures that can control the very lands, seas and skies live along side us. Mostly we have learned to coexist with these creatures. They have become our friends and companions. We have an international league with the champions and their elite four working in each country to keep the peace between us and the pokemon._

 _However the world is still a dangerous place and the farther we go past our borders the harsher the world gets. It is only in the last fifty years that we have been able to connect with farther countries like Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos. And only in the last thirty years have we been able to connect with the distant country of Alola._

 _We theorize that there are many other undiscovered regions out there that are unreachable. These regions are surrounded by mountains and oceans teaming with wild and unknown pokemon who keep outsiders from entering their territories. Some countries are completely isolated, while others get some news and others are only populated because ships once got lost and crashed on their shores._

 _We hope one day that all countries will be able to connect and share with each other, and with constant exploration and advances in technology, that day will happen sooner rather than later._

 _\- excerpt from the main page of the excorp website the exploration branch of the pokemon league. (and the reason why Nurse joy and Officer Jenny bought my explanation)_

 **Pokemon language added at beginning of chapter 2**

 _It has often been wondered how the pokemon language works. Everyone who has met a pokemon knows that at least the verbal part of the language, where a pokemon will say it's name or parts of its name with different inflections. However the verbal component we hear is only a small part of the language. Pokemon use many sounds to accompany their words that are inaudible to humans. A pokemon will also use body language and even manipulate their own body's energies as they converse. This is why it is rare to hear pokemon talk to each other while battling._

 _It is because of the complexity of the language and the multiple parts of it that are incomprehensible to humans. One example of the complexity of the language is that most pokemon call each other only by the name of their species. Yet they are always able to understand who they are talking about. This is thought to be some sort of instinctual energy channeling, and that along with the rest of the language make it near impossible for humans to learn. I say near impossible because there have been cases where people have learned to understand pokemon. most of these people have some kind of psychic link to a pokemon or certain psychic power though it should be noted that it is rare for psychics to be able to completely understand pokemon. Human psychic powers tend to lean towards telekinesis, foresight, or empathy more than communication._

 _Other people who have learned to speak pokemon are those who have been raised by pokemon, thought this is not common anymore as the time when children are left in the wilderness is beyond us. A young child's mind is malleable enough that with only pokemon contact they will learn to speak, and understand pokemon language, however this is usually at the expense of knowing how to speak to humans._

 _This does not mean that a Pokemon trainer will be unable to understand their pokemon. While perfect understanding is found in maybe 1 in 500,000 pokemon are smart enough to get their trainers to understand them. The more a pokemon and trainer bond and get to know each other the easier it becomes for a trainer to pick up cues and ticks that their pokemon use to communicate. Most senior trainers can get most of what their partners are telling them and even beginning trainers are able to learn what their partners call them and each other._

 _However just because a trainer can learn to understand their team does not mean anything in the wild, a close bod with your partners takes time and effort and new pokemon who join the team or wild pokemon will usually be incomprehensible to a trainer. Be careful of wild pokemon as you don't know what they are saying. And most wild pokemon don't have a good grasp on our language either so they won't understand you. This can lead to dangerous situations and misunderstandings._

 _-excerpt from a trainer's guide to bonding with their pokemon by Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak_

 **Story of nidoking mid chapter 11**

" **So you know how most pokemon around just evolve once they grow strong enough, but for pokemon who evolve using moon stones it's different. All of us have caught the eye of Lady Lunala and she gifts us with her energy to reach our final form. Last night we learned that shit about the Guardians, but they were gifted by Lady Lunala since they were singers, for their service. Other than them nidorino and our sisters nidorina are the only ones around that have the blessing. There might be others around but I don't fucking know, nor do I care right now. But anyway our lines got our blessing for impressing our lady not for our service. Got it?"** he asked, and I nodded wanting him to continue.

" **Well the story goes that a long time ago there was a group of really shitty nidorino. All they cared about was strength and they thought that to prove they had this strength was to attack other pokemon. One day they attacked a group of rock pokemon thinking that by beating a group that they were usually weak to since they used ground energy as well, that they could truly prove themselves. What they didn't know was that all the rock pokemon in the group were still hatchlings and stood no chance. They decimated the group and killed or permanently hurt most of the members. It wasn't until a few days later that they over heard that the rock pokemon were looking for the pokemon that killed their hatchlings that they realized the severity of their crime. While most of the group felt guilty, they shrugged it off as they hatchlings weren't theirs.**

 **However one of the group was consumed by guilt for the crime he committed. Hurting hatchlings was unforgivable in his eyes, but he had known. Most rock types look the same as hatchlings as they do as adults and it is hard to tell for most species. So consumed by his guilt he left the others in his group disgusted that they did not feel the same as him. He tried to turn his life around, helping all he came across and always raking the peaceful option. One day he met his mate. He told her everything not wanting to keep a secret from the one he loved, and she forgave him his past. Together they created a herd of their own with the nidorino and his mate ruling it, herd was peaceful and kind, helping all those in need.**

 **But what the nidorino didn't know was that the rock pokemon had gotten their revenge. They had hunted down and killed the group that had hurt their hatchlings. When the rock pokemon realized that one of the group was missing they began to search for him. it was years later that they found him and his herd. Their need for vengeance had festered over the years and they felt that the best way to get revenge was to destroy the nidorino's whole herd like he helped to destroy their hatchlings. under the light of the full moon the rock pokemon approached the herd ready to destroy it, but the nidorino rushed out in front of the herd and fell to knees before the rock pokemon. He begged the rock pokemon to take their vengeance on him and leave his herd alone. He told them that he knew that he could never make up for what he did, but his herd was innocent and knew nothing of his past deed. He would accept any punishment they decided on, but please spare his herd.**

 **Then his mate made her way over to him and knelt down in front of the rock pokemon as well. She explained that she was the only member of the herd who knew of her mates deeds and since she possessed the knowledge, but forgave her mate she would take the punishment as well if it ment that the innocent members were spared.**

 **It was then that Lady Lunala who was watching the whole confrontation from the full moon gave the first blessing, of the night. She deemed the nidorina to be one of true loyalty and gave her the energy to reach deep inside and change into her final form. In this form the nidoqueen was able to use her new abilities to form a wall between the rock pokemon and the rest of the herd so that they would have time to escape the fight. She tried to get her mate behind this wall as well so that he would be protected, but he just leapt closer to the rock pokemon. He had promised to give himself over to the rock pokemon if they spared his herd and with his herd now safe he would not go back on his word. The rock pokemon accepting his sacrifice descended on the nidorino. Just as the nidorino was about to breath his last, Lady Lunala gave her second blessing of the night.**

 **She named the nidorino the penitent one, and once again gifted her energy. The energy sent him into his final form and in this form he was healed enough to survive the beating the rock pokemon had given him. The rock pokemon seeing that the nidoking had been gifted by the lady, left him alive in respect for the lady and the fact that the nidoking had kept his word to take their punishment. And so it was that our final forms are unlocked by Lady Lunala's energy. When a nidorino find a moon stone they know that they have reached the peak of what they should be and are being gifted with their final form. This is also why most herd are ruled by nidokings and queens. For we know that they are favored and will be good leaders, and protectors.**


End file.
